Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by LondonPige
Summary: ‘Because I don’t like her, because I can’t like her! Mrs. Foreman if I like her, then shoot me!" Mrs. Foreman responded by pointing a finger and saying ‘Bang Bang' Just when Jackie felt nothing, Hyde began to feel something. Longer summary inside. J/H
1. Prologue

_A/N: i Don't own any of the characters, only the plot._

_Summary: Starts during the episode 'Jackie Bags Hyde'. Just after Jackie feels nothing, Hyde begins to feel something. Skips ahead to season 5 just after Kelso and Donna run off to California. Jackie is left to spend her summer in the foreman's basement. Hyde is determined to win Jackie's heart. Can he do it in less that two weeks? Can he do it in ten days?  
_

_This is my first That '70s Show Fan fiction, so please comment and review :)_

_

* * *

_

_'Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
Still a little hard to say what's going on'-Damien Rice_

**Kiss Kiss Bang Bang:****  
**

Hyde lent in, not objecting to her kiss. He hadn't expected much from her, she was just Kelso's girl. Annoying, spoiled, bratty, everything that was wrong with America. It was weird to think that a few hours before he had punched Chuck in the face for calling her a bitch. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, maybe it was just the result of one to many beers. There was something satisfying about the punch, never had his fist connecting with someone's face felt so good. Okay, besides when he had punched Kelso in the eye for rubbing his naked butt on the hood of his el camino. Or the various blows he'd laid down on his old man when he was trashed and screaming like a banshee.

She tasted like cherry bubble gum and smelt like sweet perfumes while he tasted of beer and smelt of dollar store cologne. A kiss had never left his lips feeling burnt the way hers had. Yet not burnt in a bad way, like the type of burning you felt when you walked outside on a smoldering hot day after a long winter. 'Because I don't like her, because I can't like her! Mrs. Foreman if I like her, then shoot me!' Those were his exact words a minute before he had snapped at Jackie to get her father's Lincoln. Of course Mrs. Foreman had responded to his outburst by pointing a finger at him and saying 'bang bang'. Never in his life did he think someone could convince him he had a thing for Jackie Burkhart, especially not Mrs. Foreman. Jackie had called the sudden invitation a Veterans Day miracle, her face lit up like the forth of July. It didn't make him happy though, he could never find enjoyment in other people's endeavors. Jackie was no exception, Steven Hyde didn't make exceptions. Everyone had the same blue-collar life's, with their corrupt jobs living in their four sided little worlds. They were squares in his circular world. So what was this fluttering in his stomach? The sudden shortage of air? Why did it feel like 100 degrees when it was far past dusk and the air was cool? He couldn't get enough of her, the feel of her tongue in his mouth was intoxicating. He tried to hold on but she pulled away. Then there was silence. Going in she had been Jackie Burkhart, annoying as hell, spoiled daddy's girl, Kelso's sloppy seconds. Now he saw her sitting on the hood of the Lincoln, wrapped in his jean jacket, young, innocent and all she wanted was him. He touched his finger tips to his lips, he had never been worried about how dry his lips were, but now that he ran his fingers back and forth he wondered if Jackie thought they were ruff.

"Huh," her perfect little lips scrunched together and she bobbed her head. He had never appreciated just how pretty she was, her dark brown curls, dewy skin and saucer sized eyes seemed so perfect. What was he doing with this girl? She was...neat, put together. What was he? A Scruffy, dope-head with a fro? What could possibly attract her to him he hadn't a clue. But that 'Huh' she had just made, that look on her face, it wasn't one of satisfaction.

"No, The kiss was hot but...Well I didn't feel anything," How could she do this? Was this some type of sick joke because it wasn't funny. She couldn't just make him feel something then rip it out from under him. I guess it settles it, she was just like ever-other people in his life, one after another loving him then leaving him.

She turned her big brown eyes towards him, " Well did you feel anything?" how was he suppose to answer that? Yes Jackie Burkhart I do, I do like you, and your perfect like face, your perfect little body and how you're such a square. He gave out a nervous cough, at all cost he had to keep his cool. Use his well-mastered ways of Zen to control his words. He pushed his shades up his nose, thoroughly surprised they weren't fogging up under the pressure.

"Uh...No....wait-" how bad could it be? Admitting to this insanity. No, that would be giving in and to Jackie no less. "No," was his final answer. The greatest and hardest lie he'd ever been forced to make. He tapped his finger against the hood of the car and breathed out, releasing air which seemed to have been trapped for hours. Be Zen, Be cool, he told himself. But all he could see in his head was a Jackie montage from when he had tried to teach her to be cool. She was his little grasshopper he was her sensei. Then she had whooped Laurie's ass in a catfight the very next day. At the time he had wondered why it had turned him on so much. He figured that when it came down to it, any two girls fighting were a turn on. Now he knew better, these pent up feelings had been around even back then. Just waiting to be unleashed on the world and what better way to do it than with a kiss. He felt like he was stuck in a reject Disney movie.

"I guess you were right about us all long," oh yeah he'd effed that up royally, "So what now?" Jackie asked, waking him from his daydream. That was the question wasn't it? Now that the tables had turned, what would become of this messed up friendship? Maybe if he could kiss her again, make her feel what he felt. But then he blew it.

" I'm not opposed to doing it," he joked, but he wasn't thinking with his groin, he was thinking with his heart and if he couldn't have her that way, he would just have to make her laugh. This time he would enjoy it when her face lit up.

"Take me home you pig," there it was, her cherub like smile and unmistakable laugh. She slapped him lightly on the arm, it was a love tap. He couldn't help but smirk back her smile was contagious. They both slid of the hood and onto the dirt road.

"Yes dear," he said and held the passenger door open for her. It was the first gentleman like thing he'd done that night besides lending her his jacket. So they drove home in near silence, it was odd that Jackie seemed to have nothing to say. 'Dancing Queen' by Abba blared inside the Lincoln and usually Hyde wouldn't be caught dead listening to it, but he was to caught up in his thoughts to even notice it was playing.

* * *

It wasn't till almost two years later that they became close once more. Till then Hyde had to endure the revival of the Jackie and Kelso phenomenon. Every chance he got he tried to split the two up, but unfortunately Laurie wasn't around for Kelso to cheat and taking bets on how long their relationship would last only tightened their bond. Every time he came downstairs and found them snogging on the couch a part of his heart died. The way Kelso never seemed to talk off anything but her, even during a circle (which Hyde usually enjoyed) just drove him up the wall. Then Kelso had gotten her that damn promise ring and she smiled, she smiled just like she had on veteran's day. That was the icing on his misery cake. It seemed like the happier she was, the more depressed he was. This caused him to relapse into his old ways of picking on her, every chance he got he tried to make her as miserable as he felt. They couldn't be friends, he either loved her or hated her. There was no middle ground. Overtime his feelings became looser, more relaxed, he tried to remember that she was a cheerleader, he was a dope head. She was a square, he was a circle and circles and squares didn't fit together. Finally the day came when Kelso, in his cowardly ways decided that instead of staying true to his promise ring he would run off to California with Donna. The Kelso and Jackie experience was over.

He had watched as she let herself go, only for a few days though because Jackie Burkhart was a vain girl and couldn't give up on her looks for too long. She scoffed down beef jerky and watched reruns of Gilligands Island in the foreman's basement. All the while he kept a watch of her from beneath his shades. Her eyes were blood-shot, her face was red and poufy and there were dark bags under her eyes. She would randomly say things like 'You know who' stupider than Gilligand, Steven?' or ' I would rather marry Jaba the hut, at least he can't run away like a coward.' then there was the classic, ' You know who Michael would be in Oz? The scarecrow, lion and tin man. That cowardly heartless retard!' The beef jerky soon turned into KFC and then disappeared all together, along with the blood shot eyes, red face and black bags. Within a week she was back to her preppy self. Jackie convinced herself that everything was going to be fine, and so it was. So some time later after leaving his room from a nice nap, Hyde found Jackie sprawled out on the couch with a notepad in her hand.

"Wow Jackie I didn't know you could write," it was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He had no idea if she was stable enough for some bulling, and the thought of her bursting into tears terrified him.

"I'm writing a note to Michael," she ignored his previous comment in the way she tended to do, "I'm going to tell that jerk exactly how I feel, what's a synonym for retard?" she pushed the tip of the pencil into her lip and looked down at the page.

"Jackie," he laughed and walked over to the freezer. Eric hadn't been down in days, the lack of Donna was hitting him hard. So if Eric wasn't going to eat the Popsicle's, he would have to.

"No Steven," he loved the way she used his first name, treated him like a person" synonym's for Jackie are things like cute, pretty, beautiful, stylish...I could go on all day." she smiled.

"Oh please do, make my day," he sighed sarcastically and sat down in his normal spot by the television. The Brady bunch was playing on mute in the background and Marsha had just gotten hit in the nose with a football. He laughed cruelly, Marsha was a square, so was Greg and the other polygamy children.

"They should really just have a whole page of the dictionary devoted to me," why did he like this girl again? Oh right, she was everything he hated and according to Mrs. Foreman he hated everything so now he was stuck loving what he hated.

"They already have one of those, it's under the letter B and it's other meaning is a female dog," He was a hypocrite, he had punched Chuck out a year before for doing the exact same thing. Sure, his wasn't as blunt...but still.

"...Bulla isn't the name for a female dog, Steven," he had forgotten that her middle name was bulla. Had it really been that long since he's found that juicy piece of information in her permanent record?

"And I told you never to talk about that again!" she whipped a mustard yellow pillow at his face. She turned back to the notepad in her hand, nothing but the words 'Dear Michael.' were scribbled on the top. Hyde pulled the white wrapping off the Popsicle and pushed it in his mouth. Marsha Brady was showing off a broken looking nose to her mother and there was once again silence in the room. If he was Greg, he would have realized Marsha was hot already and done her already.

"God that's one hideous looking nose, someone should tell Marsha about plastic surgery," Jackie snapped, looking over the top of her paper to see why Hyde had ceased his attack on her. She enjoyed the way they argued like an old married couple, in was oddly comforting.

"Why? So she can look like Michael Jackson?" Hyde sucked out the juices of his grape Popsicle. He had no problem with MJ he had a fro once, he was semi-cool. He pushed his doc martens onto the table, knocking over the incense holder they used daily to cover up the smell of weed. Jackie had bought him those boots back when she was head over heels for him. Now the tables had turned and instead of working all summer, he'd only taken late or weekend shifts so he had prime Jackie time each day.

"Hyde, you're always raving about conspiracies, you must have written at least one angry letter to the government-" she had used his preferred name, she was trying to suck up, she wanted something. And if Jackie Burkhart wanted something, well she got it, no questions asked.

"You want me to help you write that stupid letter to Kelso, don't you?" he would never show it, but inside his heart was doing the tango. Anything to further destroy Kackie or Jelso or whatever that nasty couple referred to themselves as. It was all good in his books.

"Please Steven," she pushed out her juicy bottom lip and her large brown eyes turned the size of saucers. Jackie begging him for something could near send him over the edge. It would be so easy to rip of that navy blue dress she was wearing, pick her up in his arms and take the two steps to his bedroom.

"Fine," he replied as if it was a tedious chore, "but you have to write down exactly what I say," he smirked, oh he would have fun with this. Ripping Kelso's heart apart and sowing his in where Jackie had been left. Oh yes he would enjoy this, maybe even a little too much. Having to witness her in such heartbreak was barely all he could handle. It took some serious self-control not to drive down to California just to punch Michael Kelso in the eye.

"Fine," Jackie agreed to his proposition and he left his normal spot to sit with her on the couch. Their arms grazed and he felt a chill run through him which wasn't a result of the Popsicle. He looked over her shoulder at the notepad.

"Well first off, you can't start hate mail with _Dear Micheal_," Just saying it made him want to hurl. He said the words 'Dear Micheal' in his high pitched squeak to mock Jackie's irritatingly high voice.

"You'll want to change Micheal to Dumbass," he took the pencil from her petite hand and leant over to cross out the name and replace it with a more suiting synonym. Before he could stop himself he had one arm behind her back, it was more to balance him as he leant over, but he couldn't deny how right it felt.

"Actually get rid of this Dear," and he crossed out the greeting so that it simply read, 'Dumbass'. Something he thought even Mr. Foreman could appreciate. They spent the rest of the afternoon making a fairly insulting letter to Kelso. It was an activity they both enjoyed. They bickered something terrible but there were no hard feelings. Their time alone together was cut short when Fez bolted through the basement door. His face was beat red and he was out of breath, there was a big smile spread across his foreign face.

"So guess what Fez has seen?" He bawled his fists with excitement, he could hardly contain his happiness. Hyde moved from the couch back to his spot by the television. A weatherman was pointing to various states and pictures of suns. The reporter was exactly the type of fruitcake that Jackie would like.

" A member of the opposite sex?" Jackie guessed, tapping the end of her pencil to her lip. It was cold on the couch now that Steven had left.

"Even better!" he smiled, "Fez has seen a boob!" the little foreign man put his hands on his hips, posing like superman. It amazed Hyde that a man could be in America, even a week without getting some action. Yet Fez had seemed to go years without it.

"Don't you mean _boobs_," he put two hands out in front of his chest in a cupping motion. This action was commonly accepted by men to mean breasts. Jackie rolled her eyes at Hyde, he could be such a low-life pig sometimes, actually all of them could be.

"You Pig," Jackie smacked him in the arm with her notepad, shaking her head in disapproval. He'd never really cared if Jackie thought he was a pig or not, but now that he thought about it, it could lower his chances of ever getting with her. If she thought he was just some guy after sex, drugs and rock and roll he had a 0% chance of getting anywhere.

"Why are you hitting me? He brought it up!" he motioned towards the glowing foreigner.

Jackie glared at him with her large brown eyes, the look of death. It was short lived because she then turned to Fez, who had sat himself across from Hyde.

"I saw the glorious boob at the pool," Fez explained, quite happy with his accomplishment. He pushed out his legs and rested his wrists on the armrests.

"Good old pool-boob," Hyde sighed, laughing to himself and avoiding any more death glares from the perfect little brunette. Now that he thought about it, he was worse than she was, he was just a dirty, vulgar, dope-head that preyed of cheerleaders.

"You know Fez," Jackie sat forward and place a hand on his forearm, " there's more to women that just boobs," she felt like she constantly had to explain things to Fez because after all he was foreign and didn't understand America the way she did.

"Oh I know," Fez grinned ear to ear, " there is also doing it." Hyde had to laugh, Fez was so naive yet amazing. But all this talk of breasts and sex was making him antsy, so he got up and headed to the freezer. It was easier to look for a Popsicle while thinking of Sex, then looking at Jackie. He'd gone through his last grape Popsicle over an hour ago.

"Uh, all you men have a one track mind," Jackie threw up her arms in frustration. It was the price that came with having so many guy friends, they all wanted it, were getting it, or were thinking about it. Hyde had to laugh at how spot on the cheerleader was. He found what he thought was a fudgsicle and pulled it out of the freezer.

"Steven pass me a Popsicle?" usually he would object that kind of order, but before he could stop himself he was chucking an orange flavored Popsicle her way.

"What can I say, It's the American dream," Fez shrugged and smiled at Jackie. Hyde shut the freezer and returned to his busted up chair. He had been right, it was the uncommonly found fudgsicle. He couldn't remember the last time the foreman's had bought them.

"But Fez your not from America," Hyde replied, looking over at the only virgin in the room.

"That is why I have come to America, to follow the American dream," just the way Fez said America was enough to crack Hyde up, it sounded like he was trying to say paprika but with an A in front of it.

"I thought the pursuit of happiness was the American Dream," Jackie quipped, pushing the orange Popsicle into her mouth. It was hard to look away from her mouth as she sucked on it. Hyde silently thanked the forces that he had shades to cover up the emotions playing out in his eyes.

"Well the pursuit of happiness usually ends in doing it," Hyde nodded and got up. He couldn't sit and watch her suck on that Popsicle a second longer. It would give him what fez liked to call 'needs.' So he walked the two strides to his room and fell back on his cot. He was suffering from a brain freeze that helped to numb his other thoughts. But when they returned, they were about Fez not Jackie. It had taken Fez almost two weeks of sitting by the public pool to get a glimpse of a boob. How long would it take for him to get Jackie? He didn't want her in the American Dream way...well of course he had thought about it but he wanted more than that. If Fez could see a boob in less than two weeks, Hyde bet he could get Jackie in the same amount of time. In fact he bet he could get her in ten days, if he was lucky. He had been bottling up all these feelings for her for almost two years, now that that Kelso was gone, and no one other than Fez was around he bet he had a chance. After all he wasn't bad looking, sure he had a scruffy beard and messy curly hair, but if he'd learnt anything, Women were attracted to rugged looking men. He was fairly strong too, not fat but reasonably built, he had uncovered some old dumbbells of reds in the basement about a year ago and had worked out ever since. He could tell he was getting stronger because when he punched Kelso the bruises were getting bigger and darker.

So this was it then. He had ten days to get everything he hated to love him. Ten days to Jackie burkhart's heart.

* * *

_Well that was the first chapter, more like the prologue. Please Review and comment :) it will be very appreciated :) thank you for reading :)  
_


	2. Day One

Thank you That70sluver, DCOTHfan80 and fastforwardd for either, faving, reviewing or adding this story to story alert.

Please review :)

* * *

_'I traded all the innocence I ever had for hesitation'-Josh Ritter_

**Day One**: Stash & Splinters

"These are really good waffles Mrs. Foreman," Hyde always made sure to compliment Kitty. His mother had never been nice enough to make him waffles, she'd never even been nice enough to stick around. He often thought that Eric took his mother for granted. he would give his left nut to have a family like theirs. Sure Red was a hard ass but at least he seemed to give a crap about his children, he had even started to give a crap about Hyde.

"Well at least one of my sons appreciates it," she gave him a kiss on the head and looked over at the still full plate at waffles, going cold and waiting for Eric. Steven secretly liked the way Mrs. Foreman tried to make him part of the family.

"Well if he's not going to eat them," Red folded up his newspaper, placed it on the table and reached over for Eric's plate of waffles. Before Kitty could stop him he was wolfing them down like they were nothing more than breath mints.

"Red, I made those for Eric, he's a growing boy, he needs his food!" Kitty put her hands on he hip and gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah Red, if Eric doesn't eat the government might start questioning why we're hiding an Ethiopian," Hyde took a stab at his poached egg, "or even worse, he might turn side ways and disappear, just like a piece of paper."

He turned his hand one way then the other to demonstrate just what would happen to paper Eric. Red chuckled he always enjoyed poking fun of his least favorite, least athletic child. He'd seemed to taken a warming to Hyde instead of his biological son.

"He is not an Ethiopian, he's just...thin like a Chinese gymnast" Kitty shock her head as she stirred her tea. She rounded the kitchen counter and sat in her normal spot at the table.

"You say that now, but you weren't there when he slipped between the crack in the sofa cushions last night," he took a bite of his poached eggs, "took me 20 minutes just to find him." This also made red laugh, so Hyde naturally had to smirk at his clever comebacks.

"There's a flashlight and a shoe horn in the draw if that ever happens again," Red nudged him in the shoulder and pointed to the kitchen counter facing them.

"But Red I thought you needed that for after you stick your foot up his ass," This made the two laugh even more as Kitty shook her head disapprovingly and sipped her tea. There were only a few things Hyde truly enjoyed in life, they were; throwing things at glass, sex, rebellion, led zeppelin and burning Eric Foreman. Out of all of them burning Eric was his least favorite, yet happened most often. Now that he thought about it, he should probably add Jackie to that list. He had marked out ten days on his playboy calendar, it was the first time he'd used it for something other than staring at almost naked chicks.

Suddenly the sliding door slammed shut, he'd been laughing so hard he hadn't realized someone had opened it. He couldn't see behind him to see whom it was but only heard their voice.

"Foot in the ass? Oh you must be talking about Eric," Jackie gave a little cackle and nodded in agreement, she must had just caught the end of the was dressed in snug bell-bottom jeans and a tight red button up blouse. Her hair as always was in perfect ringlets and sat on her shoulders with ease.

"Oh it's you, I thought the wicked witch had arrived," Hyde quipped, swirling in his kitchen chair to get a better look at her, "What? No flying monkeys today?"

It was hard to not check her out, she'd filled out over the last year and the hip hugging jeans made her look especially curvy for a petite girl. The pluses to having dark shades were that girls could never tell where he was looking. So he drank her in as she sneered back at him with perfectly rosy lips.

"At least I don't look like a nasty shoe brush," she smirked, referring to his 'man of the north' like beard. It was coming in nicely if he didn't say so himself. Before he could stop himself he stroked it from his sideburns to his chin. Red got up from the table brining his newspaper with him, Jackie was the limit on what he could handle in one morning.

"Fee fi foe fum, I smell the blood of a skank.... Not that I don't love your company but what are you doing in my kitchen?" Eric had been stuck in the 'I hate you all' stage. Where everything in life was a miserable and the only thing that made him happy was the possibility of Donna returning. So there he was looking dirtier than Kelso after playing with dogs and still in his bathrobe.

"Foreman, I didn't know your sister was back," he couldn't help himself, it was too easy and way too much fun. There was some Jackie protecting mechanism now pumping in his brain, just next to the 'Laurie's a shank' button which was often pushed. Jackie sighed and sat down in Red's chair, pushing her purse onto the table. It was time to get onto her good side, and step one was burning those who burnt her.

"Very funny Hyde," Eric gave out his fake laugh and sat down in his usual spot. Meanwhile Mrs. Foreman got up and left, she wasn't about to be blamed for his lack of waffles. Those who fall behind get left behind, and in this case it was Jackie and Hyde.

"Whose been eating my waffles?" Eric waggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He stabbed his waffle-less plate with his fork and looked across the table at Jackie.

"Why would I eat your dirty waffles?" Jackie snapped, then looked over to see Mrs. Foreman with a frown on her face, "No offense Mrs. Foreman." she raised a hand to Kitty, who just said a few things under her breath and pushed through the swinging door into the living room.

"Settle down Baby bear, Goldilocks didn't eat your waffles," Hyde couldn't believe he'd just fairtaled that whole sentence, he really needed to stop watching early morning cartoons "Red ate them," he said after getting a spaced out look from Eric. He sighed and pulled a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and began to butter it.

"Great," Eric barked, Hyde hated angry Eric, he looked like a giant pimple about to pop at any second and cover them all in unpleasant puss. The puss was usually always Donna related and came in the form of a complaint.

"First Donna leaves, Now Red eats my waffles, what next..." there was the pussy complaint. He made his small woes sound like the end of the world. If anything, it just made Eric seem more spoiled than Jackie. Something Hyde hadn't thought was impossible.

"I would say loss of hygiene and self respect but by the looks of it, that's far gone," Jackie studied her nails and then quickly folded them across her chest and looked into Eric's miserable face.

"Oh the Humanity," Hyde said sarcastically and dug into the warm toast. Jackie lent over and patted Eric lightly on the arm. He withdrew almost immediately as if her touch had burnt his skin. This pissed off Hyde a little, Eric treated Jackie like she was some barnacle on a whale.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's with Kelso who's a dumbass. And your mom's waffles aren't that great, my Mexican cook makes better." Jackie's attempt at consoling anybody was really a lost cause before it even started. This was just another lost cause to add to the list.

"Yes, because that makes me feel oh so much better," Eric spat, pushing his cold eggs around on his plate, with absolutely no intention of eating them.

"Hey, maybe she's just lowering her standards on Kelso's. I mean a whole summer with him, staying in a van...something's bound to happen," Hyde was just trying to speak the truth.

Eric scrunched his lips together in that unamused way he did all to often, " I'm hoping he turns gay, gets an ugly rash or...there's always the option of getting eaten by sharks."

"Personally I like the getting eaten by sharks options," Jackie decided, picturing Michael on a surfboard paddling out to sea then getting eaten by a great white in one huge bite. Hyde imagined almost the same thing, except with more blood and guts, because everything was better with blood and guts.

"Well Forman," Hyde got up, taking his empty yellow plate with him, " all you can hope is that if the van's a rockin' someone comes knockin'," he lightly slapped Eric in the back and went to the sink to dispose of his dirty plate. It was too much fun winding Eric up, he got his knickers it a twist so easily.

"And hope it's not a girl knocking," Jackie added, her brown eyes beaming up at Eric, "because those California girls are sluts and would probably go for a threesome." she nodded to herself, as thoughts of a Jackie/Donna threesome played out in Hyde's mind. Why did all conversations end in visions of sex?

Eric slammed his head against the table, the yellow plates and cups shook and Jackie pulled her bag off the food covered table. She placed it in her lap and looked up at Hyde.

He was looking especially fine today, his hair was almost tame and his favorite led zeppelin shirt clung to his chest. Jackie had never noticed what a nice body he had, it wasn't extremely built but he was solid with broad shoulders and toned upper arms.

"Watch it Eric, you might what to keep those last few brain cells," Hyde laughed, and lent across the kitchen counter. His aviators slid down his nose and he smirked. It was more at Jackie than at anything else. Jackie turned a light shade of pink, had he noticed that she was checking him out?

"Steven's right, being semi-smart is all that you have going for you," Jackie pursed her lips and patted Eric on the head, " and let's face it, your a spindly star wars loving nerd, you don't have a lot going for you." She shrugged and got up, sitting there and watching Eric beat his head mindlessly against the kitchen table was getting irritating.

Just then the sliding door opened, Fez stepped in and closed it behind him. He was holding his breath and his didn't look impressed in the slightest.

"So riddle me this you bastards," his hands were on his hips and he looked from Jackie to Hyde then back again, ignoring Eric who was still bashing away his last few brain cells.

"Which one of you stole my milk duds?" Fez's eyes turned into the size of raisins and he shot dirty looks around the room.

"I can answer that in a simple knock knock joke," Hyde sniffed, and pushed his hands into his pockets, " Knock Knock," he began with a smirk across his face.

"Who's there? Fez played along with a stupid grin plastered on his foreign mug.

"No one gives a rats ass about your milk duds!" Hyde barked and pulled a half-empty pack of Milk duds from his pocket. He popped one in his mouth and turned towards the basement stairs. Fez needed to learn how to hide his candy better, they were easier to find that Eric's money stash. The Candyland box box was no place to hide valuables.

* * *

"So everyone close their eyes while Fez hides his candy," Fez instructed, holding a giant bag of tootsie rolls and double bubble gum in his hand. Hyde leant back in his chair and Jackie lounged to the left side of the couch. A Black Sabbath album played on low in the background and it was getting increasingly warm in the foreman's basement. The way they were all sitting made it convent for Hyde to keep an eye on Jackie. It was already the afternoon and he'd gotten no closer in his attempts of getting Jackie, how was he suppose to flirt with a girl he burnt every second of the day?

"Fez, no one cares about your candy," Hyde raised a hand and dropped his last milk dud in his mouth. The taste of stolen candy was so much better than bought candy.

"Says the bastard who has eaten my milk duds!" for a small foreign man he had alot of rage. He honestly couldn't understand Fez's obsession with Candy, sure they were sweet and tasty but...well so was Jackie's lips. Okay, scratch that, Candy was freakin awesome. Now that he thought about it, he could go for some tootsie rolls.

"Look Fez it doesn't matter where you hide your candy, I have read alot of Nancy Drew novels and with my superior snooping skills I will find them," Jackie explained, it amazed Hyde that she read anything at all, he'd never seen a book in her hand. Jackie with a book was like Fez wit a girl, not commonly seen.

"Like this one time, Michael tried to hide my Christmas present but I found it," she crossed her arms across her chest and flicked her brown locks behind her shoulder. Clearly impressed with herself.

"He didn't hide it, he wrapped it and put it under the Christmas tree," Hyde cocked his eyebrows and leant over the circular table to turn on the Tele. He flicked through a few channels till he came across an episode of Fantasy Island.

"But the point is, is that I found it," she shrugged and gave a little pout that made Hyde want to reach out and kiss her stuck out bottom lip. It was getting increasingly hard to stop himself for just jumping was constantly stricken with the fear that if he didn't jump soon, some other guy would. Then he'd be right back where he started.

" If you're so great at snooping then how could you didn't know Kelso's was cheating on you with Laurie?" Fez smirked, "Ah burn," he snapped his fingers together. Hyde would have punched Fez in the arm for but he would have felt like a hypocrite for doing so. If had had the chance he would have made the same comment.

"Well if I wasn't so good at snooping how would I know that you like to wears women's pants," Jackie was reasonably quick on the come back, something that Hyde hadn't expected. It just made him like her that little bit more, a girl who could stand her own was more than cool in his books.

"Man, you wear woman's pants?" he would say it was unbelievable, but knowing Fez it wasn't that unlikely. If Fez weren't so obsessed with sex he could have been gay, that or he was just compromising from something.

"Shut it! I like the way it hugs my curves okay, it makes me feel sexy," Fez scowled and shot Jackie with a look of foreign rage.

"Yeah you and Farreh Faucet," oh how we wished Charlie's Angels was on, at least it didn't have a midget in a suite holding drinks. Why on earth was he watching Fantasy Island? Kelso was right the short man was creepy as hell. He feared that if he didn't turn it off now he would be having nightmares for the next week. Hyde leant over and turned the dial, hoping to find a super giggly slow-mo of Charlie's angels. But before he knew it there was a cracking sound and he was on his butt on the cold cement floor. Splintered pieces of wood flew in every direction and Jackie ducked and covered under a cushion. Fez dipped behind the couch, holding his precious bag of candy to is chest. A blistering shot of pain ran up his spine, the pelvic bone and cement floor were too things that should never mix. Hyde scrunched up his face and rubbed the small of his back. He'd never seen that coming though he should have. The chair was busted up and had been in the foreman's basement as long as he could remember.

"Oh my Gosh, Steven are you okay?" Jackie threw down the cushion and rushed to his side. She crouched down and took hold of his upper arm. The fact that Jackie was suddenly worried about him made butterflies start beating in his stomach, his face turned bright red and he exhaled loudly. If he really wanted he could play it off a lot worse than it was, gain pity from her and get nursed back to health. It had been one of his many fantasies to see Jackie in a nurse outfit.

"Yeah, Just feels like my balls went back inside me," he said through gritted teeth and aloud Jackie to help pull him up from the train wreck. She led him to the couch and they both sat down in unison. The thing sunk under the weight of them, and their arms and legs were pushed together. Jackie slipped over and her breasts got crushed up agaisn't his arm. Well there was no Charlie's Angels playing but this would do.

"Oh I know how that feels," Chuckled Fez lightly, still fondling his candy behind the couch. Jackie turned around to give him a questionable look then turned back to the chair victim.

"Probably because your balls didn't drop till you were fifteen," Hyde snapped, wiping the dust from the collapsing chair of his glasses. Now there were just messy fingerprints on them. He fished them of his face and pulled up the end of his shirt of dust em off. They were being annoyingly stubborn, so he breathed hot air on them and rubbed his led zeppelin tee across the lenses. It was one thing if his chair was ruined but if he's scratched his glasses he would flip tits. He'd worn them so long he didn't know what the real world looked like, he was only tuned in to the slightly darker and greener tinted world. It was kind of like being stuck in a empty sprite bottle.

"How did that happen?"Fez questioned, as he fished through the bag of candy to find the piece he wanted.

"It's because the foreman's get their furniture off the curb on garbage day," Jackie shrugged and curled her legs up under her and released her hold on Hyde's firm forearm, she had been right when she was checking him out earlier, he was more solid than he first appeared. His bisep was reasonably large and firm and when he'd lifted his shirt to clean his shades she'd got a peak at his abs.

"Probably was just it's time to go," Hyde had known this for a while, he just hated the thought of loosing his chair. It was nice and worn in and was perfect for stretching back and relaxing. It was even in the perfect spot; close enough to the television to change the channel, facing the door so he could see people coming and the perfect distance away from the circular table so he rest his feet after a long day of doing nothing.

"Like your mother," Fez retorted, not amused that his balls had been dishonored. This just happened to be the wrong thing to say, because Hyde sprung up in a mili-second. The one thing that always got him going was mention of his mother. Fez bolted to the other side of the room. Lucky for Fez, Hyde didn't get far, he reached around and stroked his back. He must have really messed it up bad because needle like pains were shooting up his spine.

"If my back wasn't bad I would step on your foreign face," Hyde threated, feeling much like an old man as he held his back and shook his fist. He sighed, rounded the couch and sat back down into the mustard yellow cushions.

"Steven, you should be sitting down not chasing foreigners, that's why we had the FEDS," Jackie smirked and patted him lightly on the shoulder. Her hair smelt of fruit shampoo and was making Hyde feel light headed, he knew that if Fez was any closer his nose would be in her curls.

Hyde shifted back and forth on the pillow trying to get comfortable and rid of the stabbing pain in his back at the same time, "maybe you should get some aspirin," Jackie suggested after watching him wiggled around for a while.

"Don't worry mother Theresa, I'll be fine," he rolled back his shoulders one more time and then stopped moving all together.

"Well now that you are fine, could you close your eyes so Fez may hide his stash," Stash was defiantly the wrong word but Hyde guessed that one man's pot was another man's candy. Fez paced back and forth behind the couch, eyeing the game's shelf and the record player.

"Just hide it already," Jackie whined like the impatient, spoiled child she was. So they closed their eyes, or at least pretended to. Since it was impossible to see if Hyde's eyes were open or closed under the shades. He often used this technique during a boring lesson at school, which was usually all of them. However, Jackie had actually closed her eyes, which made it very tempting to do something to her while she was off guard. Perhaps slide a hand up her thigh, or squeeze her knee. He'd heard that if you squeeze a girl's knee it was one eleventh of an orgasm. Of course he'd heard that from Kelso, so there was a strong possibility it wasn't true. If he could really just have his way, he would reach over the push his lip's against hers. But he hesitated and she began to speak.

"Don't hide it in the Candyland box, that's so obvious," she said in her know-it-all way. There was the faint sound of footsteps and objects moving behind them.

"Or the Record player," Hyde added.

"Drat," Fez muttered under his breath and moved away from Eric's record collection.

"Or the Scooby-doo thermos," Jackie pointed out just as Fez reached for it.

"Aii," obviously Fez wasn't pleased that his stash-hiding plan was getting ruined.

"Twister,"

"Rocking horse,"

"Stupid helmet,"

The list kept going on and on till suddenly there was a loud bang and Jackie screeched and grabbed hold of Hyde in shock, her eyes were still shut but now they her face was tightly scrunched up in fear. Hyde had to approve of Fez's exit, he had slammed the door prettily loudly and made Jackie jump a few feet in the air before landing on him. Her small fingers had wrapped themselves around his arm and her head was buried near his shoulder. He looked down through his sprite bottle world and smirked.

"Ease up Jackie, Freddie crouger just slammed the door," her big brown's eyes turned up to look at him. Now if, Eric didn't make an appearance he and Jackie had the basement to themselves. There were a million things he wished he could do with her in this basement but he doubted any one of them were going to happen.

"Oh," she replied turning a little pink and realizing the death grip on his arm. He watched as her hands left his upper arm, leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind. "How was I suppose to know it wasn't a bomb?"

"I dunno, maybe because we're not dead?" Hyde retorted and slipped his arm behind Jackie's shoulder.

"Oh man Jackie, You got a splinter," he reached out and pulled one of her tiny doll like hands back to him. Just holding her hand made his heart speed up, till it was beating like a drum. There, just under the pinky finger, near her knuckle was an ugly wooden splinter. It must have gotten wedged in her hand when the chair exploded.

"Uh, and I just got a French Manicure, this is entirely the foreman's fault for buying such cheap ass furniture," she rolled her eyes and looked down at the monstrosity in her hand.

"So what do I do to it?" Jackie looked up, totally unaware of Hyde's heart that was currently humming to touch to much by AC/DC.

"You've never had a splinter before?" it really shouldn't have surprised him, Jackie didn't seem like the type to do any manual labor that would allow her to get one. Except he had heard Red say that she could fix up a car pretty well, or at least better than Eric. In Hyde's opinion, Jackie could work on his engine any day.

"No, You see Steven I don't ever have to touch ruff wood, that's why my daddy hired the Mexican's," she explained with an ear to ear grin the whole time. The way she spoke like a spoiled brat should have sickened him but for some reason it didn't. He let go off her hand, thinking that if he held onto it any longer it might creep her out.

"But What about Kelso? I'm pretty sure he had some ruff wood," it took Jackie a minute then she slapped Hyde angrily across the arm. He hated to bring him up, but she had basically asked for that one. And what could he do? Be a pansy and not jumped at it?

"You Pig," but she still laughed, "now what do I do?" she drew the attention away from painful thoughts of Michael and to the long ugly splinter stuck in her hand.

"You could always try sucking it out" which Hyde was all up for watching, "but it would probably take you all afternoon. So you need a pair of tweezers to pull them out."

* * *

"There should be some in here, Eric plucks his nose hairs," Hyde led Jackie into the top floor washroom, it had bright pink walls that resembled one of Kitty's nightgowns and had a white porcelain tub, toilet and sink. It was surprisingly empty, since Eric usually spent the majority of his day in here, doing God knows what.

"How would you know that?" Jackie shook her head in disbelief and leant up against the bathroom counter. She had conned Hyde into going with her, since she had no idea how to take out a splinter and from the sounds of it she didn't want to be the one to do it.

"Because sometimes I jump out and scare him when he's doing it. It makes it hurt, that tiny bit more." Hyde laughed cruelly and opened the mirror cabinet above the sink. There were a few bottles of liquor; hidden in their by kitty incase she felt like a drink some time in the night. Under those were a pile of toothbrushes, each a different color, Eric's was obviously the Luke Skywalker themed toothbrush.

"Yeah well Eric should really pluck that uni brow while he's at it," Jackie gave a disturbed shudder, "I mean I would have expected that from You, because your dirty and poor or Fez because he's foreign but never from Eric. I honestly don't know what Donna saw in him," she suddenly gasped in shock, she'd just had an epiphany, "Maybe that's why she left, she just couldn't tame the unibrow."

Jackie nodded to herself it was just so obvious now, Donna must have left because Eric was just belong disgusting.

"What about taming Unicorns?" Hyde cocked and eyebrow and looked over at her. He hadn't paid attention to a word she was saying but instead was thinking of horrific things to do to Eric's Toothbrush.

"Not unicorns! Unibrows! Uh Steven were you even listening?" Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, she didn't understand how people could just tune her out like that, and it was rather annoying.

"No," he admitted honestly, "but I found the tweezers," he pulled them from the second row in the cabinet and gave them over to Jackie. Before closing the cabinet he grabbed Eric's toothbrush.

"What are you doing?" Jackie took one look at the toothbrush and just knew something horrible was going to happen. Mostly because Hyde didn't look like he was planning to brush his teeth and also because the picture of Luke Skywalker on the handle ment it belonged to Eric.

"Luke Skywalker's about to blast into hyperspace," Hyde closed the cabinet and took a step over to the toilet, "and by that I mean, take a ride in the toilet." Jackie would have tried to stop him, but she wasn't to fond of Eric at the moment, especially since he'd yelled at her to get out of his house. It seemed like a grade 4 styled prank but it would be a nice way to lighten up her day. Hyde opened the lid and without a second thought, dropped in Luke Skywalker. He floated at the top, the toothbrush handle must have been a tube filled with air.

"Would you look at that he floats, I thought he would have sunk like a log," and with that he pushed down on the handle and Luke began to twirl in the middle of toilet. Soon he picked up speed till he was just a blur of black and white. They both laughed cruelly for a while then headed back over to the bathroom counter when Luke seized spinning.

Jackie handed the tweezers back to Hyde, there was no way she was pulling that thing out, he would have to do it.

"Why are you giving them back? I gave them to you, to take it out," Hyde pushed the tweezers back into her hand.

"What are you crazy, I can't take that out," she shock her right hand in his face, then put her hands on her hips and didn't look the least bit impressed.

"Then get sucking," Hyde laughed and headed for the door, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with a crying Jackie after he'd pulled the splinter out, she'd probably start beating him. "and when your done with the splinter, you can move onto me," he was a dirty kid, he couldn't believe half the things that came out his mouth. Personally he blamed his parents for never teaching him right and wrong.

"Steven!" Jackie gasped and kicked him sharply in the leg. He buckled a little and rubbed when she'd beaten him. Okay, he might have deserved that one.

"Please take out my splinter," she pinned, sticking out her bottom lip, Hyde looked away before he could get ensnared by her sad puppy dog look. That look was going to be the death of him.

"No!" Hyde reached for the door handle.

"Steven," she wined, as she perched on the Bathroom counter and batted her long eyelashes. Her long legs swayed back and forth, and she leant back on her hands.

Hyde watched her for a few seconds, his lips pursed and his arms crossed. All he could picture was walking up to her and kissing her, they would be perfectly eye-level. She could wrap her long legs around his waist and slid her hands around his neck. Hyde shook himself out of the daydream to find Jackie still pouting and holding out the tweezers.

"Fine, but only because it was kind of my fault," he snatched the tweezers out of her hand. Why did he have to give into her so easily? He would be damned if he became as whipped as Kelso. He didn't like being on the old ball and chain. Hyde inhaled and pulled her little hand back into his.

"Steven is going to hurt?" she look genially worried, he wanted to say, not as much as when Kelso left you but quickly thought otherwise.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "maybe, how would I know what your pain tolerance is," the tip of the ugly splinter just peaked out from her knuckle.

"Okay so, more or less painful that falling from a cheer pyramid?" Jackie nodded, thinking this was a good example of pain, landing on skinny white chicks always hurt.

"Would you be falling from the top?" he asked, not really giving a rats ass.

"Of course from the top, I am head Cheerleader. Only fat Rhonda would hurt falling from the bottom," Jackie shuddered and shook her head in disgust, Fat Rhonda was...well, she was fat and that was just wrong on so many levels.

"Well how should I know how much it hurts from falling from a cheer pyramid," Hyde snapped, sometimes Jackie could ask the weirdest questions, "but if your falling on fat Rhonda, then this will hurt more," he shrugged, it was probably an accurate answer.

"Uh just rip it out like a Band-Aid," Jackie squirmed just looking at the splinter.

"I'm going to count to three and on three I'll pull it out," Hyde suggested, pinching the tip of the splinter with the tweezers.

"Okay," Jackie took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"One, two-." but Hyde quickly pulled it out at two, "Three," he laughed. Jackie yelped and began to beat him in the chest.

"You-said-at-three!" her small fists made no real impact, but kept beating down on him as he laughed.

"Chill out Muhammad Ali, I got it out," he held up the pair of tweezers, a small wooden splinter peaked out the ends. Jackie stopped beating him and turned pink, her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh," she spilling said, Hyde backed off and gave her space to jump down from the counter. He disposed of the enemy wood in the sink and turned back to Jackie.

"So do I get a lollipop?" she questioned, bobbing up and down on her tip-toes like a ballerina.

"Huh? Does this look like an office from days of our lives?" Hyde quipped, shaking his head and pushing his glasses further up his nose, it was cute the way she bobbed up and down with excitement, "Fine," he sighed, " but I don't have any Lollipops," he pulled out a Tootsie roll from his pocket and handed it over to her.

"Where'd you get that?" Jackie questioned unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth.

"From fez's stash on top of the fridge," he smirked, quite happy with himself. Stealing from the foreign, giving to the rich, he was a modern day robin Hood, except he had it backwards.

"The foreigners need to learn how to hide things better, how do you think Christopher Columbus took over? The Indians never hid their stash of beaver hats well," she shook her head and skipped out the door. Hyde stepped over to the toilet, lent over and plucked Eric's toothbrush out with the tweezers then replaced it in the cabinet.

"There, good as new."

Jackie left for home after this, leaving Hyde to sit back and think. He went to the basement and picked up the shards of his broken chair. He'd been through good and bad with the chair and he couldn't believe it was gone. Now what would he sit on in the circle? The tricycle? He searched the basement for a new chair but nothing seem to fit, they were either too uncomfortable or just not what he wanted in a chair. The closet thing he came to a chair, was the foreman's couch. The last shard of his chair had been stuck in jackie's hand. It seemed odd that something he loved so much could hurt someone he loved. It was slow but he seemed like he was getting somewhere with Jackie. Maybe tomorrow he would stop hesitating and do something.

* * *

Not completely chuffed with this but here it is.

Thanks for reading :) want the story to continue? Please Review :D


	3. Day Two

here's Day 2/10, thanks for reading, please review :)

* * *

**Day 2: The Chair & The Bandit**

_I can go zero to sixty in three point five,  
Baby you've got the keys  
So shut up and drive._

It was already midday before Jackie arrived at the foreman's. Hyde had got antsy waiting for her, so antsy that it had finally come down to sorting his record collection. He lay back in his cot and sifted through Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin and was now onto Pink Floyd's Dark side of the moon, an album which he believed you had to listen to from begin to end to understand. It was the closet to a book he'd ever gotten. Right at the end of his record collection was a Barry White album. One of Eric's sappy records must have gotten mixed in with his. He turned it back and forth in his hand, wondering if he kept it long enough, he and Jackie would be in his room listening to it and fooling around.

Thoughts of fooling around with Jackie were so vivid in his head, it was as though they had materialized into a ghost and were haunting him. It had gotten so bad that when Mrs. Foreman had asked ' how would he like it' referring to eggs, he had almost said 'ruff and hard.' he had quickly coughed uncomfortably and replied 'hard boiled'. He gazed up at the playboy calendar on his wall, one day had been crossed out in red marker. Nine days were left to see if it really was possible to get Jackie Burtkart in less than two weeks. It was weird, the half naked girl representing July was really doing nothing for his imagination. All it did was make him picture Jackie in a tiny skintight red bikini, something he would give and arm and a leg to see, and maybe the Barry White album as well. Dang it, why didn't the foreman's have a pool? Maybe Jackie was right, the foreman's were cheapskates. He could always blow up a kiddy pool, fill it with water and wait for Jackie to go for a swim. It would never work, just another fantasy he could add to the list. He had to stop and think when did Jackie go from cute to hot? Hadn't she just been that naive little girl who kissed him on the hood of her daddy's Lincoln? Just as he began to faze back into the memory the sound of the basement door opening and closing then someone breathing heavily. It was defiantly either Fez or Jackie because no other person he now could make sounds that high. Whoever it was really needed to stop because the sounds of them huffing and puffing wasn't helping Hyde's sudden horiness.

"Steven!" Jackie yelled from the other room, clearly out of breath. His mind was running a million miles an hour, and was powered by only unholy thoughts. She was out of breath and calling his name, what next? Would she appear in a wet bikini? He needed to think of anything but that or else she would get an unpleasant surprise when she found him. Red Forman, Red Forman, Red Forman he thought over and over in his mind.

"Steven you in there?" Jackie trotted along the short hallway and appeared at his door. Unfortunately she was clothed but her chest was heaving, and it was hard not to stare at it, obviously she had been doing some physical labor. She was draped in a cream floral dress and her hair was braided in pigtails that bounced around her head.

"Oh good you're here I have something to show you," she smiled and ushered him to the door eagerly. All Hyde could hope was that it was a little red bikini or a nurse get-up, either one would be awesome.

"Oh boy," Hyde said sarcastically and didn't move from his cot, he had to keep his cool no matter what.

"Come on Steven I know you'll love it, I picked it out just for you," she sauntered over a few feet and looked down at him. Red bikini, red bikini, red bikini. Since when had Jackie gotten anything for him? Well other than his boots which were more to get back at Michael after they'd broken up. She exhaled loudly, still a bit out of breath.

"It's for taking out my splinter yesterday," she nodded and pulled him up by the shoulder.

"Fine," he moaned, giving in to her tug and getting to his feet, "but it better not be a unicorn, pink...or a pink unicorn."

He followed her out of his room, down the short corridor and into the basement living room. Before he could get a look at his gift, she spun around and covered his eyes.

"Come on Jackie it's kind of hard to undress when your hands are busy. But if you can, that is an amazing talent and I could be in use of your services," he titled his head to the side and could almost hear Jackie roll her eyes at him. She would have slapped him but she was busy being his blindfold.

"No you pig," and she led him to the other side of the couch then let her hands drop, "I got you a new chair." Oh it was a new chair all right, it was bright purple with sparkles and a nicely carved pattern on the back. This had not been anything like he'd imagined, it fact this gift deserved a raspberry. He looked at Jackie in disbelief, she was shaking with excitement and nodding her head eagerly. She must have been huffing and puffing because she'd had to drag it down the back stairs.

"I know, right?" she was so pleased with herself. Hyde hated to crush her happiness but there was no way in hell he was sitting on that. For Pete sake it sparkled like a Chippendale dancer.

"Jackie what is that?" he still couldn't believe someone would ever buy a chair like that, but then again by the looks of Jackie he whole bedroom probably looked like that.

"You probably don't recognize it without three legs and the smell of Dumpster, but it's a chair," she clapped her hands and ran her fingers along the back of it.

"It looks like a Unicorn threw up on it," Hyde had to be honest, even if it would crush her. However instead of crushing her spirits it just made her light up even more.

"That's exactly what I thought! But without the throw up," she flicked her hand and shrugged her little shoulders. It was hard to not smile when she was glowing.

"I can't sit on that, I might as well be sitting on the major munchkin from the lollipop guild" he retorted, there was no nice way of bashing the chair, but it had to be done.

"Then what would you rather sit on?" she crossed her arms, her smile slowly fading.

Hyde thought for a minute, "The ground.... Eric...Marsha Brady's broken face, that midget from Fantasy Island, Jackie I would rather sit on Red's lap than that chair," he couldn't think of a better way to describe his dislike for the purple monstrosity.

"Hmpf I try to do one nice thing and this is the thanks I get," she turned her back to him and stomped to the other side of the room.

"Sorry Jackie but I have a reputation to keep up, and sitting on Unicorn barf isn't going to help it," Hyde shrugged both at her and the chair. He wasn't getting any further with her at this rate. She was now looking thoroughly displeased and sat herself down on the right side of the couch.

"And to think I spent a lot of money on that chair," it amazed her that someone couldn't love a sparkly purple chair, it was spectacular.

"Jackie it says it was marked down to five bucks," Hyde picked at the yellow price tag on the side of the chair. He cocked and eyebrow at her and wasn't surprise to see she wasn't looking his way.

"Hey it's the thought that counts," she snapped, "and your poor, you should be lucky to be getting anything over a dollar!" so she had played the poor card, if he was going to make fun of her gift, she would make fun of his financial situation.

"Fine, How about I bash it around with a baseball bat and spray paint it black. Then I'll Thank you and tell you I love it?" Hyde suggested, hoping it would put a smile on her pouting lips.

"Oh Steven you would do that for me?" Jackie seemed to be an easy woman to please.

Saying the words thank you and love in the same sentence was like flowers and chocolates to her. Her face lit up, and Hyde got Goosebumps just watching her big brown eyes beam up at him. If he knew she would react this way every time he vowed to deface something, he would have done it more often.

Suddenly the basement door opened again and Fez lunged inside, he too was out of breath but was much redder in the face. In his hand he was carrying half of what appeared to be a bologna sandwich. Before explaining a thing he slammed and locked the door behind them then threw him self down on the other side of the couch.

"Dogs-chasing-want-my-bologna," he said between grasps of air, "those speedy SOB's." Jackie laughed and petted him lightly on the arm, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah those Cops will do anything for a slice of meat on a bun," Hyde almost sat down on the purple chair but caught himself just in time.

"So what Happened Fezzie?" Jackie shook her head at Hyde's side comment and turned to the out of breath foreigner. Instead of answering straight away he took a bite of his sandwich. Hyde walked behind the couch and sat on only free seat left, since the purple chair couldn't be considered furniture.

"Well I was frolicking past Mr. Johnson's house-,"

"Since when do you frolic?" Hyde raised and eyebrow.

"Since when did you steal Malibu Barbie's chair? Now shut up and let me finish!" Fez wasn't pleased that he was being interrupted and had just noticed the brand spakin new chair in the basement.

"So like I was saying before Dorothy over here interrupted-"

"Speak for your self," muttered Hyde under his breath, if anyone frolicked it was Dorothy.

"-I was frolicking past Mr. Johnson's yard, la, la la," Fez sang happily, "then out of nowhere these two giant dogs jump over the barbed wired fence and started to chase me. They must had caught scent of my sweet Bologna sandwich," he sounded genuinely terrified but continued to eat his sandwich anyway. Something about this story just didn't add up.

"But Fez Mr. Johnson owns two Chihuahua's," Jackie shook her head, and twisted to face him, "and he doesn't have a barbed wire fence he has a white picket fence."

Hyde and Jackie began to laugh, Fez had exaggerated the whole thing, and the thought of Fez getting chased down the street by a couple of Chihuahua's was quite entertaining.

"Okay so maybe they were Chihuahua's but they bit my ankles and now they're tender," Fez frowned and rubbed his sore ankles, he then finished off the rest of his meaty sandwich.

"Oh and by the way Fez it isn't pronounced Bologna, its pronounced bo-log-na," Hyde said in the most serious tone he could. He loved messing around with the foreign kid, if he had a resume, which he didn't, he would have put it down as a hobby/interest.

"Ah no wonder the lady at the sandwich shop gave me a weird look, I thought it was because I was checking out her daughter," Fez laughed with relief.

"Wait the sandwich place next to the muffler shop?" Jackie titled her head to the side, pushing her braids behind her shoulder.

"Fez, she was looking at you weird because she doesn't have a daughter, you were checking out her son," Hyde laughed cruelly, pushing his feet up on the table. He did it gently since yesterday's chair fiasco he was scared of making any sudden movements in a chair. Especially since his back seemed to be killing him, apparently landing on your butt, messed with your spine.

"But he had such silky hair and big beautiful eyes," Fez couldn't believe a man could be so beautiful, okay except for Kelso, who had lashes that went for miles.

"Oh man Fez you were checking out another man," Hyde laughed, shaking his head and holding his sides. Fez scowled and looked around the room.

"I was checking out a man? What? While you were asking your fairy Godmother for a chair fit for a princess?" Fez snapped, eyeing the sparking purple chair in the corner.

* * *

An hour later, after many arguments about the purple chair, and Fez finding out it was actually pronounce bologna not bo-log-na Hyde left the basement to find his El Camino. He strolled to the end of the foreman's driveway and unlocked the driver-side door.

"Cool, where are we going?" Fez appeared with a grin on his face and a orange lollipop in his hand. Hyde had been generous and left some of Fez's candy stash alone.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," Hyde said and slipped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him.

"Oh come on Hyde, don't leave me with Jackie, she gives me _needs_," Fez pinned, pursing his lips together and began to pout. It seemed a lot cuter when Jackie did it.

"Fine but you know the rules," now that he thought about it, leaving Fez alone with Jackie wasn't a great idea, the foreigner was a sneaky guy and he didn't even want to think about him getting his hands on Jackie.

"Yes, yes virgins ride in the back," Fez sighed and stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

"Because?"

"This is America, and that's the law,"

"Right," Hyde laughed to himself, and Fez jumped in the back of the El Camino. Fez was so gullible sometimes, he bet that Fez was constantly jipped out of money. He put the key in the engine and turned it on, he loved his car, it was sleek, black and the most expensive thing he owned. Above all he loved the sound it made when it roared through point place, sometimes the engine would make the whole car vibrate. Just as Hyde was about to pull out of his parking spot, the passenger side door opened and Jackie leapt in.

"Jackie what the-,"

"Just drive! Mrs. Foreman is trying to teach me to make brownies and she's had a little bit too much calluha," she said shaking her head, so that her braids flung back and forth. Hyde's hands were stuck on the wheel but he wasn't going anywhere.

"But Jackie-"

"Just Drive!" she commanded, pushing her hand down on his thigh to make the acceleration go. His leg burnt under his touch and she slowly pulled back his hand so that her fingers dragged up his leg. He coughed uncomfortably, thanking the forces that he had a great poker face and aviators to cover up his emotions. Silently, he wished her hand had traveled up a little further

"You heard the woman, Drive!" Fez yelled from the cargo trunk in the back, banging on the side of the truck like a taxi.

Hyde pressed down on the acceleration, the engine roared to life and he bolted down the Suburb Street. Jackie was burning up like an ant under a magnifying glass, she waved her hand in front of her face and pulled up her dress a little so just a glimpse of her thigh was showing.

"Okay you can come along on one condition," Hyde said, tilting his head and looking at her from under his glasses.

"No talking about Unicorns, Kelso, money, Abba, weddings or anything in-between. Or so help me god I will pick you up and throw you at a mailbox," he thought this was a good enough threat. Maybe if he were luckily she wouldn't talk about any of those things. The truth was, he would throw Fez at a mailbox way before he'd throw Jackie.

"Fine," Jackie agreed, "Where are we going?" she questioned, fanning herself with her hand. They sped along the streets at full speed only breaking from stop signs. Hyde leant over and turned on the Radio, Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix was playing; a song he approved off because that man could play a guitar better than he could breath.

"I'm going to the hardware store to pick up some black spray paint," he was going to fix up that chair, so he could at least get some use out of it and make Jackie happy.

"Steven you really shouldn't graffiti things, you'll get in trouble and Red will kick you out," Jackie shoot her head and studied the passing mailboxes outside her window, "and then where will you stay? In the flatbed of you car, living on and Dumpster soup?"

"It's not for vandalizing, it's for fixing that chair," Hyde watched as Jackie started to unbraid her pigtails and push her fingers through her loosened hair.

"You mean destroying it?" Jackie corrected undoing the last braid, he hair was extremely wavy and hung close to her face.

"No, I mean fixing it," in Hyde's mind the purple chair was destroyed the day she bought it. It was going to take a lot of work to fix that awful mock of a chair. Jackie didn't answer but lent back in her chair and rolled down her window. Usually she would worry about ruining her hair, but it was already a frizzy mess and it felt like 100 degrees in the El camino. Hyde watched her through his peripheral vision, her brown locks of wavy hair were floating around her calm face, her eyes were closed and she looked like a sleeping Angel. He wondered why Kelso had always said ' why cuddle when you can do it' when Jackie looked so perfect with her eyes closed.

"What is it Steven? Do I have something on my face?" she quickly panicked, pulled her purse onto her lap and yank out her compact mirror. She studied herself in it for a few minutes then returned it to her purse.

"Don't scare me like that," Jackie sighed, "Only ugly men or Donna get food stuck to their face," she explained and sat back in her chair.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the engine roared again as they worked their way up a hill. Jackie oddly seemed to be enjoying herself, there was a smile plastered on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Hyde quipped, totally confused, sometimes he just didn't understand woman.

Jackie laughed, "Oh nothing, just admiring your engine," she smirked at him and looked back out the window.

"Whatever," Hyde thought it was weird that Jackie was appreciating his car, but then again Red had once told him that she knew all the parts of a car and how to fix it.

In no time at all they arrived at the hardware store, Hyde slowed down and parked the El Camino around back in the customer parking. It felt weird going to buy something, usually he just stole it, or took it from Foreman which couldn't be considered stealing because it was far too easy. Fez didn't look so happy getting out the flat bed but Jackie seemed ecstatic.

"Who taught you to drive? The Dukes of hazard," Fez swayed back and forth and held onto the side of the car. Hyde laughed as Fez tried to stand but his knees shook like a wibble wobble, and just like a wibble wobble he managed to wobble but not fall down.

"Come on Daisy Duke," Hyde swung an arm over Fez's back and steadied him, "Didn't you have a lollipop?" There was no lollipop in Fez's mouth or hand.

"I did, till you crazy son of bitch went over a bump and I swallowed it," Fez spat angrily but let Hyde walk him down the ally to the hardware store. Jackie had skipped off in front of them and was waiting at the front door for them to catch up.

"I could have died," Fez whined.

"We can only dream," Hyde smirked and adjusted his glasses and watched as Jackie twirled her hair.

"Why is Jackie so damn happy?" Hyde was still confounded by the grin on the girl's face. He couldn't think of anything funny he'd said recently and there were no cute boys in sight.

"Hmm, it couldn't possibly be because your car vibrates like a cheap motel bed," Fez said in his know-it-all way.

"Hey it takes more than a quarter to keep that car running," Hyde said defensively, that El Camino was the closet he'd ever get to having a baby.

"Well it doesn't take a quarter to get Jackie running if you know what I mean," Fez chuckled and nudged Hyde in the stomach.

"Fez, Jackie is spoiled and rich, you have to pay her five bucks to leave the basement,"Hyde cocked an eyebrow and pushed his aviators further up his nose, sometimes the foreign kid made no sense at all.

"Hyde your car gives her _needs_," Fez blurted out in a whisper turning quite pink as he did so.

"Gives her needs? Man that's crazy talk, all it does is vibrate," Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing, his car was making Jackie horny before he was. What type of insanity was this? Then he realized that his car was just like one giant sex toy on wheels. What girl needed dirty magazines when they could take a ride in the good old El Camino, "Oh, Seriously?"

"Man, if someone created a vibrating chair, woman would never need men again,"

"God creates man, man creates vibrating chair, woman replaces man with chair, man stops breeding, woman destroys man," Hyde had just predicted the end of the universe and it was in the form of a vibrating chair. By the sounds of it, if this chair was created and sold nationally men would end up like Fez, virgins or celibate.

"Woman creates Fez, Fez destroys chair, Fez does it with woman," Fez grinned, picturing himself standing over a pile of flaming vibrating chairs, holding a woman on either arm.

"Women are disappointed and turn into nuns." Hyde cackled and slapped his Fez on the back.

* * *

"Ouu Steven you should get this paint, it's red and sparkles," Jackie was overly bubbly and was holding up a can of red spray paint. Hyde took it from her hands and put it back on the shelf. All he could think about was his vibrating car and the look of glee on Jackie's face. Maybe if he could get rid of Fez, seduce her then bring her to his car and turn on the engine, everything else would just fall into place.

"Yes because I want to turn Unicorn barf into Unicorn blood," Hyde put his hands in his pocket and looked at the wide variety of spray paint cans in front of him.

"Hey it would be an upgrade," Fez said slapping Hyde on the back and picking up a can of lime green paint, "You should paint it green,"

"So I would be sitting on Kermit the frog? No," There were so many different colors on the shelf it was like looking inside a packet of skittles, if he started spraying all the bottles, hyde was sure he'd be able to taste the rainbow.

"You know who was the best Muppet?" Jackie quipped, pointing a finger, "Miss Piggy, she was fat but she made up for it by being classy."

"No Jackie you've got it all wrong," Fez shook his head, and put a hand over her shoulder, "Gizmo was clearly the best, with his blue skin and little rat slave."

"Fez you just like Gizmo because he's a foreigner...And rizo the rat who's American is his servant," Jackie shook his hand off her shoulder and turned to the shelf behind them, it was covered in different kinds of pluming pipes. "God, that's just as messed up as someone like Donna dating Eric."

"So what if I would like a rat slave?" Fez crossed his arms, "You can hire Mexicans but no, Fez cannot have his rat slave."

Hyde was tuning them both out and was about to reach for a bottle of black spray paint when a man with a thin mustache appeared. He was wearing a black vest and a pair of suede shoes. He had no hair, besides his mustache and something about him seemed French.

"May I help you find anything?" asked Fenton in his drawled out tone.

"You can find yourself a new town, Fenton," Fez swerved around, recognizing the voice at once. The two glared menacingly at each other till it looked like their heads were going to explode in a fireworks display.

"Fez," Fenton acknowledged him, "this is my town, finders keepers, losers weepers,"

"Oh you would want me to weep wouldn't you?"

"-Yes I would you foreigner,"

"-Speak for yourself, you French SOB,"

"-At least us French have taste,"

"-Bad taste,"

"-There if only room in this town for one foreigner,"

"-Then it shall be me,"

"-Not likely!"

Fenton and Fez grabbed spray cans off the shelf, held them out and began to circle each other like two dogs over a piece of meat. Jackie stepped out of the way, scared that one of them was going to get paint on her new cream dress. She quickly stepped behind Hyde and peeked over his shoulder.

"What are they doing?" Hyde asked, looking behind him as Jackie hid.

"Saving this hundred dollar dress of course, if either of those foreigners get paint or it, I'll report them to the FEDs and get them both deported." she replied, watching out for herself.

"Not you, them," Hyde was slowly starting to believe Jackie had a one track mind, and it was all about Jackie, 24 hours, 7 days a week and since brain capacity was only big enough to think of one person at a time.

"Oh, I think one thinks the other is foreigner, and so does the other one, and besides that, I have no clue," she frowned and gave a shrug, "What should we do?"

"I say we just let it play out, 10 bucks on pepe the pew over here," Hyde motion to Fenton who was holding a black spray paint and was slowly circling Fez. He shoved his hands in his pocket, this was turning out to be quite an entertaining trip to the hardware store. Fez was fighting Fenton, Jackie was using him as shield, and he might even get 10 bucks out of it.

"Steven!" Jackie hit him on the back, "If you're going to take bets at least make the stakes higher. 20 bucks on Gizmo!" she yelled and pulled some money out from the front of her dress and waved it over Hyde's shoulder. He really needed to get Jackie drunk and play poker with her, he would come away with more money than point place bank.

"Hey Fez, What's that I see? A pair of pants that make you butt look like a watercolor painting?" Fenton gasped and pointed behind Fez.

"What? where?" Fez went to turn but Fenton struck his quickly, and sprayed him across the eyes with a bottle of black spray paint.

"Aii my eyes, I will never see a boob again," pinned Fez closing his eyes and dropping his can of spray paint so that it clattered to the isle floor, "you French bastard!"

Hyde reached behind him and yanked the dancing money out of Jackie's hand, "I'll take this," he then turned to Fenton and took the black spray paint he was holding, "and this."

Fez was still angrily rubbing his eyes and was cursing under his breath.

"So now we know who the real Queen on this town is," Fenton laughed, stomped his foot and turned to Jackie who didn't look the least bit impressed.

"I had good money bet on him," she snapped angrily, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She glared at Fenton, her eyes turning smaller than pebbles.

"Your a feisty one aren't you?" he stared her up and down, "If you like you can earn it back," he winked at her in what he thought was a seductive manner.

"Okay pepe the pew, unless you want to shove a cork up your French ass you'll take your au de toilette stench and get lost," Hyde said defensively not appreciating the tone the little French man took with his girl. Fenton swerved on the heels of his feet and checked out his new opponent. Hyde's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, his legs were wide apart and there was an ugly sneer on his lips.

"You're not to shabby yourself," he smirked, turned back from where he came and scampered off. Jackie turned pink, she couldn't believe Hyde had just gotten so protective, she had no idea what was coming over him lately. It was odd having him watching out for her, she would have said it was like having an older brother. But Hyde was becoming quite good looking, and she'd kissed him before, so brotherly definitely wasn't the word. He even looked fine in the shabby clothes he was wearing, his thin white 'Blue Oyster Cult' T-shirt showed off his upper body, and his large belt buckle drew attention to his groin. His jeans were slightly beaten and ripped around the seams but just added to the sexy scruffy effect. Jackie was suddenly pulled out of her daydream by Hyde's booming laughter.

Fez had black spray paint all over his hands and from one side of his face to the other in a long strip that covered his eyebrows and eyelids.

"Oh man Fez, you look like the hamburgeler," Hyde had to hold his sides, it was just way too funny, he'd never seen Fez look so miserable in his whole life.

"That French SOB, he will pay for this," Fez put his hands on his hips and scowled.

"What are you going to do? Steal his French fries?" Hyde couldn't control it any longer he was in tears. He pushed up his aviators and whipped away the tears forming in his tear ducts.

"Oh it won't be his French fires I'll be stealing," Fez snicked maniacally and pushed his fingertips together. All he needed now was a giant swirling chair and a white cat.

"Man, I need to get out of here, this place does stuff to you," Hyde flicked away one last tear and started to make his way down the isle to the cash register. Jackie skipped over to the shelf of plumping supplies behind Fez. She picked up a bent pipe and held it up to her nose.

"Hey Fez, guess who I am?" Jackie smiled, pretending to have Gizmo's nose.

"You know Jackie not everyone has a perfect nose like you," Fez barked, putting his hands into fists and balancing them on his hips.

"But Fez I was pretending to-"

"Good day!" she held up a hand and began to strut down the isle.

"But Fez!"

"I said Good day!" he stomped off and left Jackie looking extremely silly holding a pipe up to her nose.

* * *

'_Well I'm hot blooded,  
Check it and see,  
I've got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby do you do more than dance.  
I'm hot blood, hot blooded,  
You don't have to read my mind  
To know what I have in mind'_

Hyde reached over and turned the dial on the radio, he couldn't be listening to hot-blooded when the girl next to him was making his blood boil. All he could think about were the dirty feelings she was having at that very moment or the fact that she was enjoying herself a little too much in the passenger seat of his car. It was like he was stuck in some whacked up dirty movie but he couldn't just pull over and attend to her needs because he had a foreigner that looked like the hamburgerler in his flat bed. The song was right when it said ' you don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind,' because he was burning up and there were something's that aviators and a poker face couldn't cover up.

'_And like a true natures child,  
We were born, born to be wild,  
We can climb so high  
I never want to die  
Born to be wild,'_

Jackie rolled down her window, she was so warm she thought menopause might have come early and she was having hot flashes like Mrs. Foreman. All she could think about was Hyde yelling at Fenton and the way he had seemed genuinely pissed off that someone had even suggested doing stuff with her. What had changed since the time she'd brought Chuck over and all he'd said was 'that's cool,' Now he was getting protective, like he she was part of his property. Oh that was kind of hot, she liked being owned, it made her feel special. She could say one thing though, his car was amazing, never had she felt so good in the passenger seat of a chair. Okay except those few times she'd done it with Michael in the front seat of his shagging wagon. Maybe she should just let loose, go wild, be spontaneous and deal with the needs she suddenly had. Oh what was she saying? The stupid 'Born to be wild' song was messing with her mind. She quickly leant over and turned the dial.

'_I ain't asking for much,  
I'm saying love take me downtown  
I'm just looking for some touch,'_

Oh sweet Jesus, Hyde thought, there was some force upstairs that was playing around with him. Having a good laugh while he had to listen to 'Tush' and try and control the tug in his jeans. He couldn't let in and be as bad as Fez, Fez would have one hand down his pants and be driving with the other. If anything he had to be Zen, be relaxed. He was letting his imagination get the better off him. Jackie didn't look like she was enjoy the ride that much, in fact she look a bit worried. Oh man, any lyrics about going downtown were just not helping at the moment. He turned the dial again.

'_All my friends know the low rider  
The low rider, is a little higher  
The low rider drives a little slower.  
The low rider is a real goer,'_

Jackie shifted around on the seat, she looked over at Hyde. He seemed so cool, so relaxed. He was rugged, his Aviators were hiding some dark mystery that was just begging to be discovered. She knew he had an amazing body under his scruffy band t-shirts and washed out jeans, there was something under than fist belt buckle that needed to be released. She shook her head, she was being brainwashed by his bad taste in rock music, that must have been it. There was no way she could be having dirty, unholy thoughts about some one like Steven Hyde. It was defiantly time to turn the dial.

'_Slow ride  
Take it easy,  
I'm in the mood,  
When the rhythm is right  
Move to the music  
We can roll all night,"_

Yeah, he could have her in the mood, rolling all night. All he had to do was kidnap, pin her to his bed and push his lips into her. Pull that cream dress over her head and slow ride. Okay he couldn't do this anymore he was going insane. Just as he leant over to turn the dial, Jackie reached over too. Their hands touched and they looked over at each other, both of them were so red in the face they looked like a couple of radishes.

"Sorry," she said pulling back her hand and letting him turn the dial. This one look and touch almost sent him over the edge. Dead Puppies, Red Foreman, Eric's scrotum; he quickly thought of unpleasant things that would bring him back down.

'_I don't want you to be no slave  
I don't want you to work all day  
I don't want you to be true  
I just want to make love to you.'_

'Hey I love this song, turn it up!" Fez yelled from the flat bead to the El Camino.

Hyde had given up, the forces were against him today, he just had to accept it. Luckily they had reached the Foreman's driveway. He parked the El Camino on the road and turned off the radio. He waited till Jackie and Fez got out then rolled up the window, took of his glasses and smashed his head against the steering wheel.

* * *

Hyde threw down some old newspaper and put the purple monstrosity on top of it. He thought it best to spray paint the chair in the foreman's garage, away from Jackie who was making him feel as needy as Fez. The Black spray paint rattled as he shook it, approaching the backside of the sparkly chair first.

"Steven what are you doing?" Red strolled up the driveway and through the open garage door. He didn't look very pleased, "What's that?"

Hyde looked at the chair then back up at Red, "according to Jackie, it's a chair."

"I shot commie's so things like this could never be made," Red shook his hand at the chair.

"Apparently one got away.... And made this chair," Hyde reasoned, continuing to shake the spray can.

"I don't know, I was pretty thorough, once they were laying limp of the ground a shot them a few more times in the head to make sure they were really good and dead," Red laughed, remembering his old war days. Hyde shrugged, covered his mouth and began to spray over the sparkles.

"This isn't one of those pansy-ass crafts Eric likes to makes, is it?" Red asked, walking over to the mini fridge at the back of the garage and pulling out a 6-pack. He broke one off and handed it to Hyde.

"Thanks Red," Hyde put down the spray can on the chair and popped open the can, "No that would be his model space crafts and knitted doilies," Hyde smirked and took a sip of the ice-cold beer.

"How did I end up with two daughters? I knew I should have said something after I caught him putting on kitty's lipstick," Red shook his head, still in disbelief that he could have such a pansy-ass feminine son.

"Yeah you need to start yelling at them at a young age, why do you think I turned out alright? Because my mother threw plates at my head when I stole her car and rode it around the school parking lot" Hyde nodded thinking back to the good old days of dodging cutlery and flying saucers.

"Oh Eric wasn't young when I caught him, he was 13," Red and Hyde began to laugh.

Hyde liked joking around with Red, he wished he had had a father like him.

"You know I was thinking, that foreign kid, Pablo or whatever his name is. Maybe he's a bad influence on Eric," Red pondered, his eyebrows furrowing together, "I could have sworn he was wearing woman's pants the other day."

Just then Fez pulled open the sliding door and shut it behind him. There was still a strip of black paint across his face and on his hands. He walked over to the Garage to join Hyde and Red.

"And look, here comes Zorro now," With this, Red slapped Hyde on the back and left with his 4-pack of beer and the one in his hand.

"Fez why didn't you wash off the paint?" Hyde asked, watching as Fez pouted, pushing his hands in the front pocket of his pants.

"It won't come off, it is stuck on like super glue," Fez whined, touching his face, "Oh, this is worse than the time Kelso super glued my hand to the front of my pants,"

Hyde laughed at the foreign kid and watched as he continued to rub his partially black face.

"And then everyone thought I was touching myself," he continued.

Hyde shrugged, "But Fez you do that any ways,"

"Yeah, but at home," Fez pondered for a second, "Okay and in the basement.... In the washroom at the Hub.... And that one time in your room."

Hyde punched Fez in the arm, "Why in my room?"

"I dunno, I wanted to switch things up a little, make it spontaneous for pepe," Fez explained, rubbing his arm. Hyde didn't know if he could ever go back in his room, it was tainted forever. He let out a shudder just thinking about it, whoever introduced Fez to playboys and dirty movies should be shot.

"Well next time you and pepe are feeling spontaneous do it in Eric's room," Hyde put down his beer and picked up the can of black spray paint.

"I can't, I don't like the way G.I Joe watches me, it makes me feel self conscious," Fez moaned and moved to the other side of the chair. Inching as far away as possible from the black spray paint.

"Hyde you must help me get this off, Mrs. Foreman beat me with a frying pan because she thought I was trying to steal her liquor," Fez looked back at the Foreman's house in fear. Hyde laughed, he could just picture Kitty taking a swing at Fez and fez jumping around screaming 'aiii!'

"Well were you?" Hyde asked over breaks of laughter.

"Let's not get technical about whose stealing what. The real problem is getting this off my face," Fez said innocently and gave a weak smile.

"I dunno Fez, I only know how to apply spray paint, not take it off," Hyde shrugged, with all honesty he'd never tried to get spray paint of anything. He'd only fixed up signs, for the squares or marked his territory.

"But I have tried everything, water, soap, soap with water. What else could I do?" Fez put up a finger for each idea then closed his hand into a fist.

"Have you considered getting it off with more spray paint?"

Just then, Jackie sauntered up to the Garage door, a smile going for ear to ear on her face. Her cream dress flowed behind her. She caught eye of the chair that was mainly black now, except for a few sparkles.

"Oh Steven in looks so classy in black, like a little black pawn in a game of chess," Jackie clasps her hands together, looking delighted.

"Hey, you've never said that about me," Fez snapped defensively, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's because your only one tenth black," Jackie retorted pointing to the strip of black across his face. Hyde sprayed the underside of the chair then chucked the empty can of spray paint on the garage floor. He looked up at Jackie, with her hands on her hips and her smooth locks bouncing around her tiny ears.

"Hey Fez, maybe Jackie will know how to get that off your face," he threw a hand in Jackie's direction, "though she was never too good at getting Laurie of Kelso's face." Hyde laughed cruelly and admired his chair. He didn't mean to bring up Kelso, it just sort of happened.

"Yeah well, in a fight I connected my foot to her face, which kind of made up for it," Jackie shot back, crossing her arms defensively and sneering at Hyde. How had she had such dirty thoughts about him a few hours before? She was clearly suffering from heat stroke.

"Yeah that was hot," Hyde said coolly, not looking at her, put at the legs of the chair.

Oh that's why, thought Jackie and turned a light pink. There was brief silence and Fez looked between Jackie and Hyde.

"Come on Fez, I'll see what I can do," Jackie grabbed Fez by the hand and led him out of the garage, "This will be just like the time I gave the cook a make-over, I turned her from a velma into a Daphne in less than an hour."

"Okay but let's get one thing clear, I want to be Fred, he is the most handsome. But I would also like a Scoobi snack."

* * *

Hyde picked up the black chair by the back and carried it from the garage to the back stairs. It was lighter than a feather, he couldn't believe Jackie had trouble getting it down the stairs. But then again Jackie weighed the same as a small dog and therefore carrying anything must be a struggle. Hyde balanced the Chair in one hand and opened the basement door. he quickly placed the Chair in his prime spot and sat down.

"So Steven," Jackie came down the small corridor. The first thought that came to Hyde's mind was why was Jackie in his room, without him, without Barry White and with Fez.

"I'd like to introduce you to the new and improved Fez," she smirked, throwing back her hair and ushered Fez out of Hyde's room. Fez walked out and strutted into the basement living room. From head to toe he was dressed in black, even his face was black.

"Jackie, I said get it off his face, not turn him into a ninja," Hyde laughed as Fez did a twirl at the end of his runway walk, "I don't even know where to look, he's basically invisible."

"Well I couldn't get the paint off, so I tried to blend it in with his face, then I had to match that with his clothes," Jackie sighed with a shrug, she had done the best she could with the time she'd been given.

"And now he's ruling the Japanese underground?" Hyde titled back in his new chair, it was comfier than he had thought.

"Dang right," Fez struck a pose, "I think it takes of five pounds, don't you?"

"Maybe you could give that five pounds to foreman so he can stop using chapstick as deodorant," Hyde snickered and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He better not be using my Chapstick, I don't want dirty Eric germs all over my lips," Jackie shuddered at the thought and sat down on the couch.

"No one does, that is why Donna left," Fez laughed, his white teeth seemed to stick out like a soar thumb, "ah burn."

The door to upstairs opened and Mrs. Foreman quickly rushed downstairs. She didn't look at any of them but took a pile of laundry from the washing machine and replaced it with some dirty clothes in a laundry basket. She turned the Washer on, rubbed her hands together and turned around.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman what's for din-"

she screamed when she caught sight of Fez and grabbed hold of the washer behind her.

"You won't get my Gin and Tonic, not today, not ever! Red! Red! He's back," Mrs. Foreman screamed at the top of her lungs. She stared daggers at the foreigner.

" it's Just Fez," Jackie tried to explain.

"He's paying you to say that isn't he? I knew you liked money Jackie, but helping a theft into my house!" Mrs. Foreman seemed mortified and began to book it upstairs.

Jackie shrugged, "I don't know why she's yelling at me, she let's a theft live here," she looked sideways at Hyde.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from upstairs. They were coming closer and closer, till the door opened and Red began to make his way to the basement.

"Oh no, I better hide before Red puts his foot up my black ass," Fez looked petrified,

He looked each way then froze, "but I am invisible," Fez smiled and stood perfectly still in the little corridor behind the couch. Red got to the bottom of the stairs, looking furious and searching the basement for any signs of Fez.

"Where's that woman's pant wearing foreigner? I'm gonna shove my foot threw those tights pants and into his ass," Red threatened, an evil grin plastered on his angry mug.

He quickly caught eye of him, the pearly white smile he had wasn't the only thing that gave him away, it was also the fact that dressing in black doesn't actually make you a ninja.

"Fez, Red isn't a T-rex, he's gonna see you if you stand perfectly still," Hyde pointed out, and Jackie nodded in agreement.

"How about if I do this," Fez bolted for the basement door and was gone in a flash.

"Wow," Jackie was impressed, "How did Fez learn how to run that fast?"

"Probably from years of jumping-borders with his mexican brothers," Hyde watched the basement doors slam shut and the sounds of footsteps disappeared into the night. Red turned back towards the stairs, still fuming out the ears like a kettle.

"Great, now I have to convince Kitty to get out of the closet," Red yelled, "You know what this means right? No one gets any dinner tonight," he sighed and began to trot back up the stairs, "The next time I see that Foreigner Kid, I'm going to shove my foot so hard up his ass, he'll fly back to where ever he came from." His voice trailed off and ended with the slamming of the door upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" Jackie questioned, turning to Hyde and his brand spanking new chair.

"Now you wear in this new chair with a round of lap dancing," Hyde smile and balanced his hand on his knee. Jackie didn't look like she was going to agree with this plan.

"Um no," she gave a quick smirk.

"Fine, make me some toast?" he offered, "shirtless?"

Jackie thought for a second. "fine," she agreed with a shrug.

Hyde was blown away, this seemed to good to be true, "Seriously?"

Jackie leaned over and smacked him in the arm, "No you Pig. Here's what were going to do. You can make me some toast. You'll burn it of course and I'll have to re-do it, Okay?" yeah it was too good to be true, shirtless toasting was always too good to be true.

"Yes dear," he sighed and got up from the chair and Jackie led him upstairs.

* * *

So that was Day 2, probably a lot of grammatical errors in there so I apologize, please review :)


	4. Day Three

A/N: Thank you for you for reading and reviewing :)

This will probably be the last chapter for a while because I'm going away to camp.

* * *

_'Take my chances,  
Fake my glances,  
Wait those answers  
anywhere but…'-Feltbeats  
_

**Day 3**: **Nurse Jackie & Mr. Hyde**

He just couldn't get up it was physically impossible. When had his back gotten so bad? Sure, it was slightly painful yesterday but now it was unbearable. It was entirely that chair's fault, smoking his tailbone of the cement floor had crippled him. How was he suppose to make a move on Jackie when he couldn't move? So far things were going well, Jackie had made his some toast for dinner yesterday and they had sat and talked for a while. It was hard to not burn her when that was all he was used to. Hyde moaned and rolled over so he was facing the door. It was pitch black in his room and the door was open only a nudge so that only a smidgen of light came in. Voices from the living room carried and he could hear Jackie's distinctive high-pitched squeak. From the sounds of it Fez was getting wailed on. It was so painful to be able to hear her but not see her. It was even more painful to think that Fez and Jackie were alone together. He had to get up, it was vital that Jackie wasn't left alone with the sneaky foreigner. Day three was moving fast and if he didn't get up soon, he would have only 7 days left to get Jackie. Suddenly an Abba record started to play in the living room. That was the line, and it was just crossed, he had to get up and stop this insanity. He would be damned if he had to lie in pain and listen to Abba.

'_...Gimme gimme gimme, a man after midnight, take me through the darkness to the break of the day..._'

Hyde's ears felt like they were going to bleed, listening to Abba was worse that doing it with big Rhonda. Sighing, he rubbed his hands down his face and tried to sit up.

"Jackie turn that off before I come and make you!" he bellowed, pushing his covers down to his waist and attempting to move. There was the sound of clicking heels on a hard floor then his bedroom door swung open and silhouette of Jackie appeared.

"Well you'd have to get up to do that," she snapped. All he could see what a black outline of a short girl, in heels and a box like hat.

"I can't I'm a cripple, Just like Steven Hawkins, Soon I'll be using a electronic word pad to talk," Hyde moaned, "turn-off-that-crap," he said each word in his best rendition of an electronic voice. He didn't need to see her eyes to know she was rolling them. She was silent for a few seconds then took a step into his room.

"Well Steven, If you're a cripple then I might be able to help," she sounded delighted, delighted about helping him. Something was messed up, Jackie was never happy to help anyone. Hyde knew what he wanted to say, ' So you're going to crack my back with some mind-blowing sex?' but he had to cut down on the dirty remarks or else he'd get no where. And of course he had dreamt of Jackie in that way but he wanted more that.... Well _that_.

"So you're going to buy me a new back?" he asked with a fake glee. It sounded like something Jackie would try and do, fixing a problem with money.

"No stupid, I'm going to fix your back," she barked, swaying a little on her feet. Hyde considered this option for a second, Jackie trying to fix his back could mean a lot of things. Maybe she was going to walk across his back like one of those tiny Chinese masseuses. Seeing she was around their size.

"Woah hold on Jackie, when you said you were going to fix your cat, it ended up with no balls-" Hyde held his hands in the air whether she could see them or not.

"-Look I was doing my volunteer hours with Mrs. Foreman all morning so I think I can handle this," Jackie sounded very sure of herself, but then again Jackie was always sure of herself. It was hard to take anything she said seriously.

"Sorry Jackie but there's some things a scotch on the rocks can't hel-" Hyde wasn't able to finish his sentence because Jackie had just turned on the lights in his room. After being blinded for a second he looked up and instantly thought he was in a dream. Jackie was dressed from head to toe in a white nurse uniform, with black netted stockings, high heels and a crisp white hat. Her dark brown curls fell perfectly around her heart shaped face and her lips were painted rosy red. She gave him a smirk and swayed her hips back and forth. He reached over and pinched himself in the arm, but he didn't wake up, it was real, all 90 gorgeous pounds of it.

"Dear penthouse...." Hyde whispered under his breath. No wonder it sounded like Fez was getting wailed on minutes before. He was probably trying to do anything to make a move on Jackie.

"What did you say?" she stepped forward, unable to hear his whisper.

"Just that you can handle me however you like," Hyde was sweating already, if he wasn't so crippled he would have been out of bed and on her in two seconds flat. How could Kelso run away from this? Oh right, he was an idiot.

"Okay good," Jackie smirked, her mind was obviously not on the same track as his, "You can call me Nurse Jackie and I'll be helping you today," all Hyde could think of was the lucky bastards that had probably gotten sponge bathed by nurse Jackie at the Hospital that morning. She strolled over to his bedside and sat down on the side of the cot. His eyes ran from her heels to her thighs and back down. There had to be a law put in, that Jackie was only aloud to dress as a nurse. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"Oh my Gosh Steven, are you choking?" Jackie's eyes turned to the size of saucers and her mouth hung open. Hyde was concentrating so hard, he had forgotten to breathe.

"Because I was volunteering at the hospital not the funeral home, I can't fix you if you're dead!" she panicked but he took a deep breath and nodded that he was Okay.

"I mean most of the time I just sat around and the cute older doctors flirted with me," she laughed and batted her eyelashes in an all too vain way.

"You don't say," Hyde scoffed out sarcastically, attempting to sit up but failing miserably, "So nurse Jackie do you get to keep that outfit?" he crossed his fingers, he could be in use of that outfit, many, many a times. Mainly to look good on the floor next to his bed.

"Why?" Jackie quipped tilting her head to the side, her red lips pursed together.

"No reason," he smirked, he suddenly felt very naked without his aviators. He reached over to this bedside table but couldn't find them. Jackie instinctively reached over him and grabbed what he was looking for. As she did he got a peek at the black lace bra she was wearing beneath her outfit. RED FOREMAN, RED FOREMAN, RED FOREMAN.

"Here," Jackie opened up the Aviators and pushed them onto his face.

"Thanks Nurse Jackie," he smirked, he liked to say her new name, it made him feel like he was in one of his many fantasies, "So how are you going to fix my back? Oil massage? Hot bath?" personally Hyde wanted both, preferably the massage then the hot bath. Jackie didn't answer immediately but looked around the room, as if she was searching for something.

"I was thinking Twister," she turned to him and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

Hyde's eyebrows furrowed together, "Is that some foreign move Fez tried on you, because I'll burn his eyebrows off." he'd been looking for an excuse to do something hilariously awful to his foreign buddy. Jackie laughed and shook her head.

"No stupid, I mean the game," she gestured towards the small shelf in the right corner of his room where there were a few game boxes.

"Jackie I need a chiropractor not a giant sheet of plastic candy buttons,"

"No Steven, Twister is like a chiropractor for poor people," she patted him on the leg and gave him a very convincing look. This was better than the time she worked at the cheese place in the mall and was dressed as an old fashioned wench.

"Oh is that what you did at the hospital? Did you play operation when someone needed their appendix out?" Hyde squinted up at her, it was hard to be constantly looking up. Now he knew how Jackie must feel everyday of her life. It was so irritating.

"Come on Steven at least give it a try," she bounced up and down on the side of the bed. It was making his cot move and he felt another hold your breath marathon about to happen.

"Last time you said that I ended up with food poisoning," he scowled which was a hard thing to do when a pretty girl in a nurse get-up was sitting on your bed.

"Steven," she pinned again.

"Jackie If I was made to play Twister I'd look like Richard Simmons and be more flexible than a bendy straw," Hyde shrugged, even that hurt his shoulders, "or you know, be like Fez." It was far too easy to bash Fez, but that crazy SOB could kiss his own rear end. Jackie continued to look down at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please," she stuck out her bottom lip. He couldn't take it anymore, she looked far to good in her nurse outfit, and the pouty lip got him every time, it was his weakness.

"Fine," He looked away, she bounced up and down and clapped her hands, "but only on two conditions. First, You have to wear the nurse outfit while we play. Secondly, Fez isn't aloud to play," Hyde thought these rules were fair, especially the last one. He couldn't believe he was going to play Twister, it was more embarrassing than the time Kitty had to teach him how to dance.

"Hey no fair," Fez stepped into the doorway of Hyde's room. He'd obviously been listening in the hallway.

"Fez I thought you left," Jackie turned around and frowned at the foreign kid.

"Well you were wrong then weren't you, I was here listening all along, this is mutiny I'm telling you!" Fez put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. He'd had a bath and most of the paint had come of since the day before but he was still more gray than brown.

"No Fez, see mutiny is when you turn against the leader and take over. You would have had to be the leader for that to work," Hyde explained.

"Oh shut up you cripple, in my country we would stick you on a raft and leave you for the sharks!" Fez pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to look at Hyde.

"See Fez now that's what you do in a mutiny," Jackie raised her eyebrows and gave a nod. Hyde was intently watching the back of her head as her hair shook back and forth when she talked.

"Oh you would know that, you twister hogging whore!" and without saying Goodbye Fez sprung away back down the corridor. Jackie gasped, she couldn't believe what the foreign kid had just called her, Jackie Burkhart was no whore. Hyde would have raced after him and whacked him on the arm but he would have hurt himself in the process.

Fez reappeared at the door a few moments later with an awkward smile on his apologetic mug.

"I am sorry Nurse Jackie," he looked at the floor, "Tomorrow will you volunteer at the library and come read me bedtime stories?" Fez liked the idea of Jackie dressing up like another one of his fantasies, it was like Christmas in July or a pg13 issue of playboy.

"How about I volunteer to twist you into a pretzel?" Hyde threatened through gritted teeth. Fez made a whimpering sound and flew back down the corridor, soon the sound of the basement door opening and closing could be heard.

* * *

"Okay Steven, If were going to play Twister you need to get up," Nurse Jackie gestured for him to move up and get out of bed. Hyde pushed himself up on his arms but that was about as far as he got before giving up. It was kind of humiliating, he was weaker than Eric.

"You'll have to go on without me, don't worry you can set it up here, ill say the spot and body part and you can make the positions," Hyde smirked and petted her lightly on the forearm.

"Uh. That sounds like Michael's idea of sex," she rolled her eyes as Hyde broke out into a fit of laughter. It was nice to know Kelso was an even bigger failure than he thought. Once he'd stopped laughing Jackie got up from the bed and looked down at him.

"Okay I can do this, believe or not I have experience in moving large amounts of weight. Everytime Michael passed out on top of me, I was the one who rolled him onto the floor," She clicked her heel against the cement floor then moved to head of Steven's bed where he was balancing on his elbows. He was wearing a white wife-beater, his hair was a curly untamed mess and his pecks looked chiseled under the thin top. His muscles protruded out of his upper arms and he tried to support his weight on just them.

"You roll me onto the floor, I'll bite your ankles like the black night in Monty Python," he threatened, not wanting to land on his face. He had luckily never broken his nose and he wasn't planning on starting now.

"I'd like to see you try, these heels are 3 inches high," she laughed and unexpectedly stripped back Hyde's blanket to reveal his pale legs and a pair of checkered boxers. She'd never seen Hyde's leg's before, they were rather stick like in fact and blindingly white for some reason. Probably because they'd never seen the light of day. He shivered and tried to pull the blanket back on.

"Hey I was using that!" Hyde wailed angrily.

"For what? You're getting up Steven!" she retorted, throwing the blanket on the ground.

"For hiding those," he pointed to his white chalk legs, "I was protecting the world from going blind. The glow that comes off those is radioactive," he didn't seem as self-conscious about his legs as Jackie had thought. Yet he did try to steal the blanket back.

"I guess I'll have to help you get dressed too, jeez Steven you're so needy," Jackie rummaged through a laundry basket in his room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white band T-shirt. On the floor next to his bed was his fist belt, so she picked that up too. Hyde just watched as she bent over and back up a few times, it was quite entertaining. And needy defiantly was the word of the day.

"Sorry Jackie but I'm just _needy_," he smirked. Jackie rolled her eyes, yet she has checked him out from top to bottom and she didn't mind helping him get dressed.

"At least your not a wrinkly old man," Jackie shuddered, remembering the hospital.

"Man, you had to help a wrinkly old man get dressed?" Hyde laughed trying to picture Jackie helping a wrinkly naked man into a smock.

"No, I saw one at the hospital. Steven if I ever become wrinkly and old can you just pull the plug?" she asked, sitting down at the head of his bed and pulling one of her legs up so she was facing him.

"Oh, I'll take you out back like Old Yeller," of course he never would, he'd rather take Kelso outside and shoot him in the butt than Jackie.

"Thanks Steven," she smiled and with strength he never knew Jackie had, she slipped her arms under his, and pushed forward so that he was sitting upright and her chest was squished into his back. He could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. It was like getting a tight hug from behind.

"All those girl fights," Jackie sighed, answering his unasked question.

"Jackie, we've discussed this," Hyde tried to focus on anything but her warm burning touch, "If you're ever going to get in a girl fight, you phone me and I bring a video camera, a whistle and a tank of mud." Jackie whacked him good and hard in the arm. In no time at all she had him on his feet. His back hadn't hurt as much as he thought, it was more getting up that was the sore part. Now that he was on his feet it wasn't that bad. However he wasn't going to tell Jackie this when she'd just promised to dress him and play twister in a nurse outfit.

"Uh, I'm never having children, I should have just hired a maid to do this," Jackie whined and helped Steven step into his jeans. She was crouched down looking up at him. This was oddly like a dream Hyde had once had.

"Hey if you want to call a maid to come over, the more the merrier," Hyde smirked picturing Jackie in a French maid get-up. Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled his pants up with a tug, so that she was on her feet and staring him in the eyes, her hand still gripping his zipper in front of his crotch. He was considering leaning down and kissing her but then again he was still slightly crippled.

"Jackie...Belt," he thought he might explode.

"Steven I'm dressed as a nurse not a school teacher I'm not going to belt whip you," she rolled her eyes, Hyde was getting pervier by the second.

"No my belt," he pointed to the fist belt in her hand. She handed it to him and he snaked it through the belt hoops and clasped down the buckle. He then picked up the bottom of his wife-beater and pulled it over his head. Jackie's eyes crawled from his chest to his abs.

"Steven why'd you make me help put on your pants if you can do it yourself," she put her hands on her hips and pursed her red lips. He laughed, pulled the white-t-shirt out of her hands and over his head.

"It's weird I always pictured a nurse taking off my pants not putting them on," Hyde shrugged and walked out of the room. He could hear the clicking on Jackie's Heels on the hard floor behind him. In the living room Eric was sitting on the couch watching an episode of love boat. The horrific sounds of Abba still played in the background. Hyde quickly turned off the record player, Eric twisted around to see Hyde clutching his belt buckle, legs apart, and Jackie walking out of his room with a Twister game dressed in a Nurse outfit.

"First off," Eric began to applaud Hyde, " secondly, are you available to jump out of my birthday cake?" he directed to Jackie who squinted and looked appalled that he'd asked.

Hyde sighed and pushed his thumbs between his belt buckle and waist, "Sorry Foreman I already ordered you mom for that, she's way cheaper and all those years of doing Red has made her flexible," he smirked and patted Eric on the shoulder.

"Besides I'm a nurse not a slut, now get of the couch," Jackie snapped, her reds lips pursed together and her head tilted to the side.

"You didn't say 'Nurse Jackie says'," Eric wiggled his finger back and forth. Well if he wanted to play it like Simon says, she'd just have to play along. Hyde went to sit down but quickly decided otherwise when a shot of pain ran up his spine.

"Fine," Jackie took a step forward, "Nurse Jackie say's get off the couch," she said through clenched teeth, she looked over at Hyde for a little support.

"Oh I like the way you order me around," Eric sprung of the couch and looked down at Jackie. Hyde breathed in, his lips scrunched together and he stepped behind Eric.

"Doctor Hyde says cut it out before I kick your ass," Hyde cocked an eyebrow. Fez's pervyness he could handle, but Eric could be damn annoying, "Now help me push this couch forward so we can play twister."

Jackie smirked, she loved this sudden protective vibe had for her, it was kind of cute. She turned a light pink and hopped over a bit over to get out of the way. Eric looked at Jackie then Hyde, he couldn't understand why Hyde was getting so defensive over Jackie, he hated Jackie. Well at least he thought he hated Jackie. Hyde bent down to push the couch but in an instant reached for his back, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh man Hyde are you okay?" Eric actually sounded genually concerned, "Nurse, Nurse we've got an emergency," he barked at Jackie then began to laugh at his own joke.

Jackie glared Daggers and stepped over, "I know, we'll never be able to move this couch now," she shook her head and gave a shrug. Hyde laughed as he straightened up, still rubbing his back.

"Burn," he smirked and adjusted his aviators.

"Fine I might be weak but at least...at least I'm not like the Quasimodo over here," Eric smiled and pointed at Hyde who punched him in the shoulder.

"Uh you guys are useless," Jackie stepped forward and pushed the couch a foot forward, then slapped her hands back and forth and looked at the two, "Now Nurse Jackie say's were playing Twister, so get flexing bean pole." Jackie sat on the edge of the couch, lifted up a foot and slipped off her red stiletto.

"You're playing Twister with a bad back? Did Kelso just hit you with the stupid stick before he left," asked Eric.

"According to Jackie it's the poor man's chiropractor," Hyde shrugged and picked up the twister box that Jackie had dropped on the couch. He opened it and dropped the large plastic mat on the floor behind the couch.

"Yes but according to Jackie, Unicorns are real," Eric said with a grin, which soon dropped from his lips as Hyde handed him the spinning dial.

"Hey don't bash the Unicorns or Nurse Jackie will shove a thermometer up your ass," Jackie threated as she slipped of the other heel and sudden became extremely short. Hyde began to laugh cruelly and stepped onto one side of the mat.

"But I don't wanna be the spinner, they didn't make me Mushroom number two for nothing you know," Eric frowned and shook the spinning board at the two.

"Yeah they made you mushroom number two because you were that much more nerdier than mushroom number one," Hyde laughed and pulled his hands out from behind his belt buckle.

"You know what I don't have to play this," Eric scoffed and placed the spinner on the side of the couch. Meanwhile Jackie began to stretch, she put one leg up on the couch and leant into it.

"On the other hand," Eric's eyes were glued to Jackie stretching, he picked the spinning board back up.

* * *

"Right foot on red," Eric called and Jackie stretched for the nearest red. Hyde had no idea how he'd gotten in this position, let alone gotten to the floor. His back was just as sore as ever and now a few more of his limbs were beginning to ache.

"Sorry Foreman, but if I put a foot on Red, He'll stick his up my ass," Hyde laughed throughout his pain. The only thing that took away from it was focusing on the funny positions Jackie what getting herself in. She was flexible but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she kept on making things more difficult for herself. She would reach for a green square too far away, or a yellow on the wrong corner.

"Steven don't make me laugh, I'll shake like Big Rhonda on a bucking bronco," Jackie said through quick gasps of air. At the moment she was on her back, and her arms were spread eagle apart. Hyde was in almost the same position on the other side of the mat but both hands were to one side.

"Yes because I wanted that image in my head," Eric said sourly and spun the dial again, "Left hand on yellow." Hyde switched his hands around but Jackie flipped her torso so that she was now facing the ground.

"Okay last time I heard that, Kelso had stuck his hand in yellow snow," Hyde remembered. Kelso was blabbing along, then he'd pushed him into the snow bank and his hand had landed in a thick puddle of mushy yellow snow.

"Left foot on Blue," Hyde moved a foot down, Jackie moved a foot up, "What do you have to say about that? Wise-ass?" Eric was getting fed up with spinning the dial. This was the second game and he still wasn't aloud to play and Hyde's back wasn't getting any better.

"It's my favorite flavor of Kool-Aid," Hyde smirked up at Eric.

There was an evil look plastered on Eric's face, Eric was up to something and Hyde knew it. You could read Eric like a book, Hyde knew this, since he always lost at poker.

"Right foot on green-what's that mom?" Eric quickly called up the stairs even thought it sounded like Mrs, Foreman hadn't yelled a thing. Jackie moved her foot up, Hyde moved his down and suddenly he realized what Eric had been playing at. But before he could complain Foreman had dropped the dial and sprinted up the basement stairs. Jackie's head was perfectly positioned over Hyde's waist, her arms were on either side of his legs. And he was on his back looking down at her. If there was ever a time to have dirty thoughts, it wasn't now or else Jackie would be in for a awful surprise.

"Uh Foreman that sneaky bastard," Hyde sneered at the ceiling. Jackie seemed to be holding strong and not moving an inch in any direction.

"It's a Good thing I'm head cheerleader or else I wouldn't be able to hold this position for so long," Jackie smirked to herself, not willing to give up on the game. Hyde stared at the ceiling, trying to focus his mind on nothing in particular, or alt least not on Jackie. He didn't want to hear about Jackie, holding positions for a long time, it made his knees weak and his jeans tug.

"Jackie I don't think Foreman's coming back," Hyde had to end this or else it would be disastrous.

"Sorry Steven but I'm not that gullible, I'm not a loser," she snarled, she obviously thought he was just trying to cheat so that he could win. He couldn't believe he was playing twister, with Jackie and he actually was playing to win at some point. His arms shook under him, sure he lifted weights but being stuck in the same crab-walk position was doing a number on him.

"Believe me Jackie when someone's not coming back I know it. Just like how I knew my mother wasn't going to come back," Hyde quipped, his legs were ready to give out from under him and his back was killing him.

"Don't try that pity thing with me, I created that, how do you think I became head girl scout when I was younger? Because I whined at people's doors till they pitied me and bought my cookies," he knew she was smiling, he didn't even need to look. Whenever Jackie talked about herself, she was smiling.

"Yeah or maybe they were sick of hearing your whinny voice and wanted you to shut up," Hyde was beginning to loose focus and was lashing out, "Okay I give up," he pulled out his legs but they caught around Jackie's arms and they both got flattened to the floor. Jackie landed on Hyde's legs. Her chin bashed off his belt buckle and she wailed in pain. Hyde landed flat on his back and felt the warm lump, which was Jackie's small body landed on top of him. He didn't move but just lay there as Jackie pulled herself up and sat back on his legs.

"Oh my Gosh Steven, I'm sorry, I kind of landed on you hard," she put her fingers to her lips. Hyde looked up as she staddled the end of her legs, he hair was a mess and her hat was crooked.

"Yeah _hard_, Jackie can you uh...maybe get off-" not the word he'd been wanting to hear at the moment in time.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she quickly got up and trotted over to his head. Without thinking twice he sat up with ease, then pulled himself into a crouch and finally was back on his feet. He patted his shirt and Jeans down and adjusted his aviators.

"Nurse Jackie, I think you fixed my back," he broke into a smile and so did Jackie. Hyde twisted back and forth and rolled his shoulder blades, it felt so much better. It was almost back to normal, he pushed his fingers behind his belt buckle and smirked down at Jackie.

"See sometimes I'm right," she shrugged.

"So where's my lollipop?" Hyde held out a hand and had a very pleasant look on his face. Jackie looked blankly at him, "Do I look like a candy store to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Hyde cocked and eyebrow and tapped his foot.

"Uh no," she looked away, then reached down her shirt and pulled out an orange lollipop, "here," she handed it over to him.

"Hey if I don't like my flavor can I reach down and pick another?" Hyde wanted more than anything to rip that outfit of her skinny little body.

"Nurse Jackie says punch yourself in the arm," Jackie crossed her arms but couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh.

"So is this appointment over or do I get a physical?" Hyde was getting into the danger zone and he knew it. Before Jackie had a chance to answer the basement door opened and Fez sprung inside. He looked back and forth between Jackie and Hyde and didn't seem the least bit amused.

"You both look tired and sweaty," Fez eye's turned into the size of raisins, "and you have a lollipop," he pointed a finger a Hyde.

"Yeap, got it from between the candy mountains," Hyde laughed and licked the lollipop slowly. Jackie rolled her eyes and attempted to adjust her hat.

"I see," Fez took a step forward and observed the lollipop, "Citrus orange, smooth exterior, circular shape," he breathed in sharply, "So which ones of you sons of a bitch stole my candy?"

Hyde looked over at Jackie then back at the goofy foreigner, "From the stash on top of the fridge or under Red's Corvette?"

"The Fridge of course," Fez laughed like it was a stupid thing to ask, then the smile quickly dropped from his lips, "Oh Damn it," he stepped back out the door and slammed it behind him. Hyde laughed cruelly and took another few licks of his lollipop.

"Stealing Fez's stash, I approve," Hyde nodded at Jackie and walked over to his brand new, and quite sturdy chair.

"What can I say? I learn from the best."

* * *

It had been a few hours and after some major snacking at the hub and a few attempts by Fez at hiding his stash somewhere else they were all in Foreman's basement. The television was playing a episode of bewitched that no one other than Jackie was really watching. She'd abandoned the small white hat and the heels and was bundled up on the couch next to Fez. Hyde had spent the better part of the afternoon enjoying his freedom now that his back was better, and had even been kind enough to buy Jackie a soda for her valiant nursing efforts. Jackie never drank the soda though, because instead Hyde had thrown it at a pervy Boy who was undressing her with his eyes. He didn't know when he'd turned into Jackie's White knight but he had a feeling she was beginning to notice.

"Guys let's do something I'm bored," Fez whined, twirling his thumbs, "I know, let's play a game," he smiled and looked back and forth across the room.

"Fez this isn't going to be like the time you put said let's play a game and put peanut butter on the flabby part of your elbow. Because I wouldn't lick in then, and I'm not going to now," Eric shook his finger at the foreign boy.

"Yeah Eric's right, besides in America we put peanut butter on the top of dog's mouth not on foreign kid's wenis's," Jackie was quick to correct him and turned back to the television program.

"Really? Oh that sounds like fun, Eric get your dog so we can put peanut butter in it's mouth," Fez nudged Eric in the leg but he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Man I totally forgot about shatsey, where's that dog been?" Eric looked around the basement as if the small wiener dog was about to pop out of a cardboard box or wander out of Hyde's room.

"I dunno but I saw Red cooking something big on the BBQ, when I asked what it was all he said was that he'd ran it over," Hyde shrugged, his eyes never leaving Samantha's wiggling nose on the TV. They all shuddered for a second, imaging Red laughing over the dead dog's corpse.

"I for one, have had enough of games for one day," Hyde exhaled loudly and crossed his boots over each other. He'd had one to many close calls with Jackie in that Nurse outfit. Luckily some of the shock of her clothing choice had worn off and he was able to look at her without trying to jump her.

"I know let's play Taboo," Fez smirked, pretending he hadn't heard what Hyde had just said. Fez clapped his hands together and looked delighted with his suggestion.

"Fez we've been through this, If you want us to understand you, you have to speak English," Jackie pronounced each word separately and nodded to Fez.

" Or you know, stop making up words," Eric added.

"It is a real word," Fez said defensively, raising his hands and looking around the room.

"Yeah that's what you said about Dik-dik's," Jackie laughed and patted the foreign kid on the arm. Fez looked really upset that no one believed him. First his candy had been stolen, he wasn't aloud to play twister and now he was being made fun of for the name of a game he wanted to play.

"What's that? Eric's name for his Dangly bits?" Hyde chuckled and looked over at Eric.

"No that would be Sir Arthur and the holy grails," Eric clasped his hands together and nodded, it was the truth, Eric had in fact named his manhood. Hyde had never been stupid enough to, mainly because if you named your manhood, you were seriously bored stiff.

"Nice man," Hyde laughed and hi-fived Eric. Jackie looked extremely disgusted, she couldn't believe men named their private parts. But then again they were men, and all men are morons.

"Yeah it was either that or the sword in the stones," Eric smirked and Fez looked him with admiration in his eyes.

"Okay enough about Eric's Dangly bits, how do you play Taboo?" Jackie nudged Fez in the side to get him talking. She mindlessly played with a strand of her thick brown hair.

"Well everyone has a partner-"Hyde instinctively looked over at Jackie, their eyes met and he looked away, turning slightly pink.

"-And then you are given a card with a word on it, you have to describe the word to your partner without using certain words listed on the card. If you say one of the certain words you loose that card and have to go to the next card. You have to try and get through as many cards as possible in a minute," Fez finished his lengthy description and still looked extremely excited.

"But Fez I don't have that game," Eric raised his palms and shrugged.

"Of course you don't, I do. My American parents got it for me to help with my English," Fez sprung off the couch and headed towards the game's shelf behind them. Within seconds he returned with a purple box that said Taboo on the front of it.

"Okay well you're the devil," Eric pointed at Jackie, "and you probably have some wacky Taboo conspiracy so.... Goofy foreign kid it is," Eric smiled and patted Fez on the shoulder.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde ended up together and Eric set up a score board on a spare piece of paper. The teams were 'Doctor Jackie & Hyde' vs. 'Do it'. Fez had of course named his team after his life long dream. It wasn't long till it was Jackie and Hyde's turn.

"...And it looks like do it, has done it once again," Eric laughed and put down four ticks under their team name, "See what I did there?"

Jackie turned to Hyde, and placed both her hands on his knees and gave them a light squeeze.

"Okay Steven I know you can do this, so focus because I'm a Burkhart and we never loose," she released her grip and sat back. Holding up a bunch of word cards in her hands.

"And...." Eric flipped the plastic hour-glass, "go!"

Jackie squinted down at the card, the first word was Playdough. She couldn't say kids, toy, fun, play, bread, squish or colorful.

"Uh...Michael likes to eat it, it comes in a tub," all her words trailed together into one big one. It was a good thing Jackie liked to talk, it made her super fast at word games.

"Playdough," Hyde got it in the first try.

"Eric is deathly afraid of..." Jackie rolled her hand.

"Uh...baseballs," Hyde got it again, they were on a roll.

"Hey I am not deathly afraid of baseballs, I just don't like them because they come towards you fast," Eric reasoned and everyone turned to look at him.

"Shh!" Jackie hissed and turned to the next card, the next word was tattertots.

She thought for a second, he feet bobbed up and down on the floor and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"When Michael slid through the cafeteria and hit his junk we all yelled..." Jackie smirked at her explanation.

"Tatternuts!" Hyde yelled, laughing, "it's tattertots," he answered.

Jackie smiled and quickly turned to the next card.

"My dream job is...." she thought this one would be dead easy.

"Uh..." Hyde was lost, he never paid to much attention to Jackie's future plans.

"It involved taking photos," she bobbed up and down impatiently.

"The Fotohut," Hyde suddenly sprung up from the chair and missed hitting Jackie in the face by an inch.

"...And time is up," Eric announced as the last few grains of sand spilled in the hourglass.

"Steven I want to be a model, not work at the Fotohut," Jackie wailed, standing up and flailing her arms. She dropped the cards on the circular table.

"No, I forgot I have a shift at the Fotohut tonight," he explained quickly and headed out the basement door in a flash. The whole house shook as he slammed the door behind him. Jackie sighed and fell back on the squishy yellow couch. Fez leant over and looked at the last card she'd been holding that said model on it.

"You would have lost anyway, you said photo," Fez pointed out one of the words she couldn't say.

* * *

Hyde fiddled with the handle to the Fotohut before he came barging in, out of breath and red in the face. Leo was there already, handing an envelope of photos to a couple in a station wagon outside. The couple drove away and Leo turned around to look at Hyde.

"Sorry I'm late man," Leo said, his circular glasses hanging low on his nose, "I was doing stuff."

Hyde gave him a confused look, "No Leo, I'm the one that's late not you."

Leo studied Hyde for a second then slipped of the wooden stool, "Don't worry man, I won't tell the boss, we can keep this between you and me," he stuck a thumb to Hyde then back to him.

"But Leo you are the boss," Hyde knew that Leo probably didn't know what year it was so there was really no point in tell him he was the boss.

"In that case, why were you late?" asked Leo.

"I was hanging out with a girl and forgot what time it was," Hyde shrugged and took Leo's spot on the wooden stool near the window.

"That happened to me once, but then I just looked at my watch," Leo held up his wrist, there was no watch on it, "hang on, I don't have a watch."

Oh man, thought Hyde, it was going to be a long night. Hyde sat back on the wooden stool and began to look back at his day.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think :) Hopefully I didn't go to crazy with the nurse idea haha :P


	5. Day Four Part 1

_Sorry I haven't written anything for a while, between camp/beginning of grade 12 I've been pretty busy._

_I've decided to do this chapter in two parts since I don't have as much time to write now._

_thank you for reading, please comment and review :)_

* * *

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

**Day 4: The Cheerleader & The Dopehead (part 1)**

Hyde was driving his El Camino full speed through downtown point place, barely missing pedestrians and stop signs. It was vital that he got to the high school in good time so he wouldn't be late to pick her up. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead speeding to the high school, especially not in the summer. However today, he was excited to be going there, something he'd never been in his whole life. This strange occurrence all started about half-hour ago in Foreman's basement.

Fez and Hyde were sitting in a circle, Fez was on the beat up plastic chair and Hyde was chilling on his new sleek black one. They'd passed around a joint and were smiling at each other. Fez was eating a bag of cheese puffs and staring intently at the cheese powder.

"How do they make these so cheesy?" Fez asked the cheese puff before popping it in his mouth.

"That's like asking how god made Donna so juicy," Hyde answered.

Eric hoped down the last few stairs in the basement and plopped down on the couch.

"Could you not talk about how juicy she is," Eric raised his eyebrows and clasps his hands together.

"Fine," Hyde paused, "We'll talk about how hot she is, and how you blew it with one of the hottest girls in Wisconsin," he smirked and began to laugh. Eric frowned and watched Fez plow through the bag of cheesy puffs.

"Speaking of the juicy, where's the shorter, annoying juicy?" Fez said with a bunch of cheesies flying around in his mouth.

"Woah Fez, close your mouth man, I think I just saw how baby cheesies are made," Hyde shook his hands out in front of him. Fez was right though, where was the shorter Juicy? He hadn't seen her all morning and it was almost lunch. It was sad, he was actually getting excited every morning when he woke up, just because he could see her. Today he had even shaved off his barbaric beard and was wearing a freshly washed black shirt. He'd decided he needed to stop hesitating and do something. He'd never had this problem with a girl before, but then again Jackie wasn't just some random girl.

"Oh right, well my mom say's she needs a ride back from cheerleading practice," Eric shrugged, "any takers?"

Fez looked at Hyde, he looked back at Fez, "She said you had to do it didn't see?" Hyde sniggered at Eric, who looked extremely unhappy about the prospect of picking up the 90-pound rich girl. This was a perfect opportunity for Hyde to swipe in and make a move on Jackie, now he had to somehow get the job without looking too obvious.

"Fez?" Eric pleaded to his foreign buddy.

"Sorry Eric, the cheerleaders give me needs," Fez licked the cheese power of a puff, "also I'm not aloud within 20 feet of them when they're practicing."

Hyde glared disgustingly at Fez, "Wait why?" he paused, "On seconds thoughts I don't want to know," he shuddered and looked away.

"Well let's just say they caught me under the bleachers with a little French man," Fez said under his breath and ate another few cheesies. Eric and Hyde looked at him with disgust, foreigners were definitely weird.

"Fenton?" Hyde guessed, cocking and eyebrow at his foreign buddy.

"No! With Pepe," Fez shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay then, Hyde will you please do it? I'll pay you 10 bucks and give you a cheesie," Eric pulled a cheesie out of the bag Fez was eating from.

Hyde didn't want to jump right at it or seem to eager or else they would know that something was up. He scrunched up his lips and pretended to think for a few seconds.

"Fine," he barked, "but I want fifteen bucks and half a bag of cheesies," he raised the stakes.

"Deal," Eric handed over the cash and took the half-eaten bag of cheesie from Fez's hands and gave it to Hyde.

"Hey I was eating those!"

So now he was pulling into the parking lot beside the football field and feeling like he just didn't belong. Hyde had never felt comfortable in or around school. It was like taking a fish out of water and telling it to swim. School was only good for fooling around and breaking the rules, other than that, it was a nesting ground for squares. Unfortunately Jackie was Queen Square and associated with all the other little squares. So to get to her, he had to go through them. He turned the ignition off in the El Camino, sighed and stepped out into the parking lot. What was he doing here? He couldn't be caught being seen here, it would ruin his badass rep. If anyone asked it was fifteen bucks and half a bag of somewhat stale cheesies that got him there. Beside his El Camino were a few shiny new muscle cars including fastback mustangs, Impalas and some Chargers. Behind those was a line of Lincolns and station wagons that he guessed were likely owned by the cheerleaders. Hyde suspected that the muscle cars belong to the Jocks. Hyde pulled open his driver's side door and smashed it deliberately into the side of the mustang next to him.

"Whoops," he laughed and shut the door. In one hand he held a can of beer, sure it was about lunchtime but it was five o'clock somewhere. He trudged along behind the bleachers till he came out on to the track that surrounded the football field. In the middle of the field were a few football players decked out in green and white and throwing the old pig skin around. They all looked like thick beefcakes to Hyde. On the side closet to him were the cheerleaders. They were currently in a pyramid and of course, Jackie was on the top smiling and reaching into the air. Her hair was tied up in a bow and she was wearing her cute little point place cheerleading uniform. Hyde smiled because it was hard no to when she was. It was an infectious disease that he'd caught which made him grin stupidly whenever she did. He trudged up the bleachers and sat near the back.

For a while Hyde sat by himself, drinking his beer and watching the cheerleaders try out a series of routines. His eyes stayed glued to Jackie as she laughed, yelled and did a few cartwheels. Soon, another teenage boy walked up the bleachers at sat down next to Hyde. The boy was skinny like Eric, with messy curls and a big nose, he seemed rather antsy and like a complete square.

"So which ones yours?" the boy asked just as Jackie clapped her hands and rounded up the girls for a final word.

Hyde wasn't really paying attention and took a sip of his beer, "Huh?" he paused for a second, "Oh, the head cheerleader," just saying those words made him feel like a tool. Yet he felt awfully proud for a few seconds, he was there to pick up the head cheerleader. Him, the good-for-nothing pothead with his scruffy looks and laid back attitude towards life. The boy looked Hyde over, his eyebrows were raised high.

"Seriously, a guy like you got that?" The boy scoffed in disbelief. It was kind of a lie, Hyde didn't have Jackie yet but he was sure that by telling this boy wasn't going to make a difference.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" Hyde said defensively, leaning his elbows on his knees and flexing his arms. The beer can hung from the end of his fingers.

"I just mean," the boy seemed like quite the snob and didn't know what he was getting himself into, "She is way out of your league." Hyde knew that Jackie was way out of his league, she was pretty, a cheerleader, good at burns, and there was no way he could match that. However something about this guy just bugged him.

"So which one of the football team is yours?" Hyde said, stroking his jaw line, it felt weird not having any facial hair there anymore.

"Football team?" the boy squinted down his big nose at Hyde.

"I just mean," Hyde smirked, "All of the cheerleaders are way out of your league," he wished Fez was around so he could say 'ah burn', if only the foreign kid came in a travel size he could fit in his pocket. The snobbish boy stood up as if he was going to make a move at Hyde, so Hyde slowly got up. He was a head taller than the boy and was far more built than him. He bet that if he sat on him, he could break his bones. Hyde pushed his thumbs behind his belt buckle and stood with his legs spread apart. That was the last move the boy made because he then realized Hyde wasn't the snob type and would easily pummel him into the ground.

"Roger I told you not to sit with poor people It make you look bad, which make me look bad," a tall unfortunate looking blonde came bouncing up the bleachers. She took one look at Hyde and then concentrated on her boyfriend.

"Yeah Roger, do as your linebacker tells you," Hyde quipped and took a sip of his beer. What a geeky name the guy had, who named their kid roger? That's like calling your kid dick and hoping no one makes penis jokes about him.

"Look you burn-out get lost, this place is for cheerleaders and Football players, and you're neither," the tall blonde shot a dirty look at Hyde.

"Thank God," Hyde smiled and chugged the rest of his beer and threw it in the general direction of Roger's face.

Suddenly Jackie was bounding up the bleachers towards him, a big smile plastered on her face. Hyde had totally expected her to ignore him, or get angry that she had to be seen with him but instead she seemed ecstatic. It didn't bother her a smidgen. Jackie's brown hair bobbed up and down in her ponytail and her little skirt flew up and down as she ran. When she finally came to the stairs she seemed out of breath and was pink in the face.

"Steven, you came to see my practice?" she seemed almost lost for words. Hyde looked over at the couple next to them who was watching them intently.

"No, Mrs. Foreman said you needed a lift," he shrugged and pulled a bag of cheeto's from his pocket, "and I got half a bag of cheeto's for doing it," he opened the bag and offered one to Jackie.

"Oh yeah, I thought Eric was coming," she took a cheeto and popped it in her mouth, "wait Fez hasn't touch these has he?" Jackie swallowed and looked suspiciously at Hyde.

"Don't worry I sprayed him down with bleach this morning," Hyde reasoned and ate one of the cheeto's from the bag.

"Wait are you talking about that creepy foreign kid who was touching himself under the bleachers?" The blonde asked, still keeping a weary eye on Hyde incase he tried anything.

"Duh," Jackie snapped, "Jeez blondes are dumb sometimes," she said under her breath and rolled her eyes. Hyde laughed, he hadn't expected Jackie to be a bitch to a fellow cheerleader.

"Jackie what are you doing with this poor person?" The blonde squinted down at the brunette, mainly in disbelief that she was talking to Hyde.

"Talking," Jackie said in a obvious tone, "This is why I only have practice once a week, or else their stupidity begins to rub off," she didn't bother to whisper this time.

"Come on Steven let's go," usually he wouldn't take an order, but the way Jackie had just bitched out to the blonde cheerleader and had been so chill about him being there had suddenly made his day. Hyde willingly followed her down the bleachers and onto the track that surrounded the football field. They walked in silence for a few seconds, as football played ran by on the field. One of them cocked and eyebrow towards Jackie and gave her a wave. He was tall, had short blonde hair and was a large built, he was decked out in a green and white football uniform and was carrying his helmet in his hand.

Jackie blushed and quickly waved back. Hyde knew what he had to do, so he studied the boys face for a second then held up a middle finger to the Jock. He looked down at Jackie then back up at the Jock and quickly nodded up as if to say, back off. The blonde jock looked a little offended and quickly turned and bolted to the other side of the field.

"What was that look for?" Jackie snapped, referring to the last look on the Jock's face.

"Probably has his Jockstrap on to tight," laughed Hyde as they reached the opening to the change rooms.

"I have to get my purse then we can go," Jackie informed him and skipped off down the corridor. Hyde leant back against the wall and watched as other cheerleaders passed him by. Suddenly Pam Macy was walking down the track in his directions. She looked him up and down and then stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Didn't I take you to prom?" she questioned, pointing a finger.

"If my take you to prom you mean, do me in the back of a Lincoln.... Then yes," he smirked and fiddled with the buckle at the front of his pants.

"I brought my father's Lincoln to practice today," she bit her bottom lip and stepped forward, "want an encore performance," she offered and leant into him. Hyde couldn't believe he'd even done it with this petty girl. She was thicker than an elementary school drop out and she smelt like a hooker.

"Back off Slut, you already got your dirty hands of Michael you're not taking him too," Jackie snapped, slipping in between Pam and Hyde.

"It's not my fault you can't satisfy your men," Pam quipped back and stared daggers down at Jackie. Jackie puffed up and looked as though she was going to lunge at her.

Hyde grabbed Jackie from behind, his hands slipped around her small waist and he hoisted her up so that her arms were flailing.

"Let me down Steven, I'll satisfy her need off a fist in the face!" she flailed some more but Pam Macy just signaled to Hyde to phone her and then turned and trotted off. After a few more moments of thrashing around he let Jackie down. She was extremely pink in the face and her lips were pursed together.

"What do you mean by 'you're not taking him too'?" Hyde couldn't believe she'd said it in the first place. Was Jackie getting defensive over him? Did she actually have feelings for him.

"I...," she looked lost for words, "I just mean I won't let another of my friends get infected by medusa and contract some STD."

Jackie refused to look him in the eye and hiked her purse further up her arm, she patted down her cheerleading outfit and turned towards the parking lot. Hyde tagged along, watching as the other Cheerleaders and Jocks headed to their cars.

As soon as they approached the El Camino there was a crowd of Jock's around it, from the sounds of it they weren't impressed. As soon as Hyde saw this he knew something was up, and it wasn't good.

"Steven you're not taking home the entire football team are you?" Jackie quipped and turned to him, her little ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Do I look like Pam Macy to you?" he snapped back, keeping his eyes on the angriest looking Jock, it was the one that had been making the bedroom eyes at Jackie a few minutes before.

"...I'll show this asshole," Richard Dawson, Mr. Bedroom eyes was eyeing the large dent in the side of his new mustang. He pushed back his short Blonde hair and dragged his fingers across the dent.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the other Jocks, almost laughing as he asked it.

Hyde stepped forward and ran his hand along the bed of the El Camino.

"Yes what are you going to do?" Hyde spoke and the five Jocks that were crowded around the car turned on their heels. At once they were all giving him the stare of death and Richard took a step forward. Jackie just stared blankly and watched.

"Well this _asshole_ put a dent in my ride," he snapped, stressing the word asshole, and looking Hyde dead in the eye, "So I'm going to return the favor."

Richard open his passenger side door reached in the back and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. He twirled it around in his hand and Hyde instantly tensed up.

"If you do that I'll return the favor to your face," Hyde threatened and the football squares suddenly seemed to filter out between the cars and towards Hyde and Jackie.

"Look you dopehead, this is a brand new mustang, it cost a lot of money, something you probably don't understand because your poor as shit," Richard spat, some of it landing on Hyde's cheek. Any affection that Jackie had for the Jock was suddenly gone.

"How would you know what anything's worth? You've probably never worked for anything in your life," Hyde snapped back and took a step forward, the group seemed to close in. Richard stepped a little closer, the bat still swinging in his hand.

"Come on, this is stupid, why can't you boys just do what cheerleaders do and ruin each other's reputations," Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Keep your bitch of a girlfriend out of-,"

The second Hyde heard the bitch and anything referring to Jackie together it sent him back to the chuck thing. And the guy could badmouth him, his car but not Jackie. Hyde took a swing at Richard before he was able to finish the sentence. He knocked him in the mouth, Hyde could feel a tooth breaking under his knuckles. Richard was quick to react and the last thing Hyde recalled was a baseball bat closing in on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	6. Day Four Part 2

_Thanks for reading/reviewing. I hope your enjoying the story. This is part 2 of Day 4, i wrote it kind of quickly so sorry for any grammer mistakes._

* * *

_ Won't you tell me what you're thinking of  
Would you be an outlaw for my love  
If it's so, well, let me know  
If it's "no", well, I can go  
I won't make you_

**Day Four (part 2): From Fez, to Fonz, to Grease Lightning**

What was going on? Why was his head pounding? had someone blared Styx or Abba into his ears for a couple of hours? There was the feel of something icy cool pressed over his eye and by the feel of it, it'd been there for a while. He had to think back, what was the last thing he remembered. There was Jackie screaming, then people laughing and then...nothing. In a jolt he sat up, the cold feeling left his head and something light landed on his lap. He looked around, Jackie had fallen asleep on Red's chair, she was curled up in her cheerleading uniform, her tiny ponytail dangled of the arm of the chair. He smirked, this was quickly replaced by a sudden overwhelming pain coming from his left eye and forehead. He swung his legs off the couch and knelt over, holding his head. The light object that had landed in his lap was a bag of frozen peas, no doubt one of Mrs. Foreman's remedies. Hyde pushed the bag of peas onto the coffee table and wandered towards the kitchen. As soon as he swung through the door everyone bombarded him at once.

"Oh Steven you're up, I thought you were going to be out forever. You sleep just like Eric when he was a baby, he would sleep for fourteen hours straight. Which was awful because he always wet the bed till he was about 12-" Mrs. Foreman rushed to his side, she was still decked out in her nurse uniform. It was weird how someone like Jackie could look stunning in a nurse get-up and Mrs. Foreman just reminded him of his grandmother.

"Mum, this is one of those things you don't tell people, like how Laurie used to have a tail," Eric snaps at his mother.

"Give him some room Kitty, he's not Eric you don't need to baby him," Red barked from the Dinner table, a beer was resting in his hand.

"Yeah mom, Hyde's an orphan he's used to a good old beating not being comforted," Eric smirked and took a bite of the chicken leg on his plate.

"I'll give you a good old beating with my fist," Hyde was feeling edgy and Eric could be seriously irritating.

"Woah there, Kelso-," Eric began but Hyde cut him off.

"Kelso?"

"Well sweetie, your eye is a little bruised right now, so I made you an eye patch," Mrs. Foreman held up an eyepatch with a skull and bones stitched onto the front of it.

"I stitched a little skull on it because I know how you like to pretend to be a bad boy." Hyde couldn't believe what he was seeing, it looked like something out of a pirate comic book for sixth graders.

"Kitty, it's a bruise, he didn't get his eye poked out. If he wears that he'll look like one of those pansy-ass horse's that pull carriages," Red was not impressed, he took a sip of his beer and dug into his meal.

"Yeah and if Hyde was a carriage horse he'd have pictures of naked woman on his blinds not skulls," corrected Eric and Red gave him the death stare as if to say, 'why are you my son?'

No, thought Hyde, if he has pictures of blinds I'd be of Jackie, "If I had blinds they'd have pictures of skulls, your skull after I smash your head in." His head was pounding and he just wanted to see what major damage had been done to his face.

"So Steven, If this is what you look like, what does the other guy look like?" Red chirped up, proud that at least one of his sons acted like a man.

"He looked like he had a baseball bat," Hyde quipped back, took his eyepatch from Kitty and fled down into the basement. He wished Jackie was awake so he could talk to her, but she looked far too cute curled up in Red's arm chair. Also he had a feeling making Jackie up was like waking up an old obese cat, it could only end in scratches and a lot of bleeding.

In the basement Fez was reenacting grease with one of Eric's G.I Joe's and a few of Laurie's old Barbie's.

"Sandra Dee, lousy With virginity, won't go to bed till she's legally wed-," Fez sang at the top of his lungs

"Fez if fat Rhonda won't nail you, You don't have a chance with Sandra Dee," Hyde butted into his song.

"But Hyde I am just the foreign version of the sexy John Travolta," Fez explained putting down the dolls.

"Fez you can't seduce woman, and you say eh alot, what I'm trying to say is that you're more like fonzie,"

"I say ai, not eyy, Get it right Chachi."

It was then that Fez turned around and noticed Hyde's wounded eye.

"Holy smokes, what happened? Did Red try to shove his foot in your eye?" Fez couldn't stop looking at the ugly purple monster growing on Hyde's face.

"No I Jump a shark but missed the landing," Hyde spat sarcastically, he couldn't deal with Fez at the moment he just wanted to lie down and try and sleep off the pain.

"Seriously?" Fez was in disbelief. Obviously fez hadn't seen that episode of Happy Days

"No you idiot," he snapped and trotted down the short hallway to his room. Within seconds he was lying back on his pillow and was fast asleep. His head was full of a vivid images of the puny battled he'd been involved in.

Hyde punched Richard in the face, he dodged the swinging bat and tackled Richard, head butting him in the stomach and bringing him to the ground. At once there was four beefy football players on top of him. In a millisecond, he stole the wooden bat and came up swinging. He took out the first beef cake by winding him in the stomach, the next he hit in the next and the last two he got in the eye. He enjoyed that, it was like all those times he had beaten up Kelso. It was like all the beefcake's slowly fell to the ground. He turned around, dropped the bat and Jackie came running towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, massaged the back of his head and pushed her lips onto his, "Steven...Steven..."

"Steven," Jackie was sitting on the side of Hyde's bed, she was pushing the hair off his forehead and was scrutinizing his black eye. Hyde's eyes flickered open and it was like he was still in a dream. There she was in her cheerleading uniform petting his hair with a worried look on her face.

"Mrs. Foreman said that you probably have a concussion and you can sleep but you have to be woken up every three hours," Jackie sounded like a robot, the way she said it all, "Which is probably going to get annoying so please don't punch me in the mouth."

Hyde processed this for a few seconds, then sat up and pushed a hand through the front of his hair.

"You're waking me up every three hours?" Hyde squinted.

"Yes, just like a whinny baby, plus I'm a nurse," Jackie smirked at the thought of being a nurse. Hyde stared blankly at her for a few seconds the image of her in a nurse outfit hovering around in the front of his mind.

"Okay I'm not a real nurse, but your poor so this is the best you'll get." it was harsh, but it was true and Hyde liked nothing more than Jackie as a nurse. However he kind of wished she was in her nurse get-up.

"Your the type of nurse homeless people get? aren't you?" Hyde sighed and felt his eye, he could barely see through it, he didn't even want to know how bad he looked.

"No Homeless people don't need nurses they have that mutant rat that lives in the sewers," Jackie explained with a nod.

"Jackie he was there to teach the ninja turtles to fight bad guys, not germs," Hyde laughed and jabbed Jackie in the arm.

"Well then he could have given you a few tips," Jackie jabbed him back, and she smirked, then pushed his legs off the bed so that they were sitting with their backs to the wall, side by side. Hyde suddenly remembered something crucial.

"Jackie what happened to the El Camino?" Hyde went pale, all he could picture were dents all over his price possession.

"Uh...I don't know," she turned pink and looked away from him, kicking her feet up and down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he questioned, something was up, and it wasn't good.

"Look after you got hit in the face, I maybe kind of--" Jackie turned away and coughed and Hyde didn't hear the end of the sentence.

"You what?" Hyde took hold of her chin and turned it to face him.

" Fine, I fainted okay, I can't stand the sight of blood," Jackie crossed her arms and did anything to look away from Hyde's eyes.

"You can't stand the sight of blood but you volunteer as a nurse?" Hyde really didn't understand Jackie sometimes. He was kind of flattered that his head bashing got her so emotional she fainted, well at least she seemed to care about him.

"Yes, but Steven today I'm a cheerleader not a nurse, and I wasn't about to cheer over your unconscious body," Jackie justified herself. Hyde couldn't help but grin there was just something about this situation that entertained him and somewhat distracted him from thinking about the condition of his car.

"You cheered over Fez's body once," Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"That's because he was naked and passed out on Eric's face," Jackie laughed a little remembering how Fez had tried to dance like John Travolta and has passed out on Eric who had been sleeping on the couch.

"Two birds with one stone...or ball sack," Hyde couldn't stop himself from snickering evilly. They were silent for a second them Hyde heaved himself off the bed.

"How bad is it?" Hyde asked, he didn't want to look in the mirror, he only cared what Jackie thought.

"Worse than what you usually do to Kelso's eye," Jackie decided.

"That bad? I might as well loose the eye completely and become the first living Cyclopes," Hyde sighed and searched his shirt and pockets from his aviators but didn't find them.

"What happened to my shades?" Hyde felt like he was loosing his precious possessions and fast.

"You really don't remember much do you?" Jackie sighed.

"Well Jackie, it's hard to remember things when you're unconscious."

* * *

So now they were in Leo's old busted up truck heading towards the school. Mainly so Hyde could find out what happened to his beloved El Camino. After he found out that his Glasses were now smashed into pieces the size of cheese zits he felt the need to check on his only other possession. Hyde and Jackie were squished in the front seat listening to nothing but fuzz on the radio. It was extreamly warm in the car and he was pressed up against Jackie, her skirt was above her knee and she was waving a hand in front of her face. She obviously didn't get the same feeling from Leo's car that she got from his. There was just something about this realization that made Hyde bubble inside.

"Leo It's cool that you're taking us to school, but why are you listening to static?" Hyde wanted nothing more than to turn off the radio.

"Oh you can hear that too? I thought that was just me," Leo chuckled and swerved for a lazy looking cat that was slinking across the road.

"So I get why you're here by why'd the leprechaun come," Leo turns to Jackie, "Should you be protecting your lucky charms man?"

Jackie was still dressed in her bright green cheerleading outfit and was squinting at Leo.

"She's coming to help me find my pot of gold," Hyde smiled at Leo. Leo was like a child, you could say anything to him and he'd believe it.

"When she'd done finding your gold, do you think she could find my wallet?" Leo asked and turned down the street towards the school.

"Have you looked in your back pocket?" Hyde suggested.

"No what's in there?" Leo quipped.

"I'm guessing your wallet." Hyde suggested.

Leo pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck near the bleachers. Now that it was getting dark there were no cars in the lot except for theirs and Hyde's El Camino. Leo reached around and pulled what seemed like his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Woah man, How'd you know? Are you a leprechaun too?" Leo gawked at Hyde.

"Later Leo, thanks for the ride," Hyde patted Leo on the shoulder. Jackie opened the truck door and slid out, it was getting colder outside and she shivered a little.

"Thanks Leo," Jackie waved as Hyde got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Woah how does the leprechaun know my name?" Leo raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Leprechaun magic," Hyde explains and bangs on the side of the truck. Leo takes off through the parking lot and speeds back into downtown point place.

The El Camino looks bad, Hyde didn't actually think that they'd mess with his car. Well because know he was livid and would have to rip off their faces. There were dents all over the hood and the doors. Luckily they'd left the windshield in tack. Wasn't it enough that they knocked him out? Who messed with someone's car once they were out cold...not to mention Jackie fainted. The real question was how did they get home?

"Jackie how'd did we get to the foreman's if you fainted?" Hyde couldn't keep his eyes of the El Camino.

"Mrs. Foreman said that Fez picked us up," Jackie shrugged, they looked at each other in silence for a second, "Oh my gosh, what do you think he did to us?" all Hyde could picture was Fez groping Jackie while she was knocked out. This just added to the livid state he was already in, that sneaky foreigner was going to get his hands cut off if he found out fez had groped Jackie.

(Meanwhile in the foreman's basement.)

"So when Hyde was unconscious I drew a penis on his Chest," Fez laughed and bit down on a fudgesicle.

"Wait, you took off Hyde's shirt when he was unconscious?" Eric raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Eric could understand if Fez said he took of Jackie's shirt, but Hydes?

"Yes, but you don't understand, I drew a penis on him, that is funny," Fez laughed to himself.

"No funny is when you put someone in a dress and draw a penis on their _face_," Eric explained.

"Hey you said you weren't going to bring that up," Fez pouted and sucked on his fudgisicle.

"I also said I would never see the day you striped Hyde when he was unconscious...but here we are." Eric gave a shrug as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"So what did you do to Jackie?" Eric questioned.

"Well let's just say now I have a little piece of Jackie wherever I go," Fez pulled out a stand of dark hair from his pocket and Eric looked he was going to throw up.

"I can barely stand all of her, why would you want to carry around a piece of her?" Eric spat, "that's like saying hey, I like medusa why don't I carry around a snake in my pocket. Sooner or later it's going to bite you in the junk."

"That is not true, Kelso says Jackie doesn't use teeth," Fez corrects Eric.

"Thanks Fez, I really wanted that image in my brain," Eric spat out sarcastically, he had a horrible picture in his mind and it just wouldn't disappear.

"Glad I could be of service, but now I must go," Fez threw the Popsicle stick in Eric's direction and got up.

"But Fez we were going to play candyland," Eric pointed to the box on the table.

"Sorry Eric but the marshmallow mountain will have to be conquered another day," Fez stood up and headed towards the door, "Good day,"

"But Fez."

"I say Good day!" Fez opened the door and shut it behind him.

(Back at the parking lot)

"I don't know but I think I'm going to soak in bleach when I get home," Hyde shuddered and turned back to his car. It was so depressing, he would never be able to afford this. The one thing that he valued the most and it was looked worst than his face. He was miserable. Jackie was watching Hyde's face go from miserable to suicidal in two point three seconds.

She pulled at her hair that she'd taken down from the ponytail.

"Jackie," Hyde points, "Not that I care but was your hair always that short there?" He finally knows what Fez has done, he's stolen some of her hair. Jackie reaches to the side he's point to and clues in, her eyes go wide and she screams.

"I'm going to slice his pepe off!" Jackie is tearing up. She was mourning over this one strand of hair the way Hyde was mourning over his car.

"I have a few pepe's to slice off, get in," Hyde commanded, and unlocked the car doors. He slid into the driver's side and Jackie slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm nothing, nothing...I might as well be Fat Rhonda, I'd rather be fat Rhonda! At least she has a whole head of hair," Jackie whined and held her hair.

"Jackie if you were Fat Rhonda you'd like Fez-," Hyde pointed out.

"your right.....I look more like Red Foreman," she was overreacting.

Hyde started up the car, at least the engine was still running. He took of the parking break and began to back up out of the spot.

"If you looked like Red Foreman, you'd have a face like an old sock puppet," Hyde shook his head, "and believe me you don't, even if you did you'd be missy piggy,"

"So you think I'm fat?" Oh crap, thought Hyde, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was pitch black by the time they got back to the foreman's and Jackie had stopped whining about her hair. Hyde was going to kill fez, just for having to listening to Jackie's whimpers. Now she was pouting, her fat bottom lip stuck out and begged to be kissed and Hyde wished he could pluck up the courage and just do it. Nothing was more tempting about Jackie burkhart than her pouty lip and big sad brown eyes. Hyde pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. They were silent for a moment then Jackie looked up at Hyde, her mascara had dripped around her eyes and she was clutching her short strand of hair.

"Steven, I'm sorry about your car, I wish Fez had been forced to pick me up instead, then they would have beat the pepe off him and I wouldn't have to do it," Jackie said honestly.

Hyde looked at her for a moment watching her big brown eyes water, "Thanks Jackie," Hyde smirked at her, he opened the car door and looked back at her, "and I wasn't forced to pick you up," he got out and shut the door behind him. Jackie and Hyde trotted down the backstairs. Hyde swung open the basement door and was met by the Fonz, or someone who looked like the Fonz.

"Eyyy Fonzie" Hyde questioned. The Fez turned around and smirked like sneaky foreigner he was.

"No I am Danny, leader of the T-birds" Fez was in a black leather jacket and his hair was gelled back just like a 50's greaser. Jackie skipped down the steps, looking a little more chipper, this look vanished the second she saw Fez.

"Ahh and here is my Sandy," Fez walked towards her as if he was going to give her a hug. Within seconds Jackie had pinned Fez to the floor and was strangling him with the strand of hair he'd stolen from her.

"Can't you just be flattered, I wanted a piece of you to myself," This only seemed to infuriate Jackie and Hyde even more. Fez was turning a bright shade of purple.

"Then do what everyone else does and take a photo!" Jackie loosened up a little.

"Come, on sandy what's the matter with you? I thought I meant something to you!" Fez spat out quoting Danny almost perfectly.

"You can keep the hair Fonzie-," Jackie pushed open Fez's mouth and shoved the hair in his mouth. Fez made a disgusted looking face and Hyde began to laugh in the background.

"Eyyy," Fez moaned, which usually would have sounded like 'Aii'.

Jackie stepped over Fez's body.

"Told you, you were the Fonz," Hyde crossed his arms.

"Jackie you can't walk out of the basement!" Fez spat out the hair and tried to continue on his Danny impression. Fez grabbed hold of Jackie's ankle.

Hyde leant over and looked at Fez, "let her go or I'll T-bag this T-bird."

* * *

"I brought you some coffee," Jackie plunked down on Hyde's bed and handed him over a mug. She smiled and Hyde's heart seems to skip a beat. It was hard to believe they were at this point, sitting on his bed drinking Coffee and basically spending the night together.

Hyde took a sip of the Coffee, It was far to sweet, there was way to much cream in it, he spluttered a little, " uh..uh...thanks Jackie, your really sweet-I mean it's really sweet," Hyde looks away, turning a bright red.

Jackie smirked, "Do you have an alarm clock? Or do poor people not read time?" she titled her head to the side.

"Jackie just because I'm poor doesn't mean I don't know how to read a clock" Hyde reached over to his side table and handed Jackie his classic black clock, "How else would I know when the store closes so I can break in and steal their stuff," Hyde smirked.

Jackie fondled with the clock for a while and set the alarm for three hours from then.

"So you're staying?" Hyde questioned, just to make sure.

"Oh," Jackie got up, "I'll leave," she mutter with a frown. Hyde panicked this wasn't the reaction he was looking for, his heart sped up and his body acted before he did. He reached out and grabbed the hem of her skirt. Jackie spun around, Hyde didn't let go but looked up at her.

"It wouldn't be horrible if you stayed....no worse than bowling, and I don't hate bowling," Hyde smirked and pulled her onto her butt. Jackie smirked and they sipped their sweet coffee together.

* * *

thanks for reading :) please review....what will happen during Hyde and Jackie's sleepover? find out in the next chapter :P


	7. Day Five Part 1

**A/N**: Hey, sorry for the wait, thanks for reading though :P This is the first part of Day five. Since I'm waist deep in homework these days, I'm spliting chapters in two.  
Thanks a bunch if you reviewed, fav'ed or put this story on watch :D

* * *

_'Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time'-Taylor Swift  
_

**1:00 a.m**

Hyde and Jackie sat side by side, their arms grazing and their feet occasionally knocking together. Hyde couldn't focus on anything by Jackie's twitching toes. They had been playing 20 questions for the better part of the hour. Jackie was yawning every few minutes and her eyes were beginning to water.

"Is it bigger than...pepe?" Hyde asked, he still felt ridiculously naked without his shades on. He was glad that he wasn't facing Jackie because she would be able to read him like a book without them.

"Isn't everything bigger than pepe?" Jackie smirked, the last thing she wanted to think about was Fez's unmentionables. Especially since he looked like a greaser now...he was greasy enough before. Actually ever since Jackie had dressed up as nurse Fez had been giving her awkward smiles.

Hyde laughed,"Okay true...,"

"Okay uh...I'd say it's far bigger than pepe," Jackie deduced, Hyde had already asked four questions, so far he's figured out that it was bigger than pepe, something that's alive, It wasn't red, and he didn't like it. Frankly, it could be a whole number of things. He was starting to wonder if it was Laurie.

"Is it Laurie?" Hyde asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Jackie snickered, " No, but close," she decided this was a fair enough answer. Their toes touched for a split second and a tingle ran up Hyde's Spine.

"Close to Laurie..." Hyde said to himself, "Is it a hooker?"

"Nope," Jackie laughed.

"wait...I don't hate hookers....is it Eric?" Hyde felt like he was on the verge of finding the answer. He adjusted his shoulders, grinding them against Jackie's. She didn't move away but she could feel her face becoming flushed.

"You're so close..."Jackie just wanted to scream the answer at him.

"Is it....shat-see?" Hyde had finally hit the nail on the head.

"yes!" They both burst into laughter. How was the weenie dog even close to being Eric, well he could see how it was like Laurie. Shatsee slept in other peoples beds every night. Hyde loved listening to Jackie laugh, her laugh was kind of outrageous but her face lit up and a huge smile took over her face. Her eye's turned into slivers and she was genuinely adorable.

"Where is shat-see?"Jackie pondered, she hadn't seen that weenie dog for so long.

"He was probably shipped off to the island of misfit toys, that's where Kelso and Laurie were sent," Hyde smirked at Jackie and pushed himself off the bed, he looked back down at her for a second that began to rummage around the dusty room.

"What are you doing?" Jackie watched as he tipped over a couple of boxes and a antique lamp. If he kept this up he would wake up Mrs. and Mr. foreman.

"I'm looking for..,"Hyde pulled up a bright green net, "this," he was obviously very proud of his fine.

"Eric's butterfly catcher?" Jackie cocked her head to the side, "Why do you need that?"

"We need that to catch the weenie dog."

* * *

**1:30 p.m**

Hyde was decked out in Red's old army uniform and Jackie was wearing the tin hat and hunter green wellies. It was a dangerous business catching a weenie dog.  
Jackie was torso deep in a box, getting closer and closer to the bottom when she began to teeter-totter back and forth, about to fall in. She flapped her arms like a distressed bird and Hyde burst out into laughter. He covered his mouth for a second, he knew red and kitty could hear everything through the vents, the house kept no secrets. He figured this out last year when Kelso and Laurie were having their affair. Even hearing the word Kelso gave him the heebie-jeebies. Hyde hopped forward, slipped his arms around Jackie's slim waist and pulled her out. For a second she was suspended in his arms, she'd never realized just how strong Hyde was. Jackie turned, put her hands on his shoulders and he slowly lowered her down. There was a brief second where their lips were mere cm's apart, their noses almost grazed and Hyde's heart skipped a beat. Jackie flushed, coughed and pulled her hair behind her ears. They looked away and their was an awkward silence.

"Oh I found these for you," Jackie opened up a pair of aviators and slid them onto his face.

"Thanks," he barely formed words, his voice even cracked a little.

"Let's go find a weenie," Jackie smiled and they crept out off Hyde's room and into the basement sitting room. Fez was still decked out at the Fonz, passed out under a mountain of playboys. Jackie instantly regretted what she'd said before, "I didn't mean that weenie." Fez seemed to be getting more and more desperate.

They silently searched the basement, in total they found 5 bucks in the scooby doo thermos, some candy under the record player and some chocolate...that turned out not to be chocolate.

"uhhh," Hyde spat it out and wiped his hand across his mouth.

"Don't eat things if you don't know what it is...Gosh you're just as bad as Fez," Jackie shook her head and Fez snored loudly next to her.

"No fez would figure out that it wasn't chocolate then continue to eat it," Hyde retorted and shoved the five bucks in his pocket. They decided that the weenie wasn't in the basement and their next bet was to check the living room upstairs. Sometimes the weenie liked to pass out of Red's chair.

Jackie skipped up the stairs in her little cheer leading uniform, Hyde followed closely behind her, watching her cute cheerleader butt bounce up the stairs. They looked like they'd just left a cheesy Halloween party. As soon as they reached the main floor they crawled on all fours as though they were hunting some prey. Jackie's rubber boots squeaked and her metal hat spun around on her head. Hyde smirked to himself following her butt into the living room.

"The weenie is a seldom seen creature, usually hiding in the arms of the '70s house wife," Hyde said in his best impression of a wildlife researcher.

"Don't make me laugh you'll wake up Red," Jackie hissed with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you mean the T-Rex?" Hyde crawled closer to her, "The most furious creature in Wisconsin, with a huge head, tiny arms and a big foot to shove up your ass." They couldn't hold it in any longer and they both began to laugh and rolled into a heap on the floor.

* * *

**2:00 a.m**

They'd been hiding out in the hall closet for the last ten minutes. Just after their laughing fit the T-red had heard them and he came barging downstairs to see who had made so much noise. Kitty was in her Velcro curls and pink night gown, Red was in his green dress robe, his bald head reflecting the moon light. Hyde was breathing straight onto Jackie's forehead making her loose hairs fly up and down. They were cramped together in the small space possible. There were a million fluffy winter coats, hats, boots and knick knacks in the closet with them.

"Kitty I'm telling you, you're getting old and hearing things," Red whined, he was never in a good mood in the day, at night he was ten times worse.

"I'm old?" Kitty spat back, "You're the bald one!"

They bantered for so long that Hyde's legs started to get flimsy and Jackie seemed close to falling asleep. All Jackie could smell was Hyde's roughly, wood cologne and all Hyde could smell was Jackie's fruity shampoo. He breathed in deeply, his arms swayed back and forth slowly. Jackie was getting antsy, she had the patience of the tea spoon and began to sway back and forth on her heels. Her foot slipped on a button and she fell into Hyde. He quickly caught her around the waist and her head collided with his shoulder, the tin hand dug into his shoulder blade.

"Shh.."He whispered.

They were silent for a few more seconds till Jackie began to giggle.

"Hyde now is not the time for footsie's," she giggled some more. Footsies? Hyde had no idea what she was talking about. Then he looked down and saw the small weenie dog humping Jackie's leg.

"I found the weenie," Hyde gasped and reached down to grab the dog.

"Steven I know a head cheerleader is every man's fantasy, but it doesn't mean head in that way," Jackie rolled her eyes, not that he could see it in the dark.

"Not that weenie," _yet now that he thought about it..._.Hyde leaned down and picked up the dog and dumped it into Jackie's hands.

Suddenly the Closet dog swung open and Red glared daggers at the two while Kitty made her sour I-disapprove face.

"Steven, Why the hell are you wearing my old army uniform?" Red spat in Hyde's face. Hyde was surprised that was the first question he was asking.

"Your son catches butterflies," Hyde threw the butterfly catcher at red.

Jackie watched Hyde flee and dropped the Weenie dog into his arms.

"You should really look after your dog ," Jackie laughed nervously and sprinted after the man in uniform.

* * *

**2:30 a.m**

Jackie and Hyde were back in his room, Hyde had unbuttoned the top of the uniform and Jackie's hair was falling out of her pony tail. She'd taken of the hat and boots. If anyone had walked in they would have thought the two had been fooling around. Hyde was getting extremely tired, his head was pounding again and the glasses were pressing into his black eye. His brain was telling him to sleep, to shut off and rest but his heart was pushing him to stay awake. Being sleepy was like being drunk, everything was hilarious and everything was beautiful. Not that Jackie wasn't already extremely beautiful but when she was sleepy her eyes turned into dew drops and when she yawned her mouth turned into a perfect little 'O'. They were sitting on Hyde's bed side by side, they had been silent for a minutes. Jackie reached up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail and ran a hand through her hair.

"So what do we do now?" Jackie questioned turning her big brown eyes to Hyde.

"The answer is hidden in the question,"Hyde said in a drawled out voice he was watching this one piece of hair floating about Jackie's head.

"Hyde we've gone though this, I'll _do_ you when Fez finally _does it_" Jackie giggled and pushed into Hyde's shoulder.

"But Jackie, he'll never do it," Hyde whined and looked up at the ceiling.

"exactly," she shrugged.

"You're no fun,"Hyde mumbled.

Jackie knew that Hyde was about to reach that grumpy stage of exhaustion and she had to do something fast.

She turned to Hyde and said, "I've got an idea."

* * *

**3:00 a.m**

Jackie had been shaking her butt off for the better part of half n' hour. She was in her cheer leading uniform so she thought what-the-hey. Kelso always seemed to love Jackie's little routines in her spankies, mini skirt and uprising shirt. At first Hyde looked stunned, he felt like he was dreaming, maybe he was and this was just some wonderful fantasy. It just seemed too real though, the way Jackie's legs seemed to stretch for forever, her butt was round like a little pincushion and even though she wasn't packing much she still managed to jiggle. This was just about as torturing as the nurse outfit. Then Jackie turned and flipped up the back of her skirt and Hyde thought he was going to die, he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and drag her onto his lap and pressed a deep kiss on her pouty lips.

"H-Y-D-E, you've got hair like a pekingese,  
Hey Hyde, Hey, Hey, Hey Hyde.  
H-Y-D-E, a man in uniform is so sexy,  
Hey Hyde, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey Hyde."

Jackie kicked her leg up in the air and then let out a loud sigh the bowed. Hyde laughed and gave her a solo clap. She looked up with a huge grin on her face, Hyde's heart fluttered a little and she skipped back to the bed. She flopped back into the spring mattress and slunk down, Hyde turned to face her.

"I never thought I would have a cheerleader in my room," Hyde paused, "Okay unless it was Pam Macy..." He could still feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.  
Jackie yawned and slowly leant into Hyde's shoulder.

"Yeah well if you go to the hub and order a burger they ask you if you want Pam Macy with that," Jackie managed to say between yawns and signs. Hyde laughed, his eyes traveled over her legs, her arms, her face then finally rested on a stand of hair that was sticking out behind her ear. They were silent for a few minutes and Hyde could hear nothing but his beating heart blaring in his ears.

"Jackie you've got a piece of hair..."Hyde pointed to above his ear and motioned to her to swipe it back.

"Huh?" Her big brown eyes were watering, she was exhausted. Hyde mimicked his action again and Jackie got the idea. She fiddle with the wrong strand on the opposite side of he head.

"Here," Hyde leaned in close, he could feel her warm breathe, he reached out and slowly pulled the strand of dark chestnut hair behind her ear. His hand slowly lingered on her jaw bone and their eyes connected. Hyde moved in, and closed her eyes. He'd been waiting for this for far too long. Jackie could feel herself moving in, when had she wanted this? how long had she really wanted this? Hyde pushed his lips onto hers and drew her in a long deep kiss, his hand slid down her neck and grabbed it around the nape. Jackie slid her hand up and grasped his curly untamed locks. He pushed open her lips and slid in his tongue.....

* * *

Thanks for reading :) please review and watch out for the next upcoming chapter!!


	8. Day Five Part 2

_Thanks for contining to read this even though I don't update often haha. oh grade 12, you are a pain in the rear end.  
Thanks a million for the comments, alerts and faves it put a big smile on my face :)  
This is part 2 of Day 5._

* * *

_I love you,  
But I'm not the answer  
to the questions you still have- Rise Against_

The Mess:

Hyde rolled over, something was blaring loudly in his ear and his head was pounding. There was something missing, that's all he knew. Flailing his arm around above his head, he finally found and destroyed the noise maker. The old rusty alarm clock clattered off his bed side table and smashed onto the floor. Without thinking much of it, he rubbed his temple and turned back over. He tried to get back to sleep, ignoring the fact that he shouldn't with a concuision like his. His eye felt like it'd been pushed back inside his head and the only way of getting rid of the pain was snoozing. Even though he tried his hardest to sink back into his amazing dream he felt like he had forgot something. Subcosniously he pushed back the covers and sat up. He was still wearing his jeans and shirt and there was lipstick around the collar.....Jackie. He was missing Jackie. Somewhere over the course of that last few hours she'd snuck out between his arms and plodded out of the basement. Hyde pulled his hands down his senstive face and looked at the trashed clock on his bedroom floor. Stuck to the front of it was a note. He ripped off the tape and folded out the crushed note.

"Dear Steven,  
Don't go back to bed!  
I've gone to the salon,  
Jackie xoxo"

Hyde loved the way Jackie put 'xoxo' at the end of the note, it made him feel wanted, loved for once in his life. he stuck the note to the lamp on his bedside table and sunk back into his pillow. Last night seemed like a dream, too good to be true.

_Hyde could feel Jackie's lips pushing onto his, she didn't pull away but drew him in further. Soon she had crawled onto his lap and was massaging his lips against hers. Hyde had no idea how'd they'd gotten to this point but he was suddenly feeling like a part of him was complete. Jackie's hair was drapping down around her and was tickling his face, he slipped his hands around her thighs then moved them up and down slowly. His hands snuck under her skirt and his hands squeezed around the top of her thighs. Jackie broke to breath and gave Hyde a smoldering look before she pushed him back onto the bed and his head hit the pillow. she continued to straddle his waist as Hyde's hands slid up past her skirt and began to work their way under her shirt. His cold hands made her quiver and Hyde could feel her smiling as they kissed. Just as Hyde's hands went to unhook her bra Jackie broke the kiss and sat up, her eyes no longer smoldered but questioned.  
"What am I doing?" Jackie suddenly realized something. She was with Hyde, Steven Hyde. Kelso was history for her. What was she doing? she was Jackie Burkart, she was proper, she was rich, she didn't mess around with scruffy men.  
Hyde gave Jackie a scrutinizing look then did something gutsy, "Shut up," he whispered in a raspy voice and flipped Jackie over. She landed with a soft thud on the bed. Hyde balanced on one hand above her and slid the other under her shirt. He kissed her passionatly and she returned the favor._

Hyde stared off into space, remembering the night before. They hadn't actually done the deed because he didn't want Jackie to think that's all he wanted. So after some serious groping and kisses all over, Jackie had fallen asleep in his arms. Hyde's arm was used as a pillow and she lay a soft kiss on his fist before falling into a deep sleep. It took no time at all for Hyde to doze off, he must have been super exhausted because he didn't even hear her leaving, or even crawling out from between his arms. He stared at the blank wall ahead for a few more minutes then sat up and rummaged for some clean looking clothing. In his pile of fresh laundry he found a plain black v-neck and a pair of slacked jeans. Looking himself over in the small dusty mirror above his bed he headed upstairs for some breakfast.

"Holy crap Hyde, you look like one of those circus freaks who consumed their twin inside the womb," Eric gaped at the monstrosity of the bruise on Hyde's head. It had grown something horrible and consumed a good part of Hyde's face. Never had he looked so bad ass.

"You're not so bad looking yourself, peppert-boy," Hyde spat back as he poured coffee into a yellow spotted mug.

"so now I'm a meat stick?" Eric twisted back and forth in his chair. Red sat quietly reading his newspaper as Kitty was dishing up food at the counter.

"Hey that's a promotion from asparagus," Hyde sipped his coffee and scoured the counter for some sugar.

"Oh Goodie, what's below that?" Eric pondered out loud.

"unfortunately for you, it's not Donna."

"Oh yeah well I saw Jackie leaving this morning, I wonder where she slept last night?" Eric turned to look at his parents, hoping Red would flip out.

Hyde was ready for them both to exploade about the night before for waking them up at the dead of night. Instead they both seemed to not give two cents about the whole ordeal.

"Oh Steven do you have a little girlfriend?" Mrs. Foreman came scampering up to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that the annoying cheerleader one?" Red questioned, folding his newspaper and throwing it on the table, "I like her, she knows her way around a car."

"...and a few other places," Eric snorted under his breath and took a piece of crispy bacon from the plate in front of him.

"at least she doesn't know her way around Luke Skywalkers ass," Hyde shook his head, Eric seemed so bitter these days, probably the lack of any female interaction other than his mother. "Speaking of dorks, has anyone seen Fez?" Hyde had found a pile of playboys but no Fez and Fez would never leave stray playboys around.

"Tarzan left with Jane," Red shrugged and pulled a plate of toast towards him. So that's were Fez was, he'd left his playboys to follow around a live one.  
Hyde quickly chugged down a cup of Coffee and buttered and ate a english muffin. He had to go find Jackie, he needed to talk to her about the night before.  
Hyde was so close to stamping Jackie with a 'my girl' tattoo that it was killing him.

* * *

Hyde jumped into his truck and realized that he had no idea where he was going. He didn't go to salons, he hardly went to the barber, mrs. foreman usually just cut his hair for him.  
What was he even going to say to Jackie when he found her? He honestly had no idea what he was doing. Shrugging he stuck in the car keys and started the engine. It was a quiet ride, he didn't bother putting on any music because he was thinking too hard about what he was going to say to Jackie. _so, you've given me a boner on countless occasions, let's date.  
_Hyde wasn't a formal person, he usually just grabbed hold of life and pushed till he got what he wanted. For a while he drove through town, looking for anyone who remotely resembled the Fonz or a girl in a cheer leading uniform. Finally he pulled up to a bubble gum pink hair salon, it definitely looked like somewhere Jackie would go to get her hair done. Hyde turned off the ignition and leaned over the dashboard. He squinted with his one good eye and tried to spot Jackie in the mix of hair chaos going on inside.  
Finally he gave up and left the trunk across the street, he felt ridiculously self conscious walking into a woman's salon. Well, atleast he felt ridiculous till he saw Fez getting a pedicure at one of the lounge chairs. Apparently this place wasn't just for hair, it was also for 50's greasers who wanted their toes done.

"I...I don't even know where to begin," Hyde looked down at Fez and Fez didn't even try to look embarrassed or guilty.

"Hyde, some people like the feeling of people massaging their delicate pinkies," Fez whipped open a cosmopolitan and began to scan the quiz section.

"yeah, perverts and people with foot fetishes," Hyde crossed his arms and looked down at the foreigner.

"Then what is the problem, I am both of those," Fez shrugged and looked down at the girl massaging his toes, "rub harder, that toe isn't gonna supple itself up."  
The girl began to push harder and gave Hyde a sour look. Hyde could smell Fez's feet from where he was standing, it wasn't pleasant.

"Well frankly, this is disturbing, and i never wanna hear you say rub harder ever again," Hyde shuddered a little and could feel a headache coming on.

"well unless you are planning on rubbing m--,"

"uhh Fez, just tell me where Jackie is," Hyde couldn't stand there and listen to Fez's perverted ways any longer. He was almost certain that is Fez ever went to jail he'd become someone's girlfriend within the first 24 hours.

"She went back to her lair," Fez pointed in the general direction of Jackie's house. Hyde was out of there before you could say 'Arthur Fonzereli'. He just couldn't watch Fez getting his smelly toes rubbed any longer. Hyde unlocked the driver's side door and jumped in, he slammed the door shut and pulled out of the parking spot. He was going to Jackie's house, it was an odd feeling, he was willingly going to the girls house that he'd burned for the better part of his teenage life. He breathed out slowly and pushed on the acceleration.

* * *

Hyde knocked on the large wooden door, he didn't bother using the metal knocker, it was to posh for him. He knew he looked God awful but he also knew Jackie had already accepted for the way he looked. It was kind of comforting. He knocked again, this time louder. Where was she? then the door open and someone who ooked like a maid answered.  
She gave Hyde a once over and looked slightly disgusting as if he was about to start begging for money.

"uh...Hey, is Jackie home?" Hyde rubbed the back of his head nervously, pushing red's junkie aviators up his nose.

"Miss Burkhart is sick, she doesn't want to see anyone right now-," The maid went to slam the door but Hyde stuck his foot in the door.

"I'm a friend, she uh...she told me to come over," Hyde was making it up on the spot.

"Well she told me she didn't want to see anyone, that includes you, starsky." The maid pushed out his foot and slammed the door.

"starsky?" Hyde felt his hair...he defiantly didn't look like starsky, the maid was wack.

"...starsky..." he muttered and looked at the door. What the heck was he going to do? he needed to talk to Jackie, when had she got sick? maybe she was just sleeping, it was a long night the night before and they really hadn't slept. Hyde stepped back and looked up at the window above him. Well whether she was sick, (which he doubted) or not he was going to get in and see her. Hyde began to think...well the maid wasn't going to let him in...then he'd just have to get in by himself. He walked around to the side of the house, unlocked the garden gate and walked around to the back of the house where he knew Jackie's window had to be. Scanning the windows he searched for any inkling of something Jackie. Then he saw it, pink curtains and a pink unicorn sticker stuck to the window...bingo! Now how was he going to get up there? there was no drain pipe of ladders around. Then he saw something hanging just above Jackie's window, it was a thick tree branch.

Hyde wasn't one to climb trees, he usually left that up to monkeys and kids that fled from him in fear. The things people did for love, Hyde shook his head and started towards the tree trunk. foot by foot, hand by hand he climbed up the tree, as he got further up the tree he found he could see further into Jackie's room. She was sitting curled up on her bed and pulling tissues from a box that lay next to her. Finally he reached the top most branch and began to crawl his way along it. If only fez and eric could see him now, they'd think he was out of his head. Hyde wiggled a little further, trying not to look down. Finally he was perched just above Jackie's window. For a minute he watched her. Her pink phone was laying off the hook on her bed and a pile of scrunched up Kleenex lay next to that. Hyde couldn't just sit and watch this anymore, he kicked on the window, gently tapping the glass. Jackie's head jerked around and then turned to the side, confused by the feet danging in front of her window. She pushed off her bed and reached for the window. Jackie pushed open the window and looked up. Her eyes were red and blood shot, her makeup was running down her face and she looked miserable. Hyde's heart wrenched.

"Steven what are you doing?" her eyes widened, clearly finding Hyde sitting on a branch outside her window wasn't normal.

"I'm serenading you,"Hyde smirked.

"If you were serenading me then you'd be singing me a song," Jackie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's what that means? lame...Okay can you let me in? my butts going numb, and if I fall out of a tree I'll be worse than a Kelso," Jackie stepped aside and Hyde flung himself in, he turned around and shut the french styled windows. Jackie sat back down on the bed and looked up at Hyde with red puffy eyes.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Hyde sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, he'd seen Jackie depressed before and it unnerved him. There was an almost guilty look on her face like she'd been doing something wrong, almost like a beaten puppy after stealing it's masters dinner.

She seemed so small and feeble under his arm like at any moment she was going to fall apart.

"It's just such a mess," Jackie sobbed looking at the ground, her fingers curled and uncurled around her damp kleenex.

"what is?" Hyde didn't understand, was it something he'd done? Did she regret everything she'd done last night? did she not want to be with him? questions pulsed through Hyde's mind.

"This thing with Micheal, he....he got my letter and he phoned and...," Jackie trailed off, she fiddled with a kleenex.

"and?" Hyde's heart began to thump, he didn't want to think about Kelso, he was glad Kelso was gone.

"Steven" she paused, "...Kelso's coming home and he wants me back," Hyde stood up, he didn't know exactly why but he couldn't sit down after hearing that. He could hear his pulse in his ears and he was beginning to feel warm all over. He should have known, he should have expected this to happen. Kelso had to come back sometime, and naturally he'd want Jackie back. They were the never ending, ferris wheel of daggers, couple. They went around and around untill they both ended up bloody and stabbed.

"Want's you back?...Jackie he ran away with his tail between his legs!, " he couldn't let this happen.

"He's cheated on you so many times I won't even bother counting!"he had to make her understand.

"Not to mention-," but Jackie put a finger to his lips, she knew all this already, she wasn't going to deny it or try and cover it up. Kelso was an idiot, and she was an idiot for falling for him.

"I know Steven," Jackie said quietly.

"then why?" Hyde frowned and slouched back onto the bed. He didn't understand why someone like Jackie would wan't to be with kelso...well he did, they were both horribly vain but there was more to Jackie than that.

"I never said I was going to take him back," Jackie looked up through her long eye lashes at him. Her dark drown eyes were still horribly blood shot.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you," Hyde pulled her in by her chin and drew her into a passionate kiss. As they broke off Jackie began to laugh.

"What?" Hyde didn't think that was funny, he was being serious.

"I'm such a mess, I can't believe you're seeing me like this," of course Jackie would worry about how she looked at a moment like this. Her hair was ruffled up with big curls, her face was puffy and raw looking, her eyes were more pink than white and her nose had clearly been running.

"Have you seen my face?" Hyde could feel his black eye pulsing as he spoke, "now shut up," Hyde pushed the Kleenex and unhooked phone of her bed and pushed her back onto the mattress. He pulled off his glasses, clipped them to the front of his shirt and pushed his forehead to Jackie's.

"Now listen to me for once. you get everything you want, and I never get what I want, so let's compromise and I can have you," Hyde kissed Jackie on the lips then moved down to her neck, "So fuck Kelso, I'll punch him in the eye the next time I see him," Jackie giggled and Hyde began to make small kissed down her neck and slowly down the opening at the front of her shirt....

* * *

Later....

The phone hang, no one picked it up, so it rang a few more times, echoing into the empty room.  
Jackie opened her door and rushed to her bedside table to get the phone. She held it to her ear, shaking a little.  
"Hey, It's me," the voice told her

Jackie smirked, "Hi, where are you?"

"Just out getting some tatter tots, you know how it is,"

"cool...well when are you coming over?" Jackie twirled the phone cord in between her fingers.

"as soon as I can, uh...maybe like tomorrow around lunch-ish time," he guesstimated.

"I'll be waiting," Jackie looked out the window at the branch Hyde had been sitting on.

"see you then babe,"he sounded as cocky as usual.

"see you, Micheal." Jackie hung up and stood for a moment, staring out the window at the sky which had turned a pinkish red.

"Jackie!" Hyde called from downstairs, "I think I singed your couch!" Jackie sighed, sometimes Hyde could be a clumsy moron.  
"Coming!" Jackie yelled back and turned from the window to her door and retreated to the main floor to find Steven and the mess he'd made.

* * *

sorry I know this chapter is kind of short. Please review :) thanks for reading


	9. Day Six Part 1

Sorry I haven't written in forever, I've been caught up in school and applying for university. Hopefully some of you are still watching for new chapters haha. Thanks for the reviews, they inspired me to continue writing :)

* * *

Day 6 (part one): Cookie Dough and sweethearts

'were you just kidding?  
because it seems to me  
this thing is breaking down.'  
-Forever & Always - Taylor Swift

Hyde shuffled into the upstairs washroom in the foreman's house. For once it wasn't occupied by Eric. He shuddered just thinking about how many hours Eric had spent up there whacking off to thoughts of Donna. That was defiantly the last thing he wanted to think about. He closed and locked the door behind him before turning to study himself in the mirror. He was almost certain he stunk worse than Fez's feet and his hair seemed to have a mind of it's own. Curls reached out at every angle as though they were gelled in place. His eye was still swollen, but somehow he felt he looked more rugged and handsome than like Kelso's face after a allergic reaction to eggs. Hyde smirked at himself-Kelso was at the other side of the county, and he was here...with Jackie. Before he dwelled too much on thoughts of her, he propped open the lid of the toilet, pulled down the front of his boxers and took a leak. Once he'd finished he turned to the shower and twisted the hot knob on full blast. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his chest. When had someone drawn a sharpie picture of a dick there? He thought for a few moments before Fez's smiling face floating into his head.  
"That sneaky foreigner," Hyde growled and tossed his shirt aside. He wiggled free off his boxers and stood stark naked, waiting for the shower to heat up. There was something about a scorching hot shower in the morning that he just loved.

He stepped inside and drew the curtain behind him. The water beat down at his chest, he scrubbed hard at the markered dick on his chest. Within seconds it was gone. He took whatever shampoo was closest to him and massaged it though his hair. It was then that the idea struck him. Probably-half way across town Jackie was also taking her morning shower. Stripping out of her lacy pajamas. Standing buck-naked under a steaming hot shower. She would tip back her head and her hair would become soaking wet-clinging to her back. Water would hit her breasts and roll down her stomach-gah. Hyde needed to shake that thought out of his head. He could already feel his morning wood returning. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything but her. But it was impossible.

Thoughts of the night before came back to him. He had stayed around at her house and they had messed around, making a mess of the kitchen and annoying the maids.

_Hyde looked across the counter at her, she had a giant tube of cookie dough in her hand. On the counter was a metal tray covered in wax paper and waiting for cookie dough.  
"It's hard to mess up on cookies Steven," she explained, Jackie defiantly wasn't a cook but she had a craving for cookies._

_"then how come you always bring rock hard cookies to the foreman's?" Hyde picked on her, watching as she tried to squeeze the cookie dough out of the packaging but instead she was failing miserably. Hyde shook his head-sometimes she could be so weak. He kind of loved that about her though, she was so small, so fragile like she could snap in half at any second. It made him feel like her personal body guard, ready to protect her at a moments notice.  
_

_"Is that how you play with guys packages because I might just back out now-," Jackie rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him and a concentrating look came over her. Hyde had no idea what they were but he wasn't big into labels anyways. He was just happy to be with her._

_"Who said I would even touch your package?" Jackie snapped getting frustrated.  
Hyde rounded the counter and came up behind her._

_"Oh you've defiantly thought about it," he whispered into her ear, before he spun her around, putting his hands on either side of the counter, their faces less than an inch apart. She was blushing like mad and he had that damn charming smile on his lips. Jackie looked down at his arms, his muscles flexed and she could feel her body beginning to boil. She was ready to just lean in a steal a kiss of his lips. Instead he took the cookie dough package from her hands and pushed past her to the tray._

_"Oh I'm sorry Jackie were you expecting something?" He laughed, being a tease-something he didn't know he could be. Jackie let out a short huffy sound and rounded the counter to where he had been sitting._

_"From you Steven? I wouldn't even expect you to know what cookies are, I thought poor people live on Potatoes and...Potatoes" Jackie cocked an eyebrow and leaned over the counter. She'd cleaned herself up from earlier and was wearing a low v-neck. Her hair was back in their normal bouncy curls and her eyes were the size of saucers._

_"No Potatoes are what Foreigners like Fez eat," Hyde explained tugging at the cookie dough package. The way his muscles protruded from his arms were making her stomach flip.  
_

_"So Fez is Irish then?" Jackie didn't remember much from history class, but she was pretty sure the Irish ate potatoes._

_"No, my conclusion is that Fez was made by the government as population control," Hyde shrugged, it was the only logical explanation seeing as Fez was unable to get laid. They were silent for a few moment as Hyde concentrated at the task at hand._

_"This is how you do this, not that I know much about cookies-I'm more of a brownie guy, if you know what I mean." Hyde had made more than enough pot cookies in his time. Hyde took hold of the end of the cookie dough package and squeezed it out slowly. Jackie watched him for a second before she started snickered. Hyde looked up, taken by surprise._

_"What are you laughing at little miss muffit?" Hyde couldn't help but smile. He never thought he'd be making cookies with Jackie._

_"Oh nothing, you uh.." she let out a short laugh again, her face lit up, "just that you seem to be very good at rubbing that package," a sexy smile crossed her lips, "looks like you've had a lot of experience with that kind of thing." Hyde's insides started to boil, he flushed and was suddenly very glad he was wearing aviators. Yeah, he thought, the reason I'm so good at this is because I was doing the same thing to a different package a day ago, thinking of you. Of course he didn't say that but he could feel his jeans tighten around his groin._

_"Oh yeah? Well while were on the topic, what's with that pink vibrator next to your bed," all the color drained from Jackie's face._

_"What?" Jackie looked him dead in the eye as he finished off the last cookie on the tray._

_"You know what I'm talking about." Hyde was laughing quietly to himself. Jackie on the other hand seemed to be completly stunned and was stuck in place like a statue._

_"relax Jackie I was just joking," Hyde burst out laughing, Jackie looked like she was about to throttle him. However she totally seemed guilty, and it kind of turned him on. He began to wonder what she thought about on lonely nights alone in her room._

_"Steven that's not funny," she rounded the counter and started thumping him in the arm._

_"Like that's really going to hurt me, Eric could do a better job than that," Hyde rolled his eyes, watching as she batted at him, not hurting him in the slightest. He turned away for a second, putting the cookie dough on the counter. He flexed his biceps just to entertain her and partly because he wanted to show off._

_"Oww Jackie....what the...." Jackie had grabbed his hand and chomped down on one of his fingers. She used to do it to her parents when she was toddler, it was the easiest way to punish them. Hyde began to laugh-this was her way of hurting people? Their eyes connected for a second and her bite turned into a suck and Hyde stopped breathing for a second. His body tensed up and all he could think of was ravaging her on the spot. Possibly getting her to put on the nurse outfit, and this time inside of putting his pants on she could take them off._

_"mmm Steven you taste like cookie dough," she said, finally letting go of his finger and licking her lips. He loved the way she said his name, like he was so important.  
"Yeah a lot of girls tell me that," he smirked and she gave him one last hit in the arm. She studied his smile for a second that reached past him and for the cookie dough package. She ran her fingers along the length of the package and the remainder of the cough dough slid into her mouth. Jackie licked her lips and dumped the empty package back on the counter. Hyde watched her intently, his eyes crawled across her lips, down her neck and collar bone to the deep v at the front of her shirt._

_"wow that stuffs good," Jackie smiled. Hyde trapped her between his arms._

_"Not that I would know," he muttered having not even tasted it yet._

_"Don't worry Steven you can still have some," a smile spread widely across her lips and she reached up, pulled off his aviators and hung them at the front of her v-neck. Hyde's eyes traveled to his glasses that were pulling down her shirt and showing off her cleavage. He didn't need a hint, he pushed his head down and pressed his lips on hers. He'd been craving it all day. She seemed even more needy than him, she pushed back ruffly, forcing his lips open and sliding in her tongue. Hyde's knees felt week and he moved his hands from the counter to her waist, pulling her into his chest. His hands slipped up her shirt, making her stomuch quiver then tighten. She replied by reaching forward and grabbing the front of his shirt and bawling it into her fists. Their hips grinded together as they kissed hungrily. He could taste the cookie dough she'd just eaten and it was sweet and satisfying. He had no idea Jackie could be so passionate. He wanted to take her right then and there, their bodies were grinding so close. She broke apart gasping for air and pressing her forehead against his. They both breathed heavily, She could feel his chest rising and falling beneath her fists. She could feel his muscular arms holding her tightly as if he was afraid of loosing her._

_"What are we doing?" Jackie sighed with a hint of satisfaction. Hyde was scared she was going to back out, not want him the way he wanted her._

_"We-We tried this before..remember-" oh he remembered alright, "and I didn't feel anything, so why this now?" Jackie's eyes were shut, and he could feel her warm breath on his lips making it extremely hard for him not to pull her into another kiss._

_"I don't know, look Jackie," he took a step back even though it killed him, her fists uncurled but stayed resting on his chest._

_"That time when we kissed on your dad's Lincoln," Hyde couldn't believe he was going to tell her this, Hyde never got close and personal with anyone. He never told anyone his true feelings.  
"I lied."  
Jackie stared up at him, he eyebrows furrowing together and her lips swollen, "You lied? Steven what did you lie about?"_

_She didn't understand._

_"You told me you didn't feel anything, and I said I didn't either...but I was lying." Hyde felt vulnerable, he didn't like this one bit, "Jackie I felt something."_

_"Then why didn't you say anything?" Jackie snapped a little too harshly._

_"Because...because you didn't feel the same way! I didn't want to tell you how I feel then have you run off with that Dumbass Kelso. You would have felt sorry for me and left me like everyone else does," Hyde didn't know why he was getting so angry. Why was his voice getting louder-he shouldn't be mad at her-she made her choice and things were different now._

_"I'm sorry," Jackie Burkhart was actually saying sorry, and to him no less. Hyde let out a deep sigh._

_"Don't say your sorry," he hated people taking pity on him he got it enough from the foremans._

_"But Steven I am sorry, I'm sorry that I went after Micheal again, and that you had to sit through all of that when you actually had feelings for me. I know what it's like to have to watch someone get intimate with someone you..." she was going to say love, but he had never said he loved her, "with someone you like.." she sighed and looked back up at him with those big bambi eyes._

_"Jackie I told you don't say sorry, I don't need some freaking pity parade okay?" Hyde was beginning to tense up, he didn't like the way the conversation was going. How had this hot make-out sesh turned into judgment day. Jackie's hand began to leave his chest but instinctively he grabbed them and held them in his hands._

_"Okay," Jackie said meekly._

_"Are we cool?" Hyde asked, wanting nothing more than to kiss her swollen lips._

_"Yeah we're cool" She smirked noticing the look in his eye._

_" So now you can shut up and let me get back to work," Hyde pulled her into his chest and pulled her chin up, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She struggled free._

_"What?" he asked, suddenly panicking, wondering what he'd done wrong._

_"I need to put the dough in the oven," Jackie pointed to the tray, still keeping eye contact with him._

_Hyde smirked, "Don't worry I can handle that," and he lifted her up and dropped her on the counter, "if you know what I mean," she laughed and he drowned her out but running his hands up her thighs and nipping lightly at her collarbone. His lips caressed her neck, placing small kisses up her neck till she let out a whimper. A noise than he had never heard her make before but wanted to hear again...._

Hyde turned the knob from hot to cold and let the water blast his body. The memories of the day before were so vivid in his mind that he could still feel her kisses, her tongue in his mouth and the way her hands slid down his chest. Before he gave in to his urges he turned the tap off and let out a long agonizing sigh.

* * *

Hyde walked down the stairs, still caught up in the thoughts of Jackie's perfect kisses. He didn't even noticed Shat-see on the bottom step. His foot landed on small dogs back and caused it to squeak like a rubber duck. Hyde tripped forward and caught himself before he collided with the front door. Thinking about Jackie was a safety hazard. He turned back to the victim of his boot and picked him up like a baby. He walked to the kitchen and before returning the chorus of good mornings-dumped the small dogs in Eric's arms.

"Man, your Dog is a safety hazard-these things should come with warnings," Hyde bumped Eric's shoulder and walked to the fresh pot of Coffee waiting for him on the counter. Eric swerved around with the Dog still in his arms.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Eric stared at the back of Hyde's head as he poured some coffee into a large round mug.

"because.." Hyde twisted back to face Eric, " I thought since you don't have one, I would give you a weiner," Hyde smirked, "I'm so generous." He patted Eric on the back and went to sit at the table for breakfast. Fez was sitting beside Red, Red seemed to be trying very hard to ignore the foreigner but every so often he glanced over and gave him the evil eye.

"Kitty the foreigner is eating my bacon," Red whined at his wife, "Isn't eating pig band in your country, Ali?

"No, we eat pig," Fez smiled and took another piece, not resembling Fonzie as much today, "Usually it is on a stick and rotates around a fire though." Fez informed them all quite seriously.  
Hyde pulled some toast onto his plate and looked back up at Eric who seemed to be stuck to the floor, the small dog started wiggling around in his arms.

"Eric could you stop playing with your wiener I'm trying to eat breakfast," Hyde snapped, buttering his toast and then searching for the jam.

"Yeah Eric maybe you should let go, I think it's getting excited," Fez snicked, catching on to what Hyde was up too.

"Could we all stop talking about Eric's wiener," Red piped up, "Eric put the dog down."

Eric sighed and put down the dog, judging from the lack of witty comebacks from him, Hyde knew something was up.

"Oh you know I have the funniest story about Eric's wiener-," Mrs. Foreman started but Eric turned his chair around and sat down just in time to shut her up.

"Mom please!" he gave her a stern look and she felt silent.

"Finally I can eat this sausage in peace," Red stabbed the sausage and took a bite. It took all Hyde's self control not to laugh.

"So Eric you must be excited," rubbed her hands together and gave her son her happy go lucky smile.

"Why?" Eric raised an eyebrow, his luster for life was gone, but apparently there was a new development.

"Well didn't I tell you? Donna phoned, she's back in town today," all the color drained from Eric's face in a milli-second and he seemed to be going into the eye of the storm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric almost screamed.

"I'm telling you now," she replied, taking no notice to his screaming.

"I...I don't even know what to do...I should phone her," Eric's brain was moving a million miles an hour.

"Eric you so deaf, did you know hear what kitty said, Donna is in town," Fez shook his head, sometimes Eric was so dumb.

"You're right, I need to go see her...explain things," Eric was spaced out, thinking everything over in his head.

"see Don Juan always knows best," Fez sighed.

"So that's your name?" Red looked over the top of his newspaper, "sounds like a sneaky foreigners name."

"No, Don Juan is the greatest lover in the world," Fez tried to explain.

"I thought you were a virgin," even Red knew that.

"Oh rub it in why don't you," Fez pouted.

"I think the problem is no one wants to rub it," Hyde added in snickering, he was in quite a good mood.

"When is Donna getting here?" Eric was up and out of his seat and hopping around like a Mexican jumping bean.

"She said that Micheal was going to be taking her home late last night." The world suddenly came to a halt. In Hyde's head he only understood one thing...Micheal. Kelso. Was .back.  
Hyde stood up, the whole table wobbled as his legs hit against it. His chest puffed out and his hands curled into fists.

"Steven?" Red questioned looking over the top of his newspaper, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I have to go," Hyde rushed out of the kitchen and headed for the basement. He could feel his blood boiling, and not in the good way that Jackie made his blood boil. He took the basement stairs two at a time and by the time he got to his room he was ready to punch the wall. Of course he knew Kelso wasn't going to stay in California but he wasn't expecting him back so soon. He just had Jackie, he didn't want to loose her now. His heart pounded against his chest and he paced back and forth in his room. Kelso could be calling Jackie up right now, coming to her house, kissing her-he was out of there. Hyde moved so fast he barely had time to grab his keys to the El Camino. He stormed out of his room, opened the back door and bounded up to where the El Camino was waiting in the driveway. It looked like a trash can on wheels but he didn't care.  
Fez wandered out of the house, he was wearing what looked like an ugly sweater with a unicorn on it and some bright red pants. Any other day he would have had a million things to make fun of-but today he was focused on one thing. Jackie.

"Hyde we should go to the candy shop," Fez suggested-not noticing the livid look on Hyde's face or the fact that every muscle in his body had tensed up.

"Not today Fez," he said through clench teeth, he walked to the drivers side of the truck and unlocked it.

"But I want to lick a lollipop," he pinned trying to get into the passengers side.

"no, Fez not today," Hyde sighed, the foreigner was interrupting his train of thought.

"How about tomorrow?" he rounded the side of the El Camino and leaned through the window, smiling at Hyde with a big goofy grin.

"no." Hyde gripped the steering wheel so tightly the whites of his knuckles showed through.

"The day after tomorrow," fez still smiled, oblivious to everything.

"no fez I-"

"how about the day after the day after tomorrow? That is my final offer," Fez crossed his arms, happy with his decision.

"Fez! I'm not taking you to the Candy shop, not now, not ever," Hyde turned on the ignition and started to back up out of the driveway.

Fez looked like he was about to cry, he slouched forward in his reindeer sweater and looked dejected. Hyde rolled his eyes, then did something he knew he was going to regret.  
Hyde pushed on the acceleration and rolled back up the driveway, "Fine man, get in."

Fez looked away, his chin in the air and his arms crossed tightly across his chest.  
"Good day!" Fez yelled, holding up a hand in defense.

"But Fez-"

"I say Good Day!" Fez yelped and looked at Hyde for a split second before turning away again.  
Hyde couldn't believe he was even talking to Fez, he should have been ripping it across town and getting to Jackie's before Kelso could get his grubby little hands on her.

"Fine-whatever man I don't have time for this," Hyde was about to pull back out of the drive when Fez relaxed his arms and smiled.

"Well if you insist-"Fez walked around to the passenger side.

"Insist?" Hyde was so confused, what had just happened? Fez opened the passenger side and hoped it-totally disregarding his virgin rules that all virgins sat in the flatbed.

"Your welcome," Fez smiled and hit his arm against the side of the truck, "let's get this baby on the road."

Sometimes Fez was like an alien to Hyde, he couldn't understand what went though that foreigners head. Hyde put a arm over the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway and pushed the acceleration. Houses sped by so quickly they all turned into white blurs, grass turned into green blurs and he barely noticed the cars passing him. Needless to say Hyde was a reckless driver, he drove depending on his emotions. There was dead silence in the El Camino before Hyde turned to Fez.

"Wait..Why are you wearing a unicorn sweater," Hyde pushed his aviators higher up his nose.

"because Eric said that American woman love a man in unicorn," Fez explained. He was sure that Eric had infact said Uniform and Fez had just misunderstood. So now here he was...on the way to the candy store with a foreigner in a ugly unicorn sweater.

* * *

Hyde pulled up to the small candy store in downtown point place. There was hardly anyone else out, apparently Candy before noon wasn't that popular. Hyde had spent the whole ride listening to Fez's explanation why woman must love men in unicorn. The reasoning came down to, 'They had large horns that looked like penises, they were the land narwhal and they rode rainbows.' Hyde wasn't exactly sure what Fez had been sniffing but he could really go for it. His body was tense and antsy and he had been biting down so hard on his lip that he had actually drawn some blood. The car ride had been quick and he was hoping the trip to the candy store was going to be just as quick. Hyde couldn't help but picture Jackie crying like she had been the day before. Her eyes red and puffy, mascara pouring down her face-nothing ruined him more than seeing a girl cry. He never wanted to be the one to make Jackie cry. Hyde hated Kelso-he hated him for what he'd done to Jackie. To get her hopes up and then cut her down like that. Hyde remembered the day that Jackie had refused to take Kelso back, she had by passed Donna and Eric and gone straight for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into chest. He had tried to act like he didn't care but even back then it had eaten away at him. It was the reason he took Jackie to prom. He couldn't stand to see her cry, it broke him.

Hyde locked the El Camino and followed fez into the candy store, fez was in heaven, his face lit up as he looked around.  
"I bet this is what heaven looks like-and the clouds would be made of cotton-candy and angels would have nipples made of choc-o-late buttons." Hyde couldn't help but smile a little, Fez could be completly ridiculous sometimes. The way he said chocolate cracked him up every time.

"Okay Fez I know candy is like porn to you, but could you stop staring and start grabbing," Hyde looked around the store. It was small with 5 or 6 allies of boxes of candy, small plastic bags hung at the end of the isle for you to pour candy into.

"Oh I do grab when I'm looking at porn," Fez informed him and grabbed a plastic bag. He started walking down an isle and shoving various candies into it. Hyde popped a few candies in his mouth as he passed the open glass boxes. One of the boxes had a bunch of sweethearts, they said things like 'be mine,' or 'kiss me,' or 'miss you'. Hyde instantly thought of Jackie and shoved a couple into a plastic bag for her. Fez looked over at what Hyde was buying.

"Hey maybe you'll get lucky fez and they'll start making 'do me' hearts and you can give one to big Rhonda." Hyde snickered as Fez looked like he was actually considering it.

"Do you think they would make one that said 'touch pepe," Fez was already scheming.

"They probably make sweethearts just for virgins," Hyde tied the bag, "like..'touch me', 'I'm horny', 'let's do it', 'I have needs'"  
Fez thought this was a great idea so he got a bag of sweethearts for himself in hope of carving his own sayings into the hearts.  
As they rounded the next isle they were met with an unexpected guest.

"Leo aren't you suppose to be at the fotohut?" Hyde had a shift later on that day, and was pretty sure his boss was suppose to be manning it till then. Instead Leo was sitting on the floor looking like a little kid, his glasses were halfway off his face, his hair was frizzy and he was licking a giant gobstopper. He seemed pretty focused on the circles of colors in the middle of the candy ball.

"I called in sick," Leo explained, thinking it was a completly logical explanation, "Awesome shirt you got there, oompa loompa man," Leo nodded towards Fez who had bags and bags of candy stacked up in his arms.

"Thanks Leo, I am wearing it because woman love a man in unicorn," Fez said proudly, smiling widely.

"I better get myself a unicorn shirt then because I don't think the lady here likes me very much," Leo looked up at Hyde. Sometimes Hyde wondered just how much weed was to much weed. Then again he was pretty sure there were more things that weed in Leo's system.

"She keeps on trying to take away my rainbow ball-hey have you guys seen Willy Wonka?" Leo pondered looking up at the two.

"Come on Leo, it's time to get out of here," Hyde grabbed Leo by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. The old Hippie wobbled around a bit before getting his balance back.

"Leo where did you get that jawbreaker?" Fez asked pointing to the giant rainbow candy ball. Leo looked down it in shock then handed it to fez.

"You can have it man, I don't want to break my jaw," Leo touched his jaw and followed Hyde out of the isle, "did you know there's only Candy in this store? isn't that crazy?"

Once they got to the counter and paid, and after Leo asked if pixie sticks were actually made up of ground up pixies they left. Hyde didn't even have to tell Leo to get in the passenger side, he just did it. Fez jumped in the flat bed, already digging into his new candy stash. Hyde felt exhausted and it wasn't even noon. He still had to drop off Leo at the fotohut and get to Jackie's house. He debating if he was going to bring Fez or not, if he brought Fez he was defiantly going to want to come in with him and that would ruin any privacy. He still wasn't sure if Jackie even wanted anyone to know about their...relationship. He was sure that the first person they would tell wouldn't be fez. Hyde sighed, pushed down harder on the acceleration. It wasn't as fun having Leo in the passenger side as having Jackie. Memories of Jackie's smiling face as the car vibrated beneath her floated to the front of his mind. That flushed look of pleasurable guit on her face, and the way she fanned her self-every memory killed him. As he pushed harder on the acceleration he was reminded of the way she pushed down on his thigh when she wanted him to go faster. He began to wonder if Jackie would push him in the same way during sex. Hyde shook his head-he needed to focus. Kelso was back and it wasn't good. He was almost certain that Jackie liked him now...well not almost certain. He was certain, but he was pretty sure she had left over feelings for Kelso as well. How did Hyde this dope head circle fall in love with this circle? Suddenly Hyde slammed on the breaks and Fez flew from the flatbed and slammed into the back window. Hyde loved her. He...he genuinely loved someone. Hyde was in shock. Leo opened the passenger side door and got out.

"Thanks for the ride man," Leo threw in a few bucks, a button and what looked like a Chinese fortune, "keep the change." and he stumbled of in the general direction of an alley way.  
Before Hyde could pull himself together and call Leo back he was already wondering off past some homeless people. Within seconds he had disappeared entirely. Hyde groaned and pushed his head against the steering wheel. One day Leo was just going to wonder off and never come back.

"You crazy son of a bitch you could have killed me!" Fez banged on the back window of the truck and yelled profanities at his driver. Fez scrambled out of the flatbed and jumped into the passenger side. He slammed the door shut and poured the bags of candy onto the floor by his feet.

"Sorry man," Hyde shook his head regaining focus and pushing back on the acceleration.

"You should be, you almost broke Pepe and his lovable friends," Fez looked down at his crouch as if he was apologizing to them. Hyde looked over, he had forgotten to ask Fez why he was wearing red pants.

"Fez what's with the red pants?" Hyde cocked an eyebrow.

"Eric says woman are attracted to red things, so I am trying to attract them to pepe," Fez explained.

"Of couse..." Hyde should have known.

* * *

Hyde Parked in Jackie's driveway and turned the key's the ignition died down and he breathed in deeply. Fez was sitting comfortably in the passenger side plowing through his bags of candy and watching Hyde curiously. Okay, Hyde reasoned-what if Kelso was already there? What if he walked in and Kelso was kissing her-nope...there only rational way to approach this was to kill him. He sat silently before he pulled out his keys and jumped out of the car. Within seconds Fez had jumped out of the passenger side and was following him to the door.

"Fez what are you doing?" Hyde stopped in his tracks, he defiantly hadn't pictured this moment with Fez in it. They stared each other down for a second.

"What are you doing?" Fez thought Hyde hated Jackie, so he was more confused than ever. However he knew that Jackie loved unicorns, so maybe he had a chance of doing it with her.

"I need to..uh..I need to talk to Jackie," Hyde had no idea how to properly explain this.

"and I need to seduce her, she will love my unicorn sweater," he ran a hand down his chest and walked up the few stairs to her porch. Hyde raced after him-this was a horrible idea. He should have dropped Fez off back at the Foremans. Hyde sighed and instead of arguing he knocked on the front door, this time using the large fancy cooper knocker. Within seconds there was the same ticked off maid at the door who had called his Starsky the day before. She eyed the two, giving Fez a questionable look-no doubt because of his ambitious get up.

"ahh Starsky, I see you've brought Hutch along," she smirked, rubbing her hands together then putting them on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be having incredible urges to touch me due to my sexy unicorn sweater but I am here for Jackie," Fez announced with no hint on humor-he was dead serious. Hyde had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing. The maid looked even more pissed than she had the day before.

"Miss Burkhart has left with her boyfriend, they seemed pretty busy, if you know what I mean" the maid gave Hyde a menacing grin, no doubt the maid had got a peak of him and Jackie making out the day before. Hyde's heart began hammering in his chest, he could feel blood pulsing in his ears. He tensed up again, thoughts of Jackie and Kelso flickered though his mind. He breathed in and didn't breath out for a few seconds. He had to keep every ounce of self control to stop himself from punching the wooden door. His aviators kept these emotions hidden pretty well, but today-he could be read like an open book.

"her boyfriend? Oh she must mean Kelso," Fez informed Hyde as if he didn't already know. Just hearing his name made Hyde swallow a little harder.

"Thanks Fez, I get that," Hyde snapped angrely, his hands curled into fists and his arms muscles flexed. Without saying another word he turned, jumped the few porch steps and headed to the El Camino.

"Hey Hyde wait up," Fez barely got to the car in time, before Hyde pulled out and they ripped out of the driveway and back towards downtown point place. He knew exactly where they would be.

* * *

By the Time Hyde got to the Hub he was shaking with anger and Fez had finally noticed that something fishy was up. Fez for once, knew better and didn't say anything but instead silently munched on his candy. Hyde was breathing heavily, he jumped out of the El Camino-he could see them sitting in the hub before he had even parked the car. They were smiling, or at least she was smiling. It bothered every inch of his body from his head to his heart to even his feet.  
Hadn't he sat there and wrote out that letter with her? explaining how he was such a dumbass and didn't deserve her? Hadn't she cried for days saying how much of an idiot he was? hadn't he sat there and listened to all of it? Had the kisses they shared meant nothing to her? Was he always going to be seconds to Kelso. Just convient when she couldn't have Kelso? How could she be smiling at him-that's what ate him up the most. That smile was his, those big brown eyes and those pouty lips were all his. Hyde stopped a few steps from the front of the hub, trying to compose himself. He could go in there, punch Kelso in the face, beat the living shit out of him. But...it just didn't seem right, he had to do something else instead. He looked down, feeling the weight in his pocket, the bag of sugary hearts he'd bought her. Hyde considered his plan for a second then went for it. He opened the door of the Hub slowly, the livid anger scrawled across his body. They looked up, first Kelso-his face sank then hers. That was the worst part-that look on her face. It wasn't even guilt, it was like she was happy to see him, she was still smiling. He didn't smile back but she didn't seem to notice how tense he was. Kelso pushed back the chair and got up to greet his friend.

"Hey Hyde long time no see man," he opened up his arms as if he was about to hug him.

"Shut up Kelso," he snapped, his jaw was set, the veins in his neck popped out. His body faced Jackie completely. Jackie got up-the smile slowly fading from her lips.

"Steven we were just-"Jackie finally realized how this must look to him. Hyde couldn't stand to hear her say his name, it made him feel so vulnerable.

"Look I get it, I'm the dopehead, he's the handsome Jock, no biggie. I'm poor and he's rich as fuck. It's not like I actually thought I had a chance anyways." he paused for a second, watching as her eyes slowly began to water. "I kind of knew it was just pity. I guess your just like everyone else. You come, you go, and you fuck me up inbetween" Jackie opened her mouth to protest but he talked right over her, " I just thought you deserved better than this, but that's your choice," he snapped harshly. Jackie looked completly stunned like a deer in the head lights. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and it killed him inside. Kelso was clueless to what was going on, he cocked his head to the side like a lost puppy.  
"Jackie what's going on?" Kelso turned to Jackie, his mouth was wide open and he had that dumb stare going on.

"Kelso I swear...Just shut the fuck up," Hyde turned back to Jackie, fished out the bag of candy from his pocket. She was still too stunned to form words.

"Here I got these for you, not that it really matters anymore," he dumped the bag into her hands before turning swiftly on his heels and leaving the hub. Jackie watched his go, unable to put words together so instead she began to cry, tears streamed down her face. She glanced down at the bag, a little sweetheart stared back up at her and said, 'Love you'.

* * *

I know? kind of depressing right? yeah Hyde totally over reacts. Anywho thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think, it really brightens up my day when I read your reviews :). This is only part one of day 6, so watch out for part two coming soonish :)


	10. Day Six Part 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone :) Okay so this chapter is written through Jackies POV, a little odd but It only made sense to write it that way.  
I'm officially finished first semester and applied for Uni, so expect more frequent chapters since I have more time on my hands. Any-who Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

**Day 6 (part 2): Men in unicorn & uniform  
**  
'Cause one second it's perfect  
Now your halfway out the door.'  
-Forever and Always

Jackie didn't know what to do...did she run after him? Did she stay and explain to Kelso? Did she run home, lock herself in her room and cry? Well she was already crying so she could scratch that of her list. The entire Hub was watching her, waiting for her next move. She flushed and not in the way Hyde usually made her, in the way that made her feel like crawling in a hole and dying. Kelso seemed to be taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts before sitting back down. Jackie's hands tightened around the bag of sweethearts. Hyde must have thought they were getting back together. She thought Hyde would have been more rational, sought out the truth by asking questions. Instead he had jumped at her like a tiger corned in a cage. She let out a sigh and sat back down at the two-seater table. The truth was she was just about to tell Micheal that she had no intentions of getting back together and that she was interested in someone else. Of course she wasn't going to say it was Hyde at first because she had no idea how Kelso would take that. Jackie tapped her feet against the floor and dumped the bag of candy into her lap. She was wearing a red dress with small black diamonds stitched in around the seams. Her hair was swept up into two pigtails and some rosy lip gloss lined her lips.

"Jackie, I think Hyde finally lost his marbles, for good this time," Kelso said in his flabbergasted way, his mouth slapping up and down like bleaker from the muppets. Jackie studied this mannerism for a second, wondering how on earth she'd ever been dumb enough to go after Kelso. Jackie Burkhart was vain, peppy and cute, but one thing she wasn't was dumb. She may look like the ditsy cheerleader but her grades were through the roof.

"Uhh...Shut up Micheal," Jackie spat, picking at her cuticles, she didn't even want to look at him.

"Hey what did I do?" Kelso spat back, he clearly had no idea what was going on. He was unable to understand why a woman would want to be with anyone else but him.

"You came back Micheal, that's what!" she screamed. Everyone at the hub fell silent, watching the bantering couple.

"Well Dammit Jackie, I missed doing it!" Micheal yelled back, slamming his hand on the table causing Jackie's hands to rise of the table a few inches before landing with a smack. "You don't know what the woman in California are like!" he still yelled but went down an octave.

"So what Micheal? You didn't get any down there, so you thought you could just come back and start it back up with me? oh...no..no..no," she shook her finger, a smile playing on her lips. She was going to enjoy every last second of dragging Micheal Kelso down. She'd spent so many hours that summer, going over and over this scene in her head. Thinking of all the way she could crush him, hurt him like he'd hurt her.

"Jackie come on, you know we both have physical needs..." Kelso was going to start his good old Micheal Kelso ramble of how they should just do it and it would fix everything.

"I know," Jackie replied, the smile not falling from her perfect rosy lips.

"So it's agreed, let's get it on," Kelso was ready to get out of there, strip every last morsel of clothing of Jackie and just go at it like a couple of animals.

"No Micheal," Jackie stated simply, crossing her arms. It was as if Kelso's brain got stuck, and he couldn't understand a word she'd just said, mainly the word no. No wasn't in Kelso's vocabulary, he would just push and push till he got what he wanted, either from Jackie or Laurie.

"What?" his face drooped like a hound dog.

"What I meant to say was no Micheal, my physical needs are already being met by someone," Jackie stood up, oh how she was loving the look of utter shock on Micheal's face.

"Yeah...well," Micheal stood up quickly, "I bet he's not as good as me, because you know I've been with a lot of woman...a lott, I mean like hundreds."

"Not as good as you at what? Turning me on, taking care of my physical needs, being handsome, protective, loving-oh he's better than you at all of those things." Jackie spat at him, her pigtails flying forward, she straightened up to her full height, feeling empowered. On a normal day she would never be able to turn down Micheal but now that she knew there was bigger and better, he was like a starters pack and Hyde was the deluxe edition.

"UH" Kelso yelped, as if he'd never been so offended.

"You go girl," Fez stood next to the door, how long he'd been there, Jackie wasn't sure. He was dressed in a unicorn sweater and vivid red pants-but she didn't have time to start questioning that, she had one too many other questions to be answered.

"Yeah well, the girl I'm with has boobs," Kelso barked, not noticing the flaw in that sentence. She was pretty sure he had meant to say huge boobs.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Kelso I would be shocked it you met a girl without boobs." Micheal closed his mouth for a second and looked off, considering how he'd just screwed up what he'd said.

"That would be a boy," Fez pointed out-being captain obvious. He whipped out a red lollipop from his pocket and removed the wrapper.

"Hang on, you just called me Kelso," Micheal closed in on Jackie, she cocked an eyebrow, not getting his point. Mindlessly she took a step back, she didn't like how close he was getting.

"Eric calls me Kelso....Dammit Jackie, you've been fooling around with Eric?!" Kelso yelled so close to her face that she could feel a little spit come of and land on her cheek. She reached up and wiped it off with the back of her hand. Now seemed like a good time to take a few more steps back.

"Eww no, Fooling around with Eric would be like fooling around with a stick bug," Jackie's face scrunched up in disgust just thinking about it. She couldn't believe that Kelso really didn't already know it was Hyde, I mean he had just come in and yelled at her no less than ten minutes ago. Kelso was thicker than she thought, and she already thought he had the brain capacity of a pebble, so that was saying something.

"For pete sake you idiot, he was just in here!" Fez flailed a hand from his spot beside the door, the lollipop slid around in his mouth.

"Eric was just in here?" Kelso was getting more confused by the second.  
Jackie sighed-she was sick of how dumb he was.

"No she's with Hyde, Hyde!" Fez let out a sigh, that sounded like he'd been holding in for a while now, "You know I love you Kelso, but sometimes you are thicker than fat Rhonda's calves!"

Kelso slowly took it all in, Jackie could watch the progress in his eyes. _Jackie was fooling around with Hyde_. Suddenly something in Kelso snapped, like a foot had been balanced over a dry twig for a very long time and now the foot had come down. And it had come down fast and hard. His body tensed up, and his jaw set, he went completly still then slowly looked down at Jackie.

"Jackie run, he is going to expload!" Fez rushed forward, his lollipop flying from his mouth and landing smack dap on the top of Kelso's head, sticking to his hair like a fat kid to chocolate cake.

"Damn it Fez! What did I tell you about eating candy near me?" Kelso almost completly forgot his train of thought and was now trying to pull the goopy candy from his fro.

"Don't eat candy near Kelso in case it get's in his hair and ruins his godly locks," Fez recited from the top of his head. Fez quickly grabbed Jackie by the arm and guided her to the door, but not before she picked up the bag of sweethearts still sitting on her chair.

"We must runaway before the beast realizes we are gone," Fez whispered in her ear, "oh the candy," he whimpered trying hard not to look back.  
"No old boy, you must stay strong, there is plenty more candy where that came from. Besides you have saved the damsel, now she will do your bidding," Fez smirked to himself as Jackie watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Fez, You do realize I can hear everything you're saying," Jackie cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. They bolted out of the hub and started along the sidewalk since neither of them had a car.

"Oh...that wasn't me," Fez looked around with shifty eyes as Jackie wiggled free of his grasp.

"Fez I heard you say it, your the only one here besides me," Jackie shook her head, laughing a little and trying to put the thought of Hyde's livid face out of he head.

"so it would seem.." and they strolled of in the general direction of Eric's house. Jackie sighed, she had a lot to think over, and she knew what she needed to do and she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. She was going to have to confront Hyde, tell him everything from begin to end. Hyde was one of those people that closed up like a clam when they'd be hurt, and she knew that she'd hurt him. Even if it wasn't intentional and she was innocent, she still have to apologize. She could have saved all the trouble by telling him her plans the day before. Then again, if she had, she knew that she probably wouldn't have had a chance to get Micheal alone to dump his ass once and for all. Hyde had become protective, and it's not like she didn't love it, it was just a little inconvenient at times. She actually loved his stance, the one he took when he was getting jealous, protective over her. His legs would spread apart, his thumbs would loop through the back of his belt and he would puff his chest out, flexing his muscles in his upper body. It was safe to say that it was a huge turn on. Jackie twirled the bag on sweethearts around in her hand thinking back to the day before.

_"Jackie where's the pizza? Did you get distracted by the hall mirror again?" Hyde yelled from the couch in her living room. It was just past six and Jackie had ordered the maid to take the rest of the day off so her and Hyde could get a little privacy. Hyde had insisted on ordering a large pepperoni pizza and also insisted on paying for it even though Jackie had money coming out of the Kazoo. Jackie in fact wasn't distracted by the mirror in her hallway-even though she did look quite delicious, is she didn't say so herself. No-she was distracted by something else that was delicious. A tall, athletic guy stood in the doorway chatting her up. He was decked out in a ugly pizza uniform by the boy underneath was a force to be reckoned with._

_"Uh, Miss Burkhart," the boy looked up from the receipt stuck to the front of the red and green pizza box._

_"That'd be me," Jakie informed him, with that cute little nod of the head she tended to add in. She smiled at the boy as their eyes connected for a second. His eyes then wondered down, checking out her neck then the aviators pulling down the front of her shirt. Within seconds he glance back up with a huge cheeky grin plastered on his face._

_"Hey, aren't you the head cheerleader at point place High school?" he asked, lowering his voice a few octaves and keeping a firm grasp of the pizza box. Clearly he had no intention in handing over her order any time soon. Jackie smirked, she was impressed he knew that._

_"Yes I am, how did you know that?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and straightening out her legs. Her jeans hugged her hips tightly and showed off her long legs._

_He shrugged and looked away for a second, "Just a hunch, I heard the head cheerleader was pretty damn hot, so it wouldn't take a genius to figure out it was you." He put a hand on the door frame, moving in a little closer till he was blocking the whole door.  
_

_Jackie blushed and battered her eyelashes-oh Steven would murder her if he could see her right now. She let out her sultry laugh and looked deep into the boys eyes with her deep brown eyes.  
"Well they do say I make the team, I mean who else can do the splits faster than me?" Jackie pushed a curl over he shoulder with an air of vanity. This seemed to take the boy by surprise, no doubt he was considering what other maneuvers she could do._

_"Maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime," he leaned in a little closer, his body swaying as he held onto the door frame. His voice was low and husky and it sounded like he was going to drop the pizza and just go at her. Just then an arm snaked through Jackie's waist and picked her up with one arm. She had already forgot just how strong Hyde was. He let her down with a light thud and stood in front of her. The boy seemed to shrink a little as the dopehead sneered down at him. He stood with his feet apart, pushed Jackie behind him with one hand and pushed the other behind his belt buckle._

_"How about you get lost before I show you my moves, like putting a foot up your ass," he threatened puffing out his chest._

_"Look man I didn't know that-" the boy backed off, obviously intimidated by the boy two years his senior. Hyde clenched his jaw and raised his eyebrows- the classic, 'I'm about to knock you flat on your ass' look._

_"That I'm about to snap you like a twig?" Hyde snatched the pepperoni pizza out of his arms, "Stay away from my girl," he stated quite clearly before slamming the door in the boy's face.  
He swerved around and looked down at Jackie. She was beat red in the face, not from being caught flirting with the pizza boy, but because of how turned on she suddenly was._

_"What?" Hyde cocked his head to the side, putting down the pizza on the counter in the hallway. He didn't even seem to notice he's forgot to pay the boy.  
_

_She was silent for a second before she spoke up, "can we order another Pizza?"_

_"Jackie we haven't even eaten this one yet, and the if I see that Pizza boy again, I'm gonna turn him into a eunuch," Hyde snapped, he was obviously still a little on edge._

_"Would you?" she asked, her eyes widening and her lips hanging open, she started playing with the front of his shirt, twisting around her finger._

_"Jackie..." Hyde cocked an eyebrow, he had no idea what had gotten into her, what was so arousing about Pizza?_

_"What? I just like the way you ruffed him up," she stooped in a little closer, she could feel his heart pounding a little harder against his chest. His breath was hot on her face and she looked up from beneath her lashes, " it was kind of hot."  
Hyde grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in, his fingers burned her skin. He leaned down and kissed her ruffly on the lips, pushing up against her. Jackie pushed back, her hips grinding up against him. She smirked as they kissed, her hands ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck. Hyde's hands slowly slid down over her hips till his hands were on her thighs. Jackie moaned into his lips, his hands caressed the top of her thighs, rubbing small circles. Where had he learnt how to go these things? She had honestly been surprised about how well Hyde was at turning her on.  
Jackie wanted more, she bit down on his lower lip for a second then slipped her tongue in his mouth, feeling her way around. His one hand stayed on her thigh, curving in closer to her groin and caressing it softly. His other hand slowly moved past her hips, then her waist and under the end of her shirt. He pulled back for a second only to start a trailed of kisses starting from her ear down her neck, nipping softly and listening as she moaned. She thought she was going to die, his hand was cold against her stomach, making her flinch a little. She giggled a little as Hyde kissed her sweetly on her collarbone. She shivered under his touch. Suddenly he pulled back, but his hand stayed resting on her thigh, the other on her side just below her breast._

_"Jackie are you cold?"His crystal blue eyes looked down at her. Jackie wished he hadn't broke off, she was enjoying herself-maybe a little too much._

_"No," she sighed, then noticing the Pizza on the counter, "but the Pizza will be," Hyde looked over at the Pizza, feeling a bit dejected as if he had failed to arouse her further._

_Jackie noticed the look in his eye and just as he was about to pull away she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, "but don't stop," she said in a low sultry voice, pressing so tightly against him she could feel his jeans buldge....  
_

"Jackie..." Fez snapped his fingers in front of Jackie's face, "Jackie, when I clap my hands your going to kneel down and unzip my pants," apparently she'd been lost in yesterday's encounters for a bit too long because now Fez thought he had hypnotized her. Fez suddenly clapped his hands and Jackie got down on her knees on the sidewalk, laughing silently to herself in her head.  
"Oh my God it's actually working," it was lucky for Fez that there was no one out on the street at the time because he was about to get what was coming to him. Jackie unzipped his pants, and Fez looked like he was going to die right then and there. Suddenly she got up, walked behind him, and kicked him in the ass, sending him flying forward with his pants around his ankles._  
"_ Fact about unicorn's...they can fly," Jackie smacked her hands together and walked past Fez who was rolling on the sidewalk mumbling, 'aiii'.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Foreman's the sun was high in the sky, and was beating down on them hard. Jackie was seriously regretting not driving to the Hub in her dad's Lincoln. So now she was stuck with Fez, who was burning up like an egg on a frying pan and had reached a whole new level of stench. Even when she breathed in though her mouth, trying to avoid the smell she could taste it. Which was (believe it or not) ten times worse. She couldn't even feel her feet any more and she was extremely grateful to herself for picking out a dress instead of pants that morning. Fez had refused to take off the ugly unicorn sweater even though it was now more of a sweat sponge than a piece of clothing. He argued with Jackie that if he kept on his unicorn sweater then a woman passing in a car would be turned on and give them a lift back to the Foremans.

Jackie had been trying to think of what to say to Hyde the whole walk there, and the two and remained almost silent. Mainly because it was scorching hot, but also because Jackie had wounded Fez's ego by pushing him on his face with his pants around his ankles. As soon as Jackie reached the Foreman's drive way and realized Hyde's El Camino wasn't there she dropped to her knees. there was really no point for her to continue walking. Fez crumpled to his knees next to her and they both lay flat against the driveway like a couple of steaks on a BBQ. Speaking of BBQ's, Red was cooking up a storm in the backyard and looked over just in time to see the two turn into puddles of warm sludge. A evil smirk appeared on his face and he walked through the open door in the garage and then strolled happily onto the driveway. He wore a big white apron that said 'Frying up some commies' on the front in large red print. Hyde had got it custom made for Red for his birthday a year ago. In one hand he had a spatula which only seemed to make him look more menacing.

Jackie continued laying on her stomach, she would have killed for some juice, maybe ice tea or even a Popsicle would do. She looked up as she saw feet approaching. They stopped a few inched from her head, she looked up. Red grinned back down at her.  
"And what do we have here?" he glanced over at Fez who was 'aii'-ing from his spot of the driveway, "looks like the wicked witch of the west," Red poked Jackie lightly in the side then moved to the other pathetic lump of meat beside her, "and whose this? the mayor of the lollipop guild?" Red let out a hearty laugh.  
Jackie couldn't even muster up any words to fight back, she would have rather been Dorothy, and if there was a oz character that was a virgin, she was sure that Fez would be that one. Perhaps the flying monkeys were virgins, I mean what level-headed creature from Oz would do it with a winged monkey?  
"Looks like it's about time to flip these meat slabs," Red wedged his foot under Jackie's side and with little effort at all he flipped her onto her back. She groaned and covered her face with the back of her hand, trying to keep out the glare of the sun.  
"Now for you, paprika," Red laughed at himself and flipped fez onto his back.

Fez groaned sourly, "No , I am hot and toasty like an apple pie,' he pinned, he looked down and saw slimy goop leaking from his front pockets, it was candy, "no, my lollipops."

"Ah huh, so you admit it, you are the leader of the lollipop guild-you know I was always good at getting answers out of commies," Red put his hands on his hips and looked proudly down at the two refugees lying on his drive way. It reminded him of the good-old days. However this thought was shortly ruined when Red looked more closely at Fez and noticed a giant rainbow colored unicorn on his sweater. The fact that he was even wearing a sweater in the middle of the summer wierded Red out. He decided it clearly must be a foreign custom or some dress-up game Jackie was playing.

"Jackie stop dressing the damn foreign kid up, he's weird enough!" Red spat, shaking the plastic spatula in Fez's direction.

Jackie pulled her hand away from her face and stared up at Red, his bald head reflected the sun and made it difficult to seen anything, "As if I would dress him in something like that, I mean...even I love a rainbow colored unicorn, what girl doesn't? But that is just a step too far," Jackie flailed an arm in Fez's general direction.

Red considered this for a second then jabbed Fez ruffly in the shoulder, "What's with the unicorn, some sort of sissy, pansy-ass hippie symbol?"

"No , Eric told me that woman love a man in unicorn, so I'm wearing unicorn," Fez petted the unicorn on his chest like it was some fluffy white cat.

Red shook his head, "Eric told you this?" he sighed loudly, "You know I knew I should have burnt those dolls of his-and now he's into unicorns? What next...kittens? Oh I hate Kittens, he brings a kitten here, I'm paying Steven to drown it in the neighbors pool," Red ranted flailing the spatula around like a sword.  
"Any who Fonzie, Woman love men in uniform, not unicorn," Red corrected.

"No, I am pretty sure a woman loves a man in unicorn because today a sexy maid was checking me out. And I have seen you in uniform, there is nothing to check out." Fez took a deep breath, "and Fonzie was so yesterday, ahh get with the times."

That was the last straw for Red. His head started to resemble a giant tomato and he stormed off to the BBQ, "Kitty there's two eggheads flying on the driveway!"  
Red's voice boomed and seemed to reach out to every corner of the yard. Within seconds Kitty was at the sliding door, looking over at the eggheads. They looked like two suffocated fish on a cottage dock. She slid back the door and walked over to them. After realizing they were just dehydrated she let out a small sigh.

"Nurse Kitty is here to help," she announced, "I'll just go whip up some ice tea."

Jackie lay on the ground, looking up into the bright sky and trying to get the negative thoughts out of her head, which was becoming harder by the second. Once she got a negative thought in her head, it was hard to get it out. It's became the one and only thing her mind who focus on. At the moment all she could picture was Hyde's face the second he had walked in the hub, how livid and wounded he looked. She'd never seen that expression in his eyes before. It was like getting punched in the stomach. Jackie didn't care if she was going to get sunburnt, it was a better pain than emotional pain. Now that she'd got to the foreman's and Hyde wasn't there, what would she do? She rolled onto her stomach and began to doze of under the extreme heat. Recalling the night before.

_Jackie was wrapped up in Hyde's arm, and dozing off. It was only 9 o'clock but they were both exhausted from a long day of cooking, eating, making out and fooling around. The lights were off in Jackie's room and they were cuddled up on her single sized bed. There was barely enough room for the two of them. Jackie was laying on Hyde's chest, she could hear his heart beat drumming underneath her. His arms cradled her, his hands clutched her waist, she was burning under his touch. There legs were entwined, her leg stuck between his. She thought back to what Kelso had said to her once, 'why cuddle when you can do it?' It seemed like Hyde was the opposite, 'why do it when we can cuddle?' she had no idea Hyde was such a softly. She could tell that he felt extremely vulnerable being this close to her. Jackie looked up at him, raising her head from his chest. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful but she could tell he wasn't asleep. Her hands rested on his chest, she could feel the outline of his muscles underneath his shirt. For a few minutes she resisted the urge to just reach up and kiss him._

_How could she have ever thought about Kelso? or even getting back together with Kelso-it all seemed so insane now. She was Jackie Burkhart, she deserved better, she-_

_"Jackie stop staring at me," Hyde moaned keeping his eyes closed, his voice was deep and husky, Jackie giggle, she kind of liked it.  
"Sorry," she muttered but continued to stare at him, her big brown eyes glaring through the dark.  
Everything fell silent again and she could hear the branches of the tree by her window hit against the side of her house. Jackie started drawing pictures on his chest with her finger, biting her lip.  
"Jackie stop...that tickles,"Hyde unwrapped his arms from her waist and grabbed her, all with his eyes still tightly shut. He seemed exhausted and it didn't seem like he had plans to leave her anytime soon. Sure the bed was small but he seemed more than comfortable. Jackie didn't want to cuddle, she was too awake, she wanted to play. Jackie slid out her finger from his clenched fist, his fingers uncurling as she did. She reached forward and laughing quietly took his finger and put it in her mouth. Hyde's breathing started to become more erratic and his heart started to beat faster._

_"Look Jackie if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to have to shove something else it your mouth," Hyde didn't pull back his finger but his voice shook a little. Jackie laughed to herself, then let go of his finger. Finally he was catching on that she wanted to play._

_"oh yeah?" she asked trying to sound sexy._

_"Yeah, a sock, now go back to sleep or I'll put you in a sleeper hold," Hyde said jokingly his hands grabbed onto her waist, slid around her back and up the bottom of her shirt. Jackie pouted and tried to lay still, she sighed and rested her head on his chest for a while. His arms wrapped a little tighter and she was pressed firmly to his chest. His fist belt buckle was digging into her stomach. She twisted and turned and tried to get away from the uncomfortable Jab, but it was impossible. She shot up, pushing her way out of Hyde's arms. She maneuved her legs and ended up straddling him. Hyde lazily sat up on his elbows and stared at her. His blue eyes piercing her, with a look of annoyance._

_"Jackie what are you doing?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. Not that he hadn't wanted to see her in that position straddling his waist and looking menacingly at his belt, but he didn't want to rush her into that. He was determined to prove that she meant more to him than sex. However, avoiding that was becoming increasingly hard-especially over the course of this certain day._

_"I'm taking off your belt," She didn't look up but began fiddling with the buckle, she could hear his breath in and not breathing out._

_"No, Jackie...look you don't have to do this-"_

_"Do what? I'm taking off your belt because it's poking me in the stomach," Jackie said in her 'duh' voice._

_"Oh..." Hyde sounded a little disappointing. Jackie laughed silently in her head at the tone in his voice._

_She slipped her fingers under the buckle and started bobbing up and down, she knew it was cruel to tease him but it was just too hard to resist. Hyde's body tensed up and he was watching her fingers intently. she pulled up the buckle and yanked hard, she then slipped her hands around his back and loosened the belt. Once she'd unlooped it, she dropped it off the side of her bead. It made a hard clunk on her floor._

_"That's much better," she placed her hands on his stomach, just above his jeans, her fingertips slipping under the front of his shirt._

_"Jackie if you keep bobbing like that, something else is going to be jabbing you in the stomach," Hyde rested his hands on Jackie's leg and began caressing small circle into her thighs. Jackie sighed and leaned forward, her hands ran up his chest and she pressed a kiss onto his lips. Hyde pushed back drawing her deeper into the kiss, they broke and Hyde pressed his forehead against hers._

_"I should go," he said in his deep, husky voice, clearly saying it but not meaning it._

_"Or you could stay and I could make you more comfortable," Jackie whispered on his lips._

_"Jackie if I stayed, comfortable would not be how I'd be feeling," he clarified, "anyway, shouldn't your parents be getting home?" Hyde hadn't seen her parents all day, he was starting to get worried that she was all alone in the huge house._

_"My mothers is off drinking in some random country, and my dad's away on a 'business trip'" -she air quoted the last bit and sat back with a sigh. She knew he parents cared as much about her as about a flea. This sudden thought was really killing the mood. Hyde saw the look in her eye and sat up a little, and reached up pulling a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Wait a minute, you've been living here alone?" Hyde looked a little peeved off._

_"Well not alone, I mean the maids still come around during the day, and sometimes I catch Leo making sandwiches in my kitchen" Jackie explained biting down on her lip._

_"Jackie Why didn't you say anything till now? I mean what if someone broke in or you hurt yourself? Jackie you're not staying here at night by yourself."_

_"So does this mean you're going to stay?" Jackie's lip biting turned into a smirk._

_"Not tonight, but tomorrow you can come stay in the basement, or I'll come here," Hyde pulled her back into his chest, "we'll work something out."_

_"we'll," Jackie quoted with a giggle._

_"Shut up, now if your done torturing me, I'm going back to napping,"Hyde closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, "and I swear Jackie, you start staring at me, I'm going to kick you off this bed."_

_"Steven this is my bed, you can't kick me off it," Jackie protested thumping him on the chest._

_"Jackie as far as I'm concerned, I have conquered this bed, it is now property of Steven Hyde. Everything on the bed belongs to me, and I can banish whomever I want from it. Beginning with you..."_

_"_Jackie dear, you should get up, lying in the sun like that is how woman get wrinkles, and you don't want to end up looking like Red's forehead do you?" Mrs Foreman held out a tall glass of lemonade. Jackie sat up, she couldn't remember how long she'd been daydreaming for. Sweat was pouring down her face and the front of her dress was sticking to her legs and chest. She took the lemonade from Kitty and took a huge gulp, she hadn't realized just how thirsty she was. Fez had walked over to the chairs on the porch and was sitting drinking his lemonade and eying Red suspiciously. He'd taken off the unicorn sweater and wrapped it around his head like a turban. Jackie shrugged and went to join him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their lemonade and thinking-or at least Jackie was thinking-Fez was probably just fantasizing about woman. Suddenly Leo stumbled out from between some bushes down the end of the street. twigs were sticking in his hair like a human pin cushion and he looked pretty grubby. He wandered down the road till he caught sight of Fez and Jackie. Fez put down his lemonade and ran up to Leo.

"Leo I thought you were dead! Where did you come from?" Fez asked but the hippie was more interested with his unicorn turban.

"My mother's womb-Hey that's a nice unicorn hat you've got man, do you know where i can get one?" Leo asked poking Fez in the head.

Fez shock of the hippies jabbing hand, "How did you get here?"

"I dunno man, I got a ride from this angry looking kid, Hyde and then...Hey I think you were there too little leprechaun!" he patted Fez on the head. Jackie got up and walked over, she'd heard Leo say Hyde's name, "but he seemed way tense, so I left. Then I met these homeless guys who shared some of there beans with me and wondered out of a bush and now I'm talking to you little man." The hippie finished his long winded speech and let out a sigh. He spotted kitty through the glass door to the kitchen, "oh miss Kitty," Leo said and stumbled past the teenagers and walked straight into the glass sliding door like one of the fat guys in a Windex commercial. He bumped back and Kitty looked up in shock, dropping the glass on mixed lemonade in her hand.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon and Jackie, Fez and Leo were hanging out in the foreman's basement. It was nice and cool, and far better than sitting outside. Fez was pant-less now because Kitty had noticed the candy stuck in his pockets and told him to put them in the laundry machine. So there he sat with a unicorn turban on his head and nothing but a pair of white tidy-whiteys on. Leo thought that he had to do the same, so he was also pants-less and had his baggy shirt wrapped around his head. Jackie was sitting in the middle of them on the couch and praying that the laundry machine would hurry up and wash their clothes already. Both of them smelled raunchy.

"Man are you going to take of your pants and wear a turban? Because you're making me uncomfortable," Leo had his legs and arms crossed and was giving Jackie a concerned look.

"Yeah Jackie, stop making the man uncomfortable and take off your shirt and pants," Fez ordered a smirk appearing on his lips. Jackie knew that if Hyde was there he would have had something to say about this. More like someones face to punch in.

"As if, You men are such pigs sometimes," she snapped in Fez's face.

"No man, were people," Leo informed her in his matter of fact manner.

"Yes Jackie and people have _needs_," Fez added, "so off with the clothing!"

"I'll take off my clothing when you get some," Jackie knew this was probably never going to happen, and if it did she'd be long gone by then.

"Get some? This is the most action I've had in weeks!" Fez complained almost in a whine.

"What about Big Rhonda?" Jackie questioned.

"Big Rhonda? Is that like Big Ben? Man do you think they'll have big children together?" Leo pondered, staring off into the basement.

"No Leo, Big Ben is a clock," Jackie explained to the fazed out hippie.

"That's just wrong man, people aren't suppose to love clocks," Leo shuddered a little. Jackie gave up on the hippie with a sigh.

Before Fez could demand anymore from Jackie the basement door swung open. Jackie's heart thudded against her chest, hoping it was Hyde. Unfortunately it was someone who was half his size, and tens times more annoying. Eric strolled in with a bounce in his step and a wide grin plastered on his face. There was just something about Eric's smile that wound Jackie the wrong way.

"Look man, If you're going to hang in here, you have to take off you pants and put on a turban," Leo explained to Eric, completely oblivious that the boy lived there.  
Eric laughed, not so much at Leo but at how uncomfortable Jackie looked inbetween them. There was a real sour look on her face, and she was more than ready to kick Eric in the shins. "I'm not Joking man," he said seriously.

"Oh Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," Eric shook his head and rubbed his hands together, "I always knew that one day, I'd come down here and find you on my couch between two naked men," Eric sighed, "and if truth be told, I knew one of them would be Fez. But Leo? You have gone where no woman has ventured before." Jackie was starting to Boil, she clenched her jaw, she'd been having a crappy day already but this was just icing on the cake.

"One small step for Jackie-"

Jackie jumped up and lunged at Eric, leaping over the coffee table, "One foot in the ass for man kind," Jackie yelled.  
Eric was at the door in a millisecond, but before Jackie could shoved her foot up his ass she saw who was standing proudly in the doorway. Her face froze in shock and now she understood why Eric was in such a good mood.

"Donna!" Jackie rushed forward, forgetting Eric and hugging her best friend. Donna hugged her back, a huge sappy grin on her face. Even though she was finally back in point place she still smelt like the beach. Jackie took a step back to have a better look at her friend. Her bright orange hair had streaks of blond in it, clearly bleached by the sun. She had freckles across her face but still remained unnaturally white. Jackie really shouldn't have been so surprised, she knew Kelso was coming back so she should have assumed Donna was coming with him.

"How have you been Midget?" Donna leaned over and gave Jackie a noggie, Eric stepped aside to get out of the way.

"Oh Donna, I have so much to tell you-first off, how could you let Kelso come back? I was quite happy with his staying away forever!" Jackie yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

"So I take it you're not getting back together?" Donna had assumed right, she had not intentions of being with Miche-eh Kelso ever again, "and since when did you start calling him Kelso?" Donna gave her friend a questioning look.

"Since I've moved on to bigger and better things," Jackie explained with a heir of snobbishness.

"What she means is, she's been messing around with Hyde for the last few days," Eric explained with a cheery, heart stabbing look on his face.

Jackie glared daggers at him, "How would you know that? Not that I have been..." Jackie looked away trying to seem innocent. How did everyone know? Was it that obvious?

"Oh Jackie," Eric let out a cackle then sighed, "You forget that Fez has binoculars and likes to spend his free time stalking you."

Jackie turned to Fez who was glancing back at them, "Fez!" Jackie yelled, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Jackie, you're like a drug, I would need a 12 step program to get off you," Fez shrugged, trying to sound innocent.

"Maybe you and Kelso should both take this 12-step program, seeing as neither of you are capable of leaving me alone!" Jackie barked, she felt like pulling out her hair.

"Man, I tried going to that 12 step program once, I only got to step three but then i feel down the stairs," Leo explained. Jackie was surprised that Donna and Eric hadn't asked why the two men were sitting in their underpants with turbans on their heads.

"Leo, its a program you take, not a set of stairs," Donna corrected with a light wispy laugh.

"No man, I was going up the stairs to the 12 step program and I fell," he explained properly, shaking his turban wrapped head.

"Uhh Leo, why are you and Fez shirtless and wearing turbans?" Donna finally asked, now seeing that was leo's chest, not a tan colored shirt.

* * *

Usually at a time like this, Jackie would be sitting on the Foreman's front step, chatting away to Donna about everything that was going on in her life. She would tell her how she had walked out on Kelso at the hub that morning, of how she was now fooling around with Hyde. So why wasn't see spilling her guts to her best friend? When Jackie saw how happy Donna looked with Eric-clearly they had mended what had been broken- she just couldn't drag Donna away. Even though sometimes Eric really pushed her buttons, in the horrific annoying way, he made Donna happy and that's all that mattered. Jackie sat herself down on Hyde's bed and pulled the bag of sweethearts out of the front of her dress. The problem with dresses is that they didn't come with pockets. She slowly unwrapped the plastic knot in the bag and poured some sweethearts on her lap. The 'love you' looked up at her from the bunch, mocking her. Jackie sighed and ate it so she didn't have to look at it anymore. She laid back in Hyde's bed, her back rested on the wall and she dropped a few candies in her mouth. Hyde's bed was comforting, it smelt like him, she loved the way he smelt. It was rugged and manly. Jackie looked down at the next heart in her hand, it said 'I'm sorry'. She didn't know why Hyde had taken it so harshly, just seeing the two of them in the Hub had sent him off. She had a feeling there was more to it than that. It was then that she had an idea, the only other place Hyde could be was...the fotohut. Jackie got up, tied up the plastic bag and pushed it back down the front of her shirt. She had a plan.

Jackie strolled out of Hyde's room and into the basement lounge. Fez and Leo were finally redressing themselves, She just came up to the back of the couch as Fez was pulling on his pants. Apparently he'd put them in the dyer as well because they'd shrunk at least two sizes and they were more like flood pants now. Everyone laughed and pointed at Fez which resulted in much 'aiii'-ing. She needed to get to the fotohut stat, however she also needed a car and possibly a driver. The only person who had a usable car at the moment was Eric. And hell would freeze over before Jackie Burkhart would ask Eric for anything. Jackie sneered at Eric, he had his arm over the back of the couch and was whispering into Donna's ear. Donna turned and blushed, flushing the same color as her hair. How could Donna love such a scrony little man? if you could even classify Eric as a man.

Within a few minutes Eric had taken Donna's hand and had led her upstairs. No doubt to settle some unfinished business in Eric's bedroom. Jackie swung around the side of the couch and squished in next to the now clothed Hippie. Leo was checking out a little spider that was crawling up the arm of the couch. He had the attention of a tea spoon and got distracted by almost anything. After a few minutes Fez sat down on Hyde's chair, his pants were so small they looked like they were stolen from a munchkin. Jackie looked at Leo and then back at Fez. She bet at least one of them could hot-wire a car...and if so she could at least drive to the fotohut and have it back at the Foremans before anyone noticed it was gone.

"Jackie what are you scheming? and does it involve choc-o-late?" Fez folded his hands together on his chest and peered down at her.

"Scheming? How did you know I was scheming...and no it doesn't involve choc-o-late," she mocked his accent.

"Oh Jackie, you forgot that I can read you like an open playboy," Fez sighed with a smirk on his lips.

"Fez you don't read playboys, you gawk at them till your brain comes out your ears," Jackie corrected him, "so about this scheme..."

* * *

Jackie, Fez and Leo snuck up the basement stairs and onto the foreman's driveway. The vista cruzer was sitting in the drive, just waiting to be used. Carefully they shuffled around the driver's side of the car. Jackie came to a halt, she'd missed out a very large part in her plan. How was she suppose to get into the car without the keys? She knew Fez could hot-wire it but not unless they could get into in.

"Shit," Jackie muttered, it was still light outside and if Red caught them, he'd shove up a foot up all three of their asses.

"What?" Fez whispered back, crouching behind her.

"I forgot you needed the key to get the doors unlocked," Jackie moaned, sometimes she could be so thick.

"Nah, Eric leaves his doors unlocked, that is how I can sneak in and out to get my candies..."Fez fell silent, "I mean...oh no the doors are locked."  
Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled the driver's side door and sure enough it opened.

"Okay Fonzie, it's your turn," Jackie stepped back and watched as Fez crawled in to the driver's side and felt under the steering wheels for the wires.

"How'd you learn how to do this anyways?" Jackie asked.'

"We do it all the time in my home country," Fez explained as he went to snip the wires.  
Jackie rolled her eyes, of course he would learn this from his 'home country'

"I wish we could have just stolen the keys,"Jackie sighed and looked out across the foreman's front yard.

"You mean like these keys?" Leo suddenly held up the keys to the vista cruzer. Jackie's jaw dropped and she snatched them out of the hippies open hand.

"YES! How did you find these?" she asked, Fez stuck his head out the drivers side, having heard the commotion.

"Find them? man they were sitting on the table downstairs," Leo explained in a 'duh' manner.

"Leo youre the man!" she hugged the old smelly hippie.

"no man, the mans the man," Leo pushed Jackie off, opened the door to the backseat and crawled in.

Within minutes they were speeding off towards the Fotohut. Fez was driving like a foreign chauffeur and Leo was in the back gazing intently out the window. Jackie was sitting anxiously in the passenger side. She had the ends of her dress curled up in her fist and kept pulling along the hem line. Her legs were crossed tightly and she kept looking over at Fez, wishing they could go faster. She knew exactly what she was going to do...or she thought she did. It was getting dark but it was still humid and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her chest and down the back of her neck. Leo was silent the entire ride, distracted by the blurs of houses, buildings and trees. It seemed to take them ages for them to get to the fotohut, finally they pulled up into the drive through lane.

"Stop for a second," Jackie commanded, and Fez gave her a questioning look, "switch with me,"

"But Jackie you drive like Hellen keller," Fez snapped, raising a hand in her direction.

"Fez! Just do it!" Jackie hadn't gone through all this to get insulted.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!" Fez grinned, his white teeth shinning in the dusk.  
Jackie gave him a death stare.

"Okay, okay," Fez sighed and opened the drivers side and slide out. Jackie wiggled out of the passenger side, they crossed around the front of the vista cruzer, it took all Jackie's self control not to laugh at his shrunken pants. As soon as Jackie slid in, she buckled up, checked Fez was back in the car and pulled into the drive thru. She slammed on the breaks for a second...what was she going to do? Talk to him? Was it really the time and place? She sighed, Fez studied her but didn't say anything. No, tonight wasn't the time to get into a dog-fight. Jackie pushed down on the acceleration, turned off the lights on the vista cruzer and rolled forward. Once she was just below in the window, she pulled out the bag of sweethearts Hyde had given her. She untwisted the bag-Fez's hand reached out to grab one but she quickly slapped it away.

"Oh Man, looks like the wicked witch stolen the munchkins hearts," Leo stated leaning over the seat, "Watch out little buddy, she'll take yours next."

"Don't worry , she can have my heart," Fez smirked promiscuously and Jackie looked like she was about to throw up.

Jackie looked down at her palm, resting on it were three perfect looking sweethearts. She rolled down the window of the vistra cruzer. Her heart stopped for a second, just as she was about to put the finishing touches on her plan. Hyde was sitting with his back to her, his aviators resting on the table and his head in his hands. Just from his body language she could tell he was feeling miserable. Part of her wanted to get out of the car, run in and scream, 'stop you're breaking my heart, you just left without asking questions...this isn't my fault, its yours for jumping to conclusions!" Instead Jackie looked away for a second, breathed in deeply and did what she'd come to do. One by one she licked the front of the sweethearts, so they were sticky but the words were still legible. Then she stuck them to drive thru-window. She took one last glance at the depressed looking soul then rolled the window back up and drove off.

* * *

Jackie was still driving, she knew she was a shit driver, that's why she had asked Fez to come. But now he was in the passenger side munching down on the rest of her sweethearts and Leo looked like a golden retriever with his head out the back window. All she could think about was Hyde, they way he looked; slouched over, aviators off, head in his hands. That wasn't the Hyde she was used too. Then there was the other part of her brain, the one wondering if he's got her candy message, what would he think? would he know it was from her? Would he think it was dumb? There were so many questions running through her mind. So now she was going just above the speed limit, working her way through point place and back towards the Foreman's. Hopefully she'd get the Vista Cruzer back before they even noticed it was gone.

Suddenly red and blue lights started flashing in the mirrors, a siren called and Jackie looked into her rear-view mirror. The cops had come out of thin air and were on her tail. Before she even wondered why, she slowed down and pulled over. She wasn't going that much over the speed limit was she?

"Jackie, what have you done?" Fez yelped, the sweethearts flying out of his hands, "The pigs aren't nice to foreigners, they think we're all Commies," Fez sqeeled, and in a split-second he had hurled himself through the passenger door and was making a break into the night, "Good Day!"

"But Fez!" Jackie yelled out the open door.

"I said Good Day!" with that, Fez was just a dark blur in the horizon. The cops didn't seem to have noticed because there were no fat pigs on his tail. Leo slid over to the left side of the backseat and opened the back door. Jackie couldn't believe what was happening, the second a cop shows up, she's abandoned. Men are cowards.

"Leo?"

"Sorry Man, but the man doesn't like this man," Leo slouched out the door, he slammed it behind him and strolled off in the same direction as Fez. How hadn't the cops noticed these fleeing cowards? Jackie sighed-well if she got a ticket she could just blame it on Fez, or just pay for it-she was loaded.

The cop sauntered up casually to her door, he was around 6 foot 2, the tall lanky sort. His suite was fitted snugly, his pants a little too high. He adjusted his hat and pushed up his aviators-aviators...Hyde. Jackie took a deep breathe and let go of the steering wheel, she hadn't even realized she was clutching it tightly. The cop watched as she rolled down the window and tried to fake a smile.

"Hi Officer, How can I help you?" Jackie tried to put on her most charming smile and fluffed her hair a little. If she'd learned anything from her mother it was how beauty can get you away with anything. The pig smirked back, his face was long and square like one of Jackie's ponies-except she was sure the pony had better kept teeth.

"You can tell me why you're driving a stolen vehicle," he mimicked her charming smile, mocking her cheery voice.

"Stolen?" Jackie scoffed-well technically it was true, "no, you don't understand, this is my friends car, he let me borrow it," she laughed nervously and slapped the steering wheel.

"I'm sure, that's why there was a theft called in," the pig seemed all too happy to be ruining her night.

"Look," Jackie leaned out the window and looked at his name tag, " Rodham, I can assure you this car is not stolen," she smirked.

"Then why did two men run for their lives as soon as I pulled you over? Hmm?"  
Jackie stared at him blankly, she didn't have any answer for that one.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car and put your hands on the hood."

* * *

Thanks for reading :) please review and tell me what you think :D


	11. Day Seven Part 1

**Sorry I haven't written in a really really long time, I've just been putting it off and I have no idea why. This chapter is for all the people who review and asked for an update, you people keep me writing when I feel like giving up :)  


* * *

  
Day 7, Part one**  
Prison Break?

**12:13 p.m**

Hyde snored loudly, he drooled onto the counter top and his arms lay limp around him. He'd fallen asleep a little past 10:30. As soon as he'd laid down his head he was out like a light. He was dreaming of sunny days with Jackie, she was spinning around in a little multicolored bikini and laughing as sand crept in between her toes. He could almost smell the suntan lotion that was covering her body. A spot was dotted on her nose. Hyde pulled her in and kissed her on the end of her nose.  
It was then that the phone hanging by the door decided to start ringing. His eyes flickered open slowly. He wished he could ignore it, smack it across the room, give it the alarm clock treatment. Hyde let out a long sigh, nothing was worse than waking up from an amazing dream to realize that life sucked. How could he have even considered Jackie Burkhart? How did he think that a circle like him could fit a square peg. Because that's what she was. A square. She was a snobby, Kelso loving, gold-digging square.  
But his square no less.  
Hyde pushed up on wobbly arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Before reaching for the phone he checked his watch, it was just past 12, he should probably get back to the Foremans. He slid of the cold metal stool, pulled his pants down a smidgen and stretched. His back sounded like a cement mixer, clearly the result of sleeping hunched over on a counter-top. The irritating ring of the phone bounced around in his head like Eric's super-bouncy ball. He yawned, rubbed away some drool from the side of his face and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he didn't bother to be professional, it was past 12-who ordered prints at that time? Actually who called a Fotohut in the first place? Hyde didn't even know there was a phone there until two minutes earlier. Hyde's voice was a few octaves lower than normal, he sounded pretty husky. Something he usually refereed to as his morning voice.

"Steven!" It was Jackie, she sounded shocked that he'd even picked up the phone.  
Hyde's brain froze, his eyes turned wide, he didn't know what to say. He almost wanted to snap back, 'Yes poor people can use phones,'-but they weren't into bickering and laughing at this point.

"Jackie?" he responded before putting much thought into it, should he have just hung up? No, everyone had the right to an opinion...He didn't give her two seconds earlier that day and he wished he had. Part of him was still furious, picturing Jackie and Kelso conversing happily in the Hub. Her happy-go-lucky grin plastered on her face.

"Steven, I'm..I'm sorry," she sounded like she was about to burst into tears. Hyde didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, making an awkward silence grow between them.

"You still there?" she asked, her voice frantic, a little pitchy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here" he coughed, trying to get his voice back to normal.

"Did you get my message?" Jackie asked, it sounded like people were talking in the background. Where was she calling from? A pay phone? Jackie didn't use pay phones she was a snob. And what message? had she left him a note, left him a phone message? What the heck was she talking about? Hyde's mind was going a mile a minute.

"I'm guessing you didn't," She paused, "look at the window,"

Hyde did as she said and turned to the drive-thru window. From where he was standing he could see what look like three colorful smudges. He put down the phone and walked over to the window. Stuck to it were three candy hearts picked out from the bag of sweethearts he'd given her that morning.  
They said, 'I'm Sorry,' 'I miss you,' and 'I love you'. Hyde could feel his heart hammering agaisn't his chest. Air got stuck in his throat and he could feel a hot flush enveloping his body. What had he done? Just jumping at her...guessing...well he hated Kelso. He also doubted Jackie would go back to him. He should have heard her out, he should have given her a chance. Hyde returned to the phone, where it was hanging of the hook.

"Hyde you there?" she sounded strained-on edge.

He shook his head, his shoulders tensing up, "Don't call me that,"

"Sorry-"

"- Look, I like it when you call me Steven okay?" he ran a hand down his face.

He could almost hear her smile through the phone, "Steven, I wasn't getting back together with Kelso, I was telling him that I was seeing someone else."  
It was at that exact moment that Hyde felt like a complete, utter idiot, worse than a Kelso. If he'd only talked directly to Jackie instead of reading a book by it's cover this would have never happened. Now he had made Jackie feel like shit, made himself feel like shit and ruined what could have been an amazing day.

"And I know I probably should have told you what I was doing, and I know how it looked but-"

"Jackie," he stopped her, "You don't need to explain, I should have let you talk instead of yelling and walking out," he took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was going to say these two words-the two words he never ever said, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly there was some muffled words in the background-someone was talking to Jackie.  
"Jackie where are you?" Hyde asked, his brows furrowing together. Was she at the Foremans? Who else was listening on in this. Was this some kind of joke?

"In Jail," Hyde almost shit a brick-there was no way was in Jail. He began to laugh, it felt good to laugh.

"No really, where are you?" he said in between scoffs of laughter. His body relaxed against the wall, his belt buckle digging slightly into his stomuch.

"I'm not joking Steven, I'm in Jail," Jackie said with no hint of humor in her voice.

"seriously?" his voice cracked a little. He couldn't believe it, Jackie Burkhart in jail? That was like an oxymoron. He should have been recording this conversation so he could play it back over and over again. It just seemed so impossible, Jackie in jail, him saying sorry. They were switching places.

"Seriously."

Hyde fell silent for a split-second till he put it together, "But Jackie that means.... I'm your one call?"

"Well who else would I call?" Jackie sighed, another mumble came from the background, "Your the only one who gives a rats ass about me."

Hyde gulped-Jackie thinking she's unloved-that was a new development. Jackie was a square, squares thought they were popular-thought everyone was in love with them. But mainly he was amazed that she had chosen to call him, that he was the first person she would turn to in times of trouble.

"Steven, I have to go," she let out one last sigh, "Don't worry I can pay myself out-"

"-Jackie don't be dumb, I'm coming to get you," Hyde pushed his head against the phone, his eyes felt burning hot. She hung up, then him.

* * *

If there was one place that Steven Hyde felt at home, it was the police office. There was just something about the pigs ugly faces, the smell of fresh coffee and stale doughnuts that were oddly comforting. The only place that was better than that was the small holding cell at the back. He'd gotten to know the white steel bars, cement floor and wooden benches well over the past decade. He had a record longer than Gene Simmons tongue. So Naturally as soon as Hyde pulled up, killed the ignition and walked in the cops had a field day. Steven Hyde walking voluntarily into the police office-this was unbelievable. He sauntered in casually and leaned over the front desk where the pig was taking a snooze.

"'Ey, Fat Al," Hyde picked up a stale doughnut from the open box on the counter. Before waiting for a response he chucked it at the snoring cop. The man snorted and his head rocketed forward. It took him a few seconds to recall exactly where and who he was. Then he picked the molested doughnut off his lap and chucked in in the trash behind him. A Cop putting something in the trash? That was another first for Hyde. He knew he was about to get an earful but he eyed down the cop none the less.

The fat cop squinted through his beady eyes, "Steven Hyde, and to what honor is this?" he spat, something about this man reminded Hyde of Elmer Fudd. There was a lisp in his voice that made him wonder how long this man could go before saying, 'why you waskly wabbit,'.  
"Committed another crime? Not hard I guess, seeing as your existence could be considered a heinous offense," Elmer Fudd reached his pudgy hand into the doughnut box and licked his lips.

"Sure you should be eating another one of those Doc? You look like your about to reach maximum capacity," Hyde smirked, resting his arms of the ledge of the counter. The lights were dim in the room and was casting unflattering shadows on Elmer Fudd's face.

"Think your funny eh? For your information I'm this way because I have a gland disease," he snapped, simultaneously closing in on the sprinkle doughnut, "Now what do you want?"

What a question? What did he want? Well to begin with Hyde wanted Jackie out of Jail and in his arms, he also wanted his own apartment, some new shades...maybe a beard-yeah he missed his beard. Hyde fazed out-it was incredibly easy to lose focus when it was past midnight and he'd just been asleep not an hour ago.

"So?" Elmer barked, doughnut chunks flying.

"Well first, I want to see Jackie," he said, the words spilling mindlessly out of his mouth.

"Jackie?" Fudd almost choked on the sprinkles. He leaned forward and look Hyde dead in the eye, "The Burkhart girl?"

"No, Jackie Kennedy! Yeah Jackie Burkhart," Hyde rolled his eyes despite being covered by his aviators.

"What do you want with her?" he snorted.

"I want to take her and offer her to my demon God," Hyde said with no trace of humor in his voice.

Fudd stared blankly, his pupils growing. Hyde was beginning to wonder if they hired bums off the street to be cops, because this guy was thicker than a brick.

"No, she's my girl, now can you just take me to see her," Hyde sighed, it was going to be a long night-well...morning.

"Yeah the day Jackie Burkhart dates scum like you, Daisy Duke and we will be hitting it off with me" he scoffed his chair squeaked as he adjusted his weight. It looked as though it would snap at any second.

Another eye roll-he was becoming more and more like Jackie by the second, "Not unless she's had fifty bottles of moon shine and you and bugs bunny are the only two left on earth....and even then..." Hyde rolled his shoulders and his eyebrows shrugged. When was this Pig going to give it a rest and let him see Jackie. Every second was cutting him up inside.

"Bugs Bunny?" Fudd was puzzled, "Look you smart-ass, if you're not careful I'll throw you in the cell with her," he pointed a big sausage finger in Hyde's direction. Two words came to Hyde's mind; limp wiener. He shuddered and shook the thought out of his head.

"Well then you'd be giving me what I want, so get on with it," Hyde threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, I'll take you to your 'girl' as long as you shut your yap," Elmer wiggled his butt out of the suction cupped chair. Doughnut crumbs slid of his belly and he tetter-tottered like a wibble wobble. Somehow swaying to ridiculously proportions but not falling down.

Hyde almost made some wise-ass comment but decided that now would be a good time to keep these things to himself. Elmer Fudd looked like he was about to shoot the waskily wabbit. They walked past a few desks, cubicles, all the lights were off and there were no other officers around. Apparently Elmer had the late shift, breaking early into the morning hours. He followed the tub of lard down a short corridor-one Hyde had walked in many times before. They turned into a small room, the walls were painted a slate Grey, there was one window above the cell and white bars that separated a lonely looking girl from Hyde.

* * *

Jackie bolted up at the sight of him, it took her less than a milli-second to get off the bench and wined herself around the bars. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. It looked like she had gone through the denial stage of being in Jail and was now pitying herself. Hyde didn't care if Emler Fudd was watching he rushed forward, his arms wiggled between the bars and pulled Jackie it. Now that he was close to her he could see just what a state she was in. Her hair was a giant frizzy mess, makeup stained her face and she looked as pale as the white washed walls behind them. Within seconds her hands cupped his face and she kissed him. It was one of those long kisses, it felt like it'd been a life time since he tasted her, but it was no less than a day.  
Jackies hands slid around his neck and she brought him in closer. He broke off and looked down at her. Her hazel brown eyes were watering but her pout had turned into a smile.

"Well isn't that just peachy," barked Elmer Fudd, standing stationary at the door with his arms crossed across his chest, "Bonnie and Clyde finally reunited."

Hyde completly ignored the pig, his hands still rested on Jackie's hips, "Jackie what did you do?"

"I borrowed Eric's car to drive to the Fotohut, then the Foreman's must have realized it was missing and called the cops," Jackie rolled her eyes, "But I didn't steal it..."

"-You just borrowed without asking," the cop completed her sentence.

Hyde twitched, he was really beginning to hate this guy, he turned on his heels, "Well, did you tell the Foreman's who had taken their car?"

The cop looked between the couple then stuck on Hyde, "No, I just told them we'd caught the suspect and to come to the Office to take back their car-"

"Are you joking?" Hyde snapped, it looked like electricity was coursing through his hair, "You do realize if you told them it was Jackie, they would know it wasn't stolen! And she wouldn't even be in Jail. Your cops are so fucking dumb."

Elmer Fudd looked like he was about to flip his lid, all the blood rushed to his head and his chest puffed up like a balloon.

"Well The Foreman's can decide if they want to press charges when they get here," he almost growled, "and as for you, calling an officer of the law 'fucking dumb'," he air quoted, "counts as harassment, so lucky for you," he whipped out his key-chain, "You can spend the night in Jail with your girlfriend."

"Better in their than out here with you," Hyde quipped. He watched as Elmer unlocked the jail cell door, and Hyde willingly walked in.

"This feels right," Hyde said basking in the surrounding jail cell.

* * *

Hyde sat down on the bench, without a moments thought Jackie plopped down onto his lap. The scent of her shampoo and body butter intoxicated Hyde in a second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she dropped her head against his shoulder. She snuggled into him and let out a deep sigh, her breasts rising and falling slowly.  
He would pick being in a Jail cell with Jackie over sitting alone at the Foreman's any day. Also..Jackie being almost a criminal was oddly a turn on. He would spend life in jail if Jackie was a criminal too.

"You know Steven, Jail isn't at all what it's like in the movies," Jackie explained, quote astonished that her previous views of Jail had been shattered.

"Jackie this is hardly Jail, what were you expecting?" Hyde laughed as he tightened his grip, almost scared that she was just going to slip away again.

"Well you know, horrible orange jumpsuits, some muscular lesbian woman who serves rat stew," she wrapped her hands over Hyde's, "Oh and a public shower, and someone would drop the soap."

Hyde had to laugh, Jackie had no idea what the real world was like, "You do know that the soap thing wouldn't be an issue because you'd be in a woman's prison."

"What, how come?" she paused for a second, "oh...eww." Hyde laughed, Jackie was so naive sometimes. To be honest, it was really cute but he would never tell her that. There was a short silence as Hyde knew what was both going through their heads.

"I don't know why I didn't just tell y--" Jackie began and Hyde instantly put a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"How about let's not talk about that anymore," Hyde suggested, wanting to put the image of Kelso and Jackie out of his head. Jackie nodded and when he didn't remove his hand she began to lick it.

"Jackie, I wouldn't lick that hand you don't know where it's been," He smirked, and Jackie instead bit him lightly. He laughed and pulled back his hand.

"That's disgusting," she slapped him in the chest, "I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth." Jackie went to stand up but Hyde grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down. Taking hold of her petite face in his hand, he twisted her around till their eyes met and their lips were inches apart.

"Steven," she whispered, feeling flustered. He ruffly pressed his lips on hers, knowing that the kiss would leave them red and swollen. She pushed back, wanting exactly what he wanted. After a few seconds she broke for air, gasping roughly.

"Does this mean...I'm your girlfriend?" The same smirk appeared on her face as when the topic of marriage came up, this scared Hyde beyond belief. For a moment he froze, he hadn't really thought about it, but he'd been referring to Jackie as his girlfriend all day. What else would she be? It wasn't like he'd gone after Jackie wanting a summer fling, just sex or anything like that. Something about that terrified Hyde, he wasn't a commitment man. He had seen what commitment had done to his parents, to Eric and Donna. But then he was staring into Jackie's eyes, with makeup stains on her face, hair a frizzy mess and he thought she was incredibly beautiful.

"Uhh...let's just say you're my girl. I hate how we have to give things names, why can't they just be what they are," Hyde sighed, fully expecting Jackie to turn this into some dumb little fight. Instead she picked the aviators of Hyde's face and put them on.

"I could live with that," she smirked and leaned in, kissing him deeply and making Hyde wish he could just lay her down on the bench and get it on right then and there. The only thing stopping him was Elmer Fudd in the next room.

Just as Hyde was about to run his hands up under Jackie's shirt he heard a knock coming from above him. Jackie jumped off Hyde so quickly it was if someone had tasered her. The aviators slid down her nose and in one swift movement she pushed them on top of her head. Hyde stood up and looked at the small window above them. There was a loud creak and the window slowly opened.

"F-Fez?" Jackie stuttered as Fez, dressed completely in black appeared at the window. A huge grin was plastered on his face just as Leo appeared in the window next to him.

"Hey man, we've come to break you out," Leo smiled and nodded in a dopey state.

"This isn't like I thought it would be," Fez moaned scanning the room.

"Fez It's a jail cell, what were you expecting? Elvis is a striped costume singing jail house rock?" Hyde snapped looking up at the foreigner. He was beginning to think that no one had any idea what jail was like. Why were they all so naive?

"I dunno maybe Jackie in Handcuffs, a sexy girl cop with a baton," Fez smiled.

"Well the closest you're gonna get to that is Elmer Fudd in the next room," Hyde shrugged, looking towards the door and praying that Elmer would stay at his desk.

"Woah man, you see that cartoon dude too?" Leo smirked. Suddenly there was clanking sound and Leo and Fez swayed back and forth a little.

"What are you standing on?" Jackie asked, her arms still crossed firmly across her chest.

"It's a dumpster-'ey Leo stop stroking my leg, I know I am sexy in unicorn but you must resist. Fez is exclusive to the ladies," Fez said stroking his shrunken unicorn shirt.

"Man I'm not touching you, unless this is what ghost limb means," Leo paused, "then maybe I am man," Leo patted Fez lighting on the shoulder.

Fez's face dropped, "wait, if you're not stroking me, what is?" There was a brief silence as both Leo and Fez looked beneath them.  
"Schatzi?" Fez questioned, his voice shaking.

"No man, I've never seen a wienie that big," Leo said in a rather monotone voice, shaking his head and looking down.

"Then clearly you haven't seen Pepe," Fez laughed before yelping loudly as the thing bit his leg. He tried to shake it off but it took a firm hold.

"Shut it Fez, Elmer Fudd's going to hear you!" Hyde yelled in a whispering tone, wanting to jump up and strangle the boy from making anymore noise.

* * *

Five minutes later, Leo and Fez were added to the party already taking up the jail cell. The cop brushed sprinkles of his second chin as he pulled out his keys from his back pocket and locked them in for the night. Hyde suddenly felt like he was being suffocated by morons. Soon the whole Kelso family would be locked up with them.

"Hey man, If you're Elmur Fudd why didn't you just shoot the waskily wabbit?" Leo asked as the cop shock the door to make sure the door was tightly locked.

"That wasn't no waskily wabbit, look at my leg!" Fez held up his bleeding, mangled leg. It was oozing and pussing, and just added to how ridiculous he already looked.

"Fez you could have rabies, you should get that checked out," Jackie nodded in his direction.

"I would Jackie If I wasn't in a jail cell!" Fez sat down and held his foot, "Aiii, I will foam and the mouth and Red will have to take me outside and shoot me like Old Yeller."

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna end up doing that whether you're foaming or not," Hyde sighed and watched as the cop looked over the bunch of misfits. He was about to give the fat guy the old middle finger dance but decided he'd done enough damage for the night. He walked over to a bench and slumped down onto it.

"So think you guys are funny eh? Trying to bust your friends out?" Elmer took in a deep breath and leaned back onto his fat calves. The first thing Hyde would do when he got out was push the obese man over then run for it, he bet that the pig wouldn't be able to get back up. He'd be like a turtle, or one of the many cows that had been tipped.

"Not really man, that wasn't a joke," Leo answered, swaying back and forth.

"Thank you captain obvious," Elmur snapped.

"Oh no man, It's Leo," Leo slipped his hands through the bar, reading to shake the cops hand. Elmur looked at the hippie burnout with disgust and took a step back.

"Make yourselves comfortable lady and gentlemen, you're going to be in here for the rest of the night," the cop smiled then turned on his chubby heels to leave.

"Hey man, do you have any pillows or blankets? a bean chair would do," Leo pipped up, looking around at the cold wooden benches. Elmer Fudd gave them all a once over before leaving them to rot for the night.

"Well this is just great, now we're all in here," Jackie sighed and sat down next to Hyde, she pushed herself up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't care who was watching, he was using Hyde as her human pillow. Hyde blushed, being this way with Jackie in front of other people made his stomach flip just a little, like his bad ass reputation was slowly going down the drain.

"Yeah man, now we can play four square," Leo smirked and gripped hold of the bars of the cell. Hyde had a feeling that Leo had made jail cell's his home away from home one too many times.

"With what? There is no super bouncy ball here," Fez moaned, still inspecting his disgusting looking foot.

"Well, we could use Fez's foot, looks like its about to fall of anyways," Hyde shrugged, Jackie's head moved with his shoulder. For a moment they all fell silent till there was a familiar  
voice at the door.

"Well if it isn't the land of misfit toys," Red grinned, his beady eyes glowing. Mrs. Foreman and Eric walked in behind him. The Foreman's looked exhausted except for Eric who looked like Christmas had come in July. Hyde just knew that he was singing some cheerful tune in his head, and was probably picturing unicorns and rainbows.

Eric stepped forward, a smug look on his face, "Well Flemming, Is the answer, Whose asses are going to have a foot in it?"

"Shut it Eric!" Red snapped, his face turning an unusual shade of purple, "Now you lot better have good excuses or I'll take you all outside and shoot the lot of you."

Hyde turned to Fez and whispered, "Told you."

"Aii," Fez moaned, a look of horror on his face.

"Hey Miss Kitty," Leo waved goofily, not a care in the world. Hyde looked at his mentor and wished he could switch brains with him, even just for a day. He wanted to see what it would be like inside the burn outs head, he bet it was cushy and awesome. Having no worries must be wicked.

"Oh, hello Leo, How uh nice...to see you," Kitty smiled awkwardly and looked over at Red, he hair was still in curlers and her makeup was sloppily put on.  
Everything fell into and awkward silence until Jackie got up slowly and walked to the cell bars.

"I'm sorry , I was the one who took the Vista Cruzer. I was just taking it for a second, I was going to return it." Jackie looked like she was about to start bawling again, Hyde stepped up behind her. He wasn't sure how to access this situation, did everyone know about him and Jackie now? He knew Fez had clued in ages ago, what about Eric and the rest of the Foreman's though?

"Jackie dear, why didn't you just ask to borrow it?" Kitty smiled, stepping closer to the jail cell.

"Oh mom, mom, so much you need to learn, so naive. Jackie doesn't know what borrowing means, she only takes and takes until you're dirt poor or you know...just giving it away," Eric laughed as he spoke, "on street corners."

"I'm surprised you weren't given away on a street corner, your defiantly the runt of the litter," Hyde snapped, wishing he could reach through the bars and punch Eric square in the face. He was sure the rules went, only he could make fun of Jackie and if anyone else tried would have two black eyes and no balls.

"Okay, enough smart-ass remarks. How did you get the car started without the keys?" Red was beginning to feel like a detective, sussing out all the details of the crime.

"Leo had a spare set of keys," Jackie answered. Leo looked up from the spot on the floor he was starring at when she said his name.

"You gave your spare keys to a hippie?!" Red yelled at his son, "You should be in there, instead of them. Do you just throw everything away? I'm wouldn't be surprised if you have given yourself away on a street corner."

"If by street corner, you mean Donna's bed, then yes I have," Eric sneered, and Kitty looked at her son in disgust. She did the classic double take, unable to believe her ears.

"Eric!" she snapped.

"Yes Eric, stop bragging, some of us have given nothing away," Fez whined, he was becoming the Marvin of this hitchhike through a grand theft auto crime. Currently he was picking what looked like trash out of his open wound. Hyde was surprised the little man hadn't passed out yet.

"So if that's why you're here, what are the rest of you morons doing in here?" Red spat, crossing his arms and looking them all over.

"Sorry Red, I came to get her out but sheriff Rosco out there put me in here instead," Hyde shrugged. Jackie smiled up at him, he blushed a little and looked away.

"Aww Hyde, did your small heart grow three sizes today? Did all the little who's sing in whobilation? " Eric made a little heart symbol on his chest and began to laugh.

"Shut it Foreman or I'll rip you a new one." Two black eyes, no balls--then again he was pretty sure Eric had no balls. It was like Red had more than enough for the family so Eric got none, and somehow Laurie once had a tail.

"Well that explains you two, how about shaggy and scooby over here?" Red motioned towards Leo and Fez who looked the least bit interesting in the conversation.

"Man I knew I wasn't the only one who could see cartoon characters in here," Leo laughed and bobbed his head.

"I was attacked by a vicious bear and now Fez may have to loose a leg," Fez sighed, "Who will do it with Fez, when he has a stump for a leg?"

"Well no one would do it with you before and you had a stump then.." Jackie began to say but trailed off as she got a death stare from the foreigner.

"This is all your fault Jackie, you are your promise of sexy cop action,"

"I never promised--" Jackie was almost about to argue back before Red interrupted.

"Shut it, all of you before I put a foot in all your asses. I'm going to talk to the guard, then we're all getting out of here," Red held up his hands in protest, "Except for you Chachi, they might just export you, there's enough foreigners clogging up this country." Red turned on his heels and walked briskly out of the room.

"Quadra foot attack, nice," Eric nodded and smirked.

* * *

**Well that's it for part one of day seven, hopefully you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think :D Thanks for reading.**


	12. Day Seven Part 2

**So here's the second part to day seven. Hopefully this will satisfy everyone's Jackie/Hyde needs. I've been trying to catch up on this and keep writing new chapters every week, seeing as I was slacking. Thanks for reading :) Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far, they mean alot :D  


* * *

  
Day seven, part two  
**(Battles and Bedrooms)

_'Don't stop it before it begins._**  
**_Don't stop it before it begins.'- Maroon 5_

It was almost three in the morning by the time they got freed from the jail cell, Red was angry, tired and cranky-he was basically in the worst mood he could get and that was saying something. Kitty had fallen asleep standing up a few times, her Velcro curlers were close to falling out and the little bit of make up she had on had long since rubbed off. Jackie was barely standing, she was leaning into Hyde, it was the only thing keeping her upright. Hyde slung a hand around her shoulder and rubbed small circles into her arm with his thumb. They walked out of the police office and into the parking lot. It was pitch black except for a few street lamps illuminating the vista cruzer and Red's Toyota.

"Steven can we go home now," Jackie mumble, her words barely coherent. Hyde had never seen her look so bad, okay except for at the beginning of the summer, chunked-out-whinny-bitchy Jackie had been no fun for anyone. The only plus side to that had been the excess about of KFC that was in the basement. You could never go hungry.

"Yeah I just have to talk to Red, you can't stay at that house by yourself," Hyde followed the Foreman's over to the two cars where Red stopped and held out the keys to the Vista Cruzer.

"Eric, here's the keys to the cruzer, but if I ever find out that you've given your keys to some smelly hippie-"

"I know, I'll get a foot in the ass," Eric finished, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'll get in the vista cruzer and ride it up your ass," Red threatened before throwing the keys at Eric, "Now take tarzan back to the jungle,"  
Fez stepped forward, trying his best to pull down the front of his shrunken unicorn shirt. His foot was still mangled and bleeding and frankly Hyde was surprised Kitty hadn't tried to do anything about his foot.

"Mom, shouldn't you do something about his foot first?" Eric suggested as Fez 'aii'ed in the background of the conversation.

"Why?" Kitty spat, she was clearly very cranky and being kept up so late.

"Why? Mom you're a nurse and what if he has an infection?" Eric reasoned, apparently he cared about someone other than himself, and that other person was Fez.

"Relax Eric, In fez's country getting your first foot infection is probably celebrated, like a bar mitzvah, or doing it for the first time," Hyde pipped up, wanting to hurry the conversation up so he could get home and pass out for at least a day and a half. Jackie was almost asleep and was mumbling something into his chest. She still smelt of sweet shampoo, at the moment it was the only thing keeping Hyde awake.

"and Fez is neither a man or has done it," Fez whined, "No one celebrates Fez."

"What do you want Fez? a Feztival?" Hyde was beginning to slip into that sleepy state of mind where everything is either funny, retarded or just plain annoying.

"Nice," Eric went to give Hyde a high-five, Hyde raised up his hand and instead of slapping hands, he slapped Eric across the face. The sound of contact between Hyde's hand and Eric's face echoed throughout the parking lot. Eric stepped backwards in shock, holding his face in pain.

"What the hell Hyde?" He roared.

"Sorry man, my aim must be off, this black eye still hasn't cleared up," Hyde said sarcastically, not meaning a word of it. He really just wanted to throw a fist and add to how messed up Eric's face already was. Jackie started to laugh hysterically, she rubbed her eyes and straightened up a little. Hyde knew there was a reason he liked Jackie, it was probably because she found burns and fights extremely amusing. That and she was the only girl who could have frizzy hair and make-up running down he face and still look hot.

"laugh it up Medusa, If Hyde didn't wear shades you would have turned him to stone by now," Eric snapped. He was rubbing his left eye and trying to look up.

"Alright pansy ass, get going, and take that smelly hippie back to the dumpster he came from," Red pointed in the direction of Leo, who was currently checking out every angle of the Vista Cruzer.

"Man don't take me back to that dumpster, the rancor was totally in there," Leo smirked and leaned up against the car, his circular shades balancing on the end of his nose.

"Leo man, you've seen the return of the Jedi?" Hyde questioned, ignoring the sinister looks he was getting from Eric. He couldn't tell if it was because he was still angry that he was getting slapped in the face or because he was talking about his beloved star wars.

"No man, I've never seen no Jedi return," Leo questioned staring off let out a heavy sigh and stared at the group of misfits until they all fell silent.

"Eric stop being a pansy-ass and get the foreigner back to his motherland," Red turned to Hyde and Jackie, "and we'll drop Jackie home."

"won't you have to pay the boat man to get her back across the lake to hell?" Eric quipped, removing his hand from his face and showing off what looked to be a perfect hand mark. Hyde would have leaned over and punched Eric again, but he'd already marked his property on his face.

"Not as much as your going to have to pay to get my hand print permanently removed from your face," Hyde laughed, Eric could not have looked more miserable.

"Your both going to have to pay to get my foot permanently removed from your asses, if you don't shut up and get a move on!" Red looked at about boiling point. So after a few more death stares, some 'aiis' on Fez's part and telling Leo that he could ride in the drivers seat because Eric had to drive, they all headed off.

* * *

Hyde watched as Eric' Vista Cruzer sped off, leaving the Foreman's, Jackie and him with the small Toyota. Red walked around and unlocked the doors and slowly heaved his tired body into the drivers seat. Jackie removed herself from Hyde for just long enough to round the car and crawl in the back seat. Hyde looked at the police office one last time before crouching into the back and shutting the door behind him. In the front seat, Kitty had unscrewed what looked like a flash of whiskey and was chugging it down, not holding back for a second.

"Mrs. Foreman should you be drinking at this time of night?" Jackie asked, a bit more awake now that she had seen Eric get a nice slap in the face.

"You know what little miss know-it-all, technically it's morning, and technically it's five o'clock somewhere," Mrs. Foreman had reached her all time low. Visions of Hyde's mother floated through his head and it gave him a eery sick feeling all over. Hyde looked at Jackie then at Mrs. Foreman and reached across the back seat and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Yeah and technically my mothers out drinking some where," Jackie mumbled looking down at Hyde's hand then up at his face. He knew that Jackie tried not to act like she cared about where or what her parents were up to, but he knew deep inside it bothered her. Since he himself had tried his best to cover up his own feelings about his parents.  
Red put a key in the engine and started up the car.

"Red, uh...Do you think it would be okay if Jackie came home with us?" Hyde questioned, Jackie looked over and gave him a look like, 'please don't bring this up.'

"Steven we never let Eric bring home the stray cats he found at the side of the road--" Kitty began to say before Red gave her a look of pure horror.

"Kitty we never let Eric keep stray cats, because cat's are not good pets. That's like saying that those commy's would make great americans. The only difference is--there is no difference, you can drown them both." Red reached over and tried to take the flask from her hands but Kitty kept a firm hold on it, "and Jackie isn't a stray cat."

"Steven just leave it, okay? I can take care of myself, I've been doing it all summer," Jackie tried to whisper under her breath to Hyde but the conversation floated forward. Her eyes were red and blood shot and she bit down on her lip, trying to keep the feelings bottled inside.

"No, I'm not letting you stay there by yourself, we've already talked about this." Hyde snapped back, squished her hand and trying to reassure her that it was the right choice.

"Steven what's going on?" Red pipped up.

"Oh. My. God. Red, I bet her eggo is preggo!" Kitty said in a hushed voice, a wide obnoxious smile on her face.

"What the hell is an eggo?" Red snapped, giving his wife a questioning look. Jackie sighed and pushed her forehead into the seat in front of her and closed her eye.

"Look the truth is Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, my parents have been away all summer so I've been living by myself."

"Now you're bragging?" Kitty roared, flailing her flash around like an extra arm, "Look at little-miss perfect, I get to live by myself in my mansion while Kitty has to live in the Ghetto with her foster children and Mexican, whose hair clogs up our sinks."

"Mrs. Foreman I think you've had enough to drink, and if you didn't want Fez's hair clogging up your drains you should have put child locks on the washroom doors" Hyde pipped up, realizing that at the speed the car was moving and the way Kitty was flailing around wasn't a safe combination for anyone. Besides the way she had just picked on Jackie had suddenly gave him the urge to slap her in the face too. Jackie still had her head pressed against the back seat and wasn't looking up.

"Steven's right Kitty," Red stated, looking over at his intoxicated wife.

"You never take my side Red Foreman, never!" Kitty slurred taking the last swing of her whiskey and watching as a few Velcro curlers fell out of her head.

"Jackie you can stay at our house until we can locate your floozy parents," Red said as he pulled up to their drive way and stopped, "You can take Laurie's room for now."

"Thanks , you really don't have to do this," Jackie looked back at Hyde as she said this, he grasped her hand tighter and it looked like a smile was reappearing to her face. Red cut the ignition and the Toyota sat back on his haunches.

"Jackie, I wouldn't let my daughter stay alone in a house all summer, why should you?" Red said then looked over at Kitty who looked beyond out of it.

"I'm pretty sure that's for entirely different reasons," Hyde whispered to Jackie, who smirked back and rolled her eyes. One by one they got out of the car, Red had to throw one of Kitty's arms over his shoulder and walk her to the door. Hyde and Jackie stayed back for a moment, Jackie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"So I'm thinking, bleach the entire room with rubber gloves," Jackie decided, shuddering slightly at the thought of sleeping in Laurie's bed. There was probably no end to the amount of diseases in that room.

"What do strip clubs use to get STD's of the strip poles at the end of the night?" Hyde pondered, as they squeezed through the door and into the dark front hall. They could hear Kitty stumbling up the stairs before them.

"Probably the same stuff you spray Fez with the day after the new playboy magazine comes out every month," Jackie shrugged. Hyde turned around and closed the front door behind them. The only thing keeping Jackie in his line of sight was the moon light pouring in the living room window.

"Nah, that's holy water," Hyde grinned and stepped over to Jackie, keeping less than a foot between them. Just close enough so he could lean in and kiss her at any moment.

"Isn't that what they used on Dracula?" Jackie quipped, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy-dog.

"Well Fez is almost a vampire, he's creepy and likes to wear capes," Hyde laughed, "close enough."

"By that standard, Eric is Marsha Brady, because he can't take a hit to the face...and he's a girl." Jackie smirked, pushed up on her tippy toes, ran her hands up Hyde's chest and pushed a kiss on his lips.

"Wait, Jackie did you just burn Eric then want to make-out with me?" Hyde stopped her approach for a moment.

"Yeah so?" she quipped, wondering what he was getting at.

"Man you are better than a water powered car," he smirked and pushed one of her loose hairs behind her ear, his hands still resting on either side of her face.

"Aww Steven that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Jackie laughed, pulled him back in and kissed him softly on the lips. Hyde pushed back, making the kiss deeper.  
"I should probably go," Jackie whispered as she broke the kiss and took a step towards the stairs.

"Or you could come downstairs," Hyde smirked and pulled her back to him, placing his hands snuggly around her waist. This was his chance to go all the way with her, even if he was ridiculously exhausted.

"Steven I can't, what if Red finds out and thinks you just wanted me over to fool around," Jackie rolled her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well that's half true," he shrugged.

"Steven you pig!" Jackie smacked him lightly in the chest, she then pulled off the aviators from a top of her head and pushed them back onto his face, where they belonged.

* * *

Hyde walked downstairs in the dark, feeling his way along the wall so that he didn't trip and give himself another black eye. He passed the any boxes of board games, avoided Eric's models of star wars ships and creatures and stumbled into his room. He felt along the wall until his had touched the light switch and he turned the light on. Red's old uniform was still lying on the floor from a few nights before, along with the tin hat that Jackie had been wearing. His alarm clock lay on the floor, having been brutally attacked. Even though it had been a hecktic night, he wouldn't have changed a moment of it. He felt incredibly sappy saying that he had a girl, that someone else actually mattered to him. He had never pictured himself in this situation. There were so many questions going through his head, how do you be in a relationship? What if everything goes south and he's stuck? What if he liked Jackie more than she liked him--hold on that one was already answered. He was positive that he liked her more than Jackie liked him.

Hyde sat down on the end of his bed and pulled his boots off, then rolled off his socks. After yawning loudly her took his shades off and balanced them on the small table beside his bed. He pulled of his t-shirt and his jeans and reasoned that he was in dyer need of shower. He peered into the small mirror above his bed and saw that his black eye was disappearing and his hair was still a tangled curly bush. Maybe he also needed a hair cut. He walked back over to the light switch, flicked it off and crawled into bed. Everything was oddly quiet and cold with Jackie suddenly gone. It made him sick the way he suddenly needed Jackie around to be happy with his life.

Within minutes of the light being turned off, Hyde heard the soft pitter-patter of feet, someone crash into something, curse then walk down the short hall to his room. Jackie pulled her dress over his head and threw it onto the floor. She then crawled under the covers and pushed herself up against Hyde.

"What happened to, Red will find out and think we're just foolin' around?" Hyde whispered in her ear as he pushed his hands around her waist and felt her smooth bare skin.

"Well I tried to sleep up there, but then I kept on thinking of all the things Laurie's and Kelso probably did in that bed," Jackie shuddered trying to get the visuals out of her head.

"In that case I wouldn't go anywhere in this house, I'm pretty sure they've done stuff on everything," Hyde rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Thanks Steven, I really wanted that visual in my head," Jackie snapped back bitterly.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Fez has also done it on everything," Hyde smiled. Jackie laughed, which made he shake and made Hyde laugh as well.

"Man, I bet he drags himself across the carpet like shatzi," Hyde added, then shuddered himself.

"Okay, okay that's enough, no more nasty images in my head," Jackie laughed and snuggled in closer to Hyde.

* * *

It was almost twelve before they dragged themselves out of bed and out of Hyde's cramped little room. Jackie walked out wearing one of Hyde's Led Zepplin shirts and a old pair of Laurie's jeans, or at least that what was Hyde had said they were. Hyde came out looking as scruffy as normal with a large smile plastered on his face and his aviators covering his tell-all blue eyes. Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch watching a re-run of batman and robin.

"Wow Jackie you've really let yourself go," Donna joked, referring to her awkward attire.

"Go to the dark side is what you mean," Eric quipped looking questionably between his two friends. Hyde rounded the couch and sat on his new chair, almost forgetting that it was Jackie who had got him it.

"At least I can take this shirt and pants off, I think you have to get some kind of ointment to get rid of Eric," Jackie opened the freezer and pulled out a Popsicle.

"Lucky for us, all you need to get rid of you is something shiny," Eric mumbled, unable to come up with a good burn.

"Hey Foreman, enjoying the watermark I left on your face?" Hyde smirked, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back on his chair. Life was good, no, it was more than good, it was awesome.

"That was you?" Donna laughed, "I thought he'd just fallen asleep on his model of 'Thing' from the Addams family again."

"Hey I only did that once!" Eric snapped, "and does Red know that the wicked witch of the west is sleeping here?"

"Does he know his own son is sleeping here? I would think so," Hyde smirked as Jackie passed him a Popsicle. She slammed the freezer door shut and plopped down on Hyde's lap.

"So this is really happening?" Donna questioned, motioning between Jackie and Hyde. The two seemed oddly comfortable sitting in grungy looking clothing eating Popsicles for breakfast.

"Yeah this is really not natural," Eric crossed his arms and shook his head, he didn't like this mash up one bit, "This is like when Luke and Leah kissed, you knew there was something completly wrong about it even before you found out they were brother and sister."

"Look, this just happened, it's not like we planned it," Hyde shrugged, knowing that was a complete lie, he had planned this, he had wanted Jackie for a long time.

"Hyde that's what people say about pregnancy's not about relationships," Donna reasoned.

"Well it's true Donna, I mean I'm rich and popular and let's face it, I'm way out of anyone's league so do you really thing I thought this was going to happen?" Jackie motioned to Hyde and back to her, "and Steven is poor and scruffy, but whatever it works," she sat back and began sucking on her popsicle.

"Hyde come on man, she's everything you hate," Eric pointed out. It was true, Jackie had a lot of the qualities he usually hated in other people.

"Foreman I hate a lot of things, like you for example," Hyde paused, "but I still let you hang out here."

"This is my house!" Eric argued back.

"Whatever man, all I'm saying is that Jackie and I are going to be together for a while so you better just get used to it," Hyde shrugged and Jackie nodded, still sucking down the orange Popsicle. He had to look away because if he didn't he would just end up dragging her back to his room and get her to suck on something else. It was at that moment that he needed Jackie off his lap, stat.

"Come on Jackie, let's go get real food," Hyde sat up, moving Jackie with him.

"Hold on," Donna stopped them, "Have you told Kelso about this?"  
The moment the words came out of Donna's mouth Kelso bounded into the basement, the door almost coming off its hinges at the dramatic entrance.

"Told me about what?" Kelso gasped for air, "Oh my God, did you guys get me a puppy?" He was dressed in a bright orange t-shirt and bell bottom jeans, and the look of glee on his face was priceless. It could have been in a mastercard commercial.

"No Kelso, we've gone through this, if you get a puppy it's going to pee everywhere and you'll get bored of it and then who would walk it?" Donna reasoned.

"Na-uh!" Kelso protested, shaking his head, still bursting with energy, "I would totally walk it everyday and we could play games together, and it would be awesome!"

"That's why we got you Fez! Jeez Micheal," Jackie shook her head and rolled her eyes. Kelso's eyes narrowed in on his ex-girlfriend, he raised his chin and scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh hey Jackie, I didn't see you there," Kelso tried his best to act suave but failed miserably, "and is that Hyde I see? what a coincidence, two back-stabbers in one place."  
Hyde sighed and Jackie tried her best to not to roll her eyes but she slipped up and it happened.

"Kelso, I'm not apologizing for this, you ran away and left me, and I'm not part of your property, we've gone through this!" Memories of the day before came flying back to her.

"Damn it Jackie, you know we belong together!" Kelso screamed back, disregarding everyone else who was watching, "and since when did you call me Kelso? I'm Michael remember--"

"Remember? well Michael, do you know what I remember? huh?" Jackie spat, her face flushing bright red, "I remember you going behind my back with Laurie--"

"Okay that's it, I'm out of here," Eric hopped of the couch and motioned for Donna to follow him. Donna sighed, she had kind of wanted to watch this fight, pop a little popcorn maybe. Instead she got up and followed Eric up the stairs.

"Jackie you don't have to do this, Kelso was a dumbass for leaving you, you don't need to explain anything to him," The truth was that Hyde was terrified that Jackie still had left over feelings for Kelso, even after all they had gone through the previous day.

"Oh yeah Hyde? Well you broke the code, what makes you any better," Kelso snapped, he looked livid.  
Hyde pulled a hand down his face, he felt incredibly awkward in this three way war, standing in the Foreman's basement.

"Look man, you had something good and you just let it slip, it's your own fault," Hyde sighed, "and I'm sorry man but we're together now and you're just going to have to deal with it." There was a long silence as all three of them looked at each other.

"What if I don't want to deal with it?" Kelso spat out finally, looking down at his feet.

"Then you and Jackie have to work this out, I'm done arguing about this," Hyde squished past Jackie and Hyde and walked to the door.

"Steven!" Jackie yelped, her eyes pleading him to stay.

"Jackie, I'm not going to turn this into a repeat of yesterday, and I'm done fighting over you," Hyde shrugged, opened the door and stepped out into the beating sun, he breathed in deeply and slammed the basement door behind him. He knew that leaving Jackie and Kelso alone together in the basement wasn't one of his better ideas, but if he and Jackie were planning a couple they had to get past this whole 'Kelso' dilemma. He was also going to have to trust that Jackie wasn't going to change her mind at the last second and go back to Kelso. Hyde sat down on the steps for a moment, trying to find his zen, and calm down. After a few minutes he jumped up the last few steps, just in time to see Donna dunking a basket ball through the hoop. It seemed so long along that he had been interested in the fiery red head, now he looked at her and felt pity for her, that she ended up with a loser like Eric.

* * *

Jackie watched as the door slammed shut and the sound of Hyde's footsteps slowly disappeared up the staircase. She looked back and saw Kelso staring at her, still looking angry and confused. She sat back and slumped into the couch, Kelso slid down next to her and they were both silent for a few seconds, regaining their thoughts.

"Damn it Jackie it wasn't suppose to turn out like this," Kelso threw his arms in the air and let them slam onto his legs.

"Then what was it suppose to turn out like Michael, huh?" Jackie could feel the anger from past events boiling inside of her. She was with Hyde now, that's what she told herself, and Hyde was better for her. He wasn't about to go cheat on her with Eric's skanky sister, he wasn't considered about only pleasing himself. However no matter how badly Kelso had treated her and no matter how much she liked Hyde, there was still a part of her that had feelings for Kelso. Maybe it was just because he was her first boyfriend.

"I was suppose to come back and you were suppose to be happy to see me, and then we'd do it and get back together." Suddenly those feelings were beginning to dissappear.

"That's all our relationship was to you Micheal, it was 'doing it'," she air quoted, mocking him.

"Jackie we were good at doing it, that was our thing," Kelso argued, not knowing how horrible he sounded, "and, I love you Jackie."The whole room filled with an awkward silence, and Jackie had no idea how to respond.

"Michael you don't even know what love means," Jackie felt tears welling in her eyes. Just then the basement door swung open again and Jackie's heart skipped a beat, however it wasn't Hyde that came bounding it, it was a very greasy dirty looking foreigner.

"Fez what happened to you?" Kelso asked, suddenly distracted from the serious conversation.

Before Fez could answer he stumbled into a chair and gasped for air, looking at the ceiling. He had the unicorn sweater wrapped around his head like a turban and his short red pants made him look like a character from Aladdin. Not to mention his foot looked like insects had started to eat away at it.

"Where is Eric, I need to kill him."

* * *

"Hey Hyde, how's the Bermuda triangle of love coming?" Donna questioned, dribbling the basketball and watching as her scruffy haired friend approached.

"I got out before the plane crashed," Hyde shrugged, trying to act as if the whole thing wasn't bothering him.

"You just left Jackie and Kelso down there by themselves?" Donna raised and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey this is Jackie's problem not mine," Hyde went to grab the ball from her but she pulled it away, "besides I'm not her friggen baby sitting."

Donna laughed and shot the basketball at the hoop, Hyde took a step back, a confused look plastered across his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Hyde you act like you don't care but I know that it's just eating you up in side," Donna laughed again, it was true, it anyone could read his poker face it was Hyde.

"Steven Hyde has feelings, yeah, yeah laugh it up," Hyde grabbed the ball from Donna's hands and began dribbling it.

"Hey I never said there was anything wrong with that," Donna protested, "It's not like I thought you were some heartless android, only programed to care about itself."  
Hyde shrugged casually, dribbled the ball across the drive way and shot it through the hoop.

"Speaking of androids, where's C3P0?" Hyde looked around for Eric and the Vista Cruzer but found neither.

"You mean Eric?" Donna questioned.

"Do you know anyone else who is fluent in over six million forms of getting a foot up his ass?" Hyde smirked.

Donna shook her head, rolled her eyes and picked up the basketball, "He's gone to get a bucket of Chicken, Mrs. Foreman is nursing a mean hangover and doesn't want to cook."  
She then rolled the basketball back into the garage and walked over to the two chairs beside the sliding door and took a seat. Hyde followed her, taking the other one.

"He would be picking up a big ol' bucket of Chicken," Hyde stated sourly, stretching his legs out and pushing his thumbs behind his belt buckle.

"Okay what is it with you two these days? It seems like ever since I got back you want to kill each other," Donna cocked her eyebrow and stared down Hyde.

"Why don't you ask him, he's the one whose mouthing off about Jackie in front of me," Hyde snapped, if anything it was Eric who had started the mini war between the two. It was as though Eric was just begging to get his face punched in.

"So that's what this is about? Him burning Jackie?" Donna scoffed, crossing her arms, "Didn't know you were so protective Hyde."  
Hyde fell silent for a second, he hadn't really thought about it, but he was. He had been protective of Jackie for some time, even before he had punched Chuck in the face at Red's BBQ.

"If you hadn't noticed the black eye," Hyde took of his shades for a second and let Donna get a look of the disappearing bruise.

"Eric did that?" Donna asked, confused.

"What? No. Foreman is scared off baseballs flying towards him, he'd never be able to deal with a fist fight," Hyde pushed his shades back on, "Some Jock as school mouthed off to Jackie and I punched him in the face, but he had a baseball bat....and the whole football team."

Donna broke out in a fit of laughter, "Oh man Hyde, this relationship is going to be the death of you, literally."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fez was sitting in the basement, now squished in between Kelso and Jackie and was explaining how he had become covered in dirt and wearing his unicorn sweater on his head. Jackie had her nose plugged because he smelt raunchy and Kelso had a goofy grin on his face, as he had already forgotten about the fight that had taken place moments before.

"So then after dropping Leo off--did you know Leo actually has an apartment?" Fez seemed utterly shocked.

"Where did you think he lived Fez?" Jackie raised and eyebrow at the foreigner.

"Oh I don't know, I thought it was like how you just assume teachers sleep in the back of the class room," Fez shrugged, running the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Correction, teachers don't sleep in the back of class rooms, they sleep with me," Kelso snorted with laughter and raised a hand for a hi-five. No one gave him one.

"...you were saying Fez?" Jackie pushed for Fez to continue his story.

" So Eric dropped of Leo and then we kept on driving, and driving, and driving, and--"

"We get the point little man," Kelso butted in to stop him from going on any longer.

"Hey don't rush me," Fez snapped, "So I was like, 'Eric where are we going?' and Eric said, 'Oh just to Willy Wonka's choc-o-late factory.' Choc-o-late factoring my ass!" Fez yelled, crossing his arms across his chest, "That sneaky SOB dropped me off at the Canadian border and drove off!"

Jackie and Kelso both broke into a fit of laughter, momentarily forgetting about their fight to laugh at Fez's expense.  
"Wait why did you get out of the car Fez? You must have known it wasn't wonka's chocolate factory when Eric stopped the car," Jackie laughed as she said it, the way Fez looked and the picture in her head was just too much.

"Well Jackie...."

**Flash back**

Eric and Fez were riding along the empty roads through the dark, ZZ top is playing on the radio and Fez is fidgeting impatiently in his seat. Eric had promised that they would go to the chocolate factory and he had been dumb enough to buy into the ploy. It had been hours since they left the point place police office and they were both starving, tired and sweaty.

"Holy moley it is warm in here," Fez ran a hand over his head, and looked over at the driver. Fez pulled off his shirt and began to wrap it around his head.

"Fez what are you doing?" Eric spat, "there isn't going to be any woman umpa lumpa's in this chocolate factory. Keep your clothes on."

"Oh Eric of course there will be female umpa lumpa's, what do you think them named mounds after, or double bubble, whoppers, milk duds," Fez put his final touches on his unicorn turban and sat back with a sigh.

"Fez I'm sorry to break it to you but if normal woman won't let you touch them, I doubt a umpa lumpa will let you touch it's milk duds," Eric laughed and turned the wheel, steering to the left. The sun was just beginning to break onto the horizon, and so was the a clear view of the Canadian border.

"You just wait Eric, I'm sexy and exotic, those little orange woman will love Fez," Fez turned to the passenger side door, felt for the crank and cranked the window down. They drove in silence for a while, the wind whipping Fez in the face. Slowly they came closer and closer to the boarder and Eric slowed down, watching out for cops, he didn't want to end up back at the police station that night--or day now.

Fez smiled and stuck his face out the window, lapping up the air like an over heated dog. Suddenly Fez threw himself back in the chair, gagging and spitting.

"Fez what is it?" Eric slowed down the car, looking at the road and then back at Fez. He continued to gag and gasp for air.

"Are you choking? Damn it Fez I told you not to eat your candy while I'm driving!" Eric yelled over the wind that was still whipping around the car. After a few seconds Fez stopped choking and spitting and looked over at Eric.

"I smallomed a mee," Fez said, his lips smacking together and his words coming out slurry and messed up.

"You what?" Eric asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I small-mode ma mee!"Fez attempted to say again.

"You small mode mommy?" Eric had no idea what it meant but continued to laugh and drive.

"No, I"-Fez made a motion to his throat, "ma" then he made a motion of a little bug flying around and stinging him in the arm.

"Oh, you swallowed a bee!" Eric finally understood, "and by the sounds of you it stung you in the mouth."

"Mo mit mermock," Fez rolled his eyes and grabbed at his inflamed throat.

Soon they came to the Canadian Border, and Eric stopped the car.  
"Here, let's get out and see if we can get something for your throat," Eric suggested in the nicest way he could, mainly because he knew he was about to ditch Fez and run.  
Fez agreed and without even looking where they were, he got out of the car. Eric watched as the foreigner got out, then leaned over and pushed the lock down on the door. Before Fez knew what was going on, Eric backed up, turned and sped off. Leaving his little buddy in the dust.

Fez ran after Eric for a bit then gave up because the heat outside was too extreme, even if it was just dawn. Eventually he turned around and walked back to the toll booths where mounty's were waiting to check passports, cars and collect money. Since Fez didn't have a car he simply walked into the toll line.  
"Welcome to Canada, sir?" The mounty gave a Fez one over, "Passport and papers please."  
"mass snort man lapers?" Fez questioned.

The Mounty peered through the glass paneling and looked Fez up and down. Fez had spent the last ten minutes trying to grasp that he was at the Canadian border, and tried to explain that he didn't have a passport or any papers that would identify him. He was also mumbling like a retard and looked more like a foreigner than ever.

"What busy do you have in Canada?" asked the Mounty, trying to assess the situation.

Fez gave up on talking and decided to try and show the man what had happened to him. He motioned to his throat and made a cutting action, trying to tell the man that his throat had been hurt, it was burning and he would like some water.

**End of Flashback**

"...and then he chased me for a mile, and I had to hitch hike back here," Fez explained with a sigh, "The Canadian man thought I was threatening to cut his head off."  
Jackie and Kelso sat in silence, unable to top Fez's story.  
"What happened to your crazy lisp Fez?" Jackie questioned, wondering why Fez didn't still sound like he was from la-la land.  
"It must have warn off," Fez shrugged, "and the man who picked me up gave me some Canadian beer."

* * *

The vista Cruzer pulled up into the drive way, and with it a skinny man and a giant bucket of chicken. The sliding door slid whipped open and Red stepped out into the drive way. Hyde and Donna watched as Red approached the car, a look of mad hunger on his face. They had never seen Red so enthusiastic about anything, or moving that quickly to get anything.

"Thank God for the kernel and his fried chicken," Red said, grabbing the bucket from Eric the moment he stepped out of the car. He hugged the red and white bucket, forgetting about his son.

"Nice to see you to," Eric spat, shutting the door behind him and rounding the side of the car. Red ignored them all and stormed back into the house, chicken in hand.

"Donna, Hyde, what? No barnacle hanging off you?" Eric spat looking around for Jackie but not seeing her anywhere. Donna looked over at Hyde, who was giving a bland stare in Eric's direction.

"Hey Eric maybe you should lay off this whole Jackie thing," Donna suggested looking back and forth between the guys.

"No Donna, leave it, I'll just put a hand print on the other side of his face to even it out," Hyde shrugged, got up and followed Red into the kitchen. Sliding the glass door behind him. Red put the bucket down on the table and went searching for some plates. Even before Hyde turned around to look he could tell Donna was snapping at Eric to stop bashing Jackie.

"You know Steven, I'm happy you found someone," It sounded weird coming out of Red's mouth, and Hyde was even shocked he said it, "I was starting to worry about you-not in the way I worry about Eric, I don't care if that boy has a girlfriend, he still plays with dolls."

"Uh, thanks Red," Hyde walked over to the bucket of chicken and pulled out a drumstick.

"Even if she stole the car like a sneaky commy," Red laughed and also took a piece of chicken.

Suddenly Fez came bounding into the kitchen, his unicorn shirt wrapped like a turban around his head, and a thin layer of dirt covering him from head to foot. Fez' foot was still covered in crusted blood and frankly, Hyde was surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth like a crazy dog. Whatever had happened to him, Hyde reasoned, it was bad. As soon as his eyes came in contact of the bucket of chicken it was like he was in heaven. He rushed forward and took two pieces of chicken in either hand.

"Fez what happened?" Hyde was trying to piece together what happened to Fez between the night before and now.

"Not now. Food." Fez mumbled between bites of chicken.

"Hey get that foreigner away from my chicken! I know all your people usually eat is beans and mud but that's my chicken!" Red yelled, pointing a finger in Fez's direction.

Donna slid back the sliding door and walked in, Eric followed. They both looked starving and in seach of the chicken bucket. Hyde took his piece of chicken and left the kitchen, he was done listening to anything Eric had to say on Jackie and he was killing himself just thinking about Kelso and Jackie alone in the basement. He was just going to have to find out what happened to Fez later. He knew that he had to trust Jackie, that she had told him that she had no intention of going back to Kelso but something in the pit of his stomach still had his worried.

* * *

Hyde walked down the stairs, chicken drumstick in hand. He began mentanly preparing himself for the worst. Instead he found Jackie and Kelso standing a few feet apart and staring at each other with understanding looks on their faces. The two looked up as they heard his footsteps and he stopped on the second last step. Kelso looked back at Jackie for a second then walked up past Hyde, tapping him on the shoulder he gave him a serious look.

"Don't make the same mistake I did," Kelso whispered, his lips pulling into a straight line. Before Hyde could reply the long lanky boy skipped up the stairs and out of sight. Hyde bit the rest of the chicken off the drumstick, threw the bone in the garbage by the laundry machine, he whipped his hands on his jeans and walked over to Jackie. She stood looking past him for a moment, a pink blush on her face.

"Jackie what happened?" Hyde asked, trying to decipher the look on her face.

"It's all over," Jackie said, still a little fazed out, "this Micheal thing, it's finally over between us, for good this time." Hyde couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Jackie that was a little bit different. Maybe it was just because this whole Micheal thing was over, maybe not.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Hyde's heart started to beat faster, worried that Jackie was about to flip around and change her mind.

"Yeah, look Steven the thing is that I'm probably always going to have some sort of feelings for Micheal, he was my first boyfriend," Jackie took Hyde's hand in hers, "and if, if you can't accept that then, I don't know--"

"Jackie, it's okay, I get it, you don't need to explain," Hyde couldn't help but think of the left over feelings he had for Donna, they weren't nearly as strong as the one's Jackie had for Kelso but he still understood where she was coming from. There were some things you just can't shake and emotions are one of those things. It was like how he still felt pain when he thought of being left by his mother, he couldn't shake that, he didn't think he would ever shake that.

Jackie leaned in and kissed Hyde on the lips, pulling herself into him and sliding her arms up and around his neck. Hyde smiled as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
He broke for a second, and looked down into her dark brown eyes.

"Jackie what happened to Fez?" Hyde questioned, wanting to put together the last pieces of the days mysteries.

"Shut it," Jackie placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'll tell you later."

Jackie sat down on the couch and pulled Hyde down with her. He placed a hand above her head and leaned down, pressing forceful kisses on her lips and letting his other hand slowly travel up her shirt. He had never been with someone like Jackie, who he wanted to hold his arms twenty four hours a day.

* * *

**5 minutes before:**

Jackie and Kelso were standing a mere foot apart, Fez had just fleed to upstairs and Jackie wanted to get this battle over with. She was sick of hanging onto Michael like some old blanket from her childhood, they both needed to end this once and for all. She had thought she'd gotten in her word the day before but apparently Michael hadn't understood just how serious she was about her decision. Looking at Kelso she remembered all the good times the had had together, but she also remembered the bad, how he had cheated on her numerous times. But she wanted someone she could trust, she could depend on, unlike her parents, or her best friend who ran off to California. Not thinking that she wasn't only leaving Eric, she was ditching her.

"Give me one good reason Jackie, why shouldn't we be together?" Kelso spat out, trying his hardest to think of anything that would get Jackie back.

Jackie started to review her past week, her days with Hyde. He had been there when Kelso had run off, he had defended her, taking a baseball bat to his face and his car. He had been the only one to stand by her this whole time. Not to mention he was far better at 'doing it' than Kelso, and didn't like to go around bragging about it and screaming about their private time together to the whole world. When he had heard she was alone in the house, he had only wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. She had feelings for Hyde that she had never had for anyone else. The fact that she was dressed like a slob said it all, she was giving up her proper, snobby ways just for him.

"I love him," Jackie stated simply

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	13. Day Eight Part 1

**Hey Hey everyone. I know I'm the biggest slacker ever and haven't written in ages. I've been away at Camp for the majority of the summer, and the other part of the summer I've spent getting ready for uni, and for moving back to England. hazzah. Anyway here's Day eight, part 1. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think :)  


* * *

  
Day Eight: (part 1)**_**:**Revenge is sweet._

Eric drooled onto his pillow, snoring like a bear into his spider man pillow case. From above his dol-action figures looked down on him, a few of them missing limbs from the odd occasion Kelso would play with them. Suddenly his alarm clock started to spew Nazareth into the room, jolting him out of his deep sleep. Yawning he looked up with blood shot eyes and saw 6:30 blinking at him. Eric groaned, not remembering setting his alarm clock. He reached over and slammed the snooze button. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was getting brighter in his room and the more he tried to sleep, the more he felt awake. Finally, sitting up he placed his feet on the floor, pulled on his slippers, wrapped a blanket around himself and walked downstairs. Eric now feared walking around his house in just a blanket and slippers since he'd stumbled upon something 'horrific' the night before. And by 'Horrific' he just meant he'd went to the kitchen for a glass of milk and found Jackie standing by the fridge, with the Oj in nothing but a Zepplin shirt and some panties. Neadless to say he'd had that image tattoed in his mind ever since. So as Eric entered his kitchen, he did it cautiously, checking to see if there was any half naked Jackie's by his fridge. Once he was certain there wasn't he walked it, and pulled open the fridge, after fishing out a glass of milk he saw a note. It was stuck to the microwave door. Eric walked over and pulled it off.

_'Emergency at work, had to leave early, bacons in the microwave, just press start._  
_love mom xoxo'_

Eric threw the note back on the counter and pressed start on the microwave, he then turned to the toaster, the bread was already in it, ready to be pushed down. Sometimes he loved how lazy his life had become. He pushed down the bread, turned around and drank down his milk. Watching the numbers count down on the microwave. After a moment he realized that what was spinning around in the microwave wasn't ba-con at all. But just as he reached for the button to stop it, the head of his G.I. Joe blew up, splattering on the glass window of the microwave.

"noooo!," Eric cried, stoping the microwave at last and opening the door to find what was left of his action figure. This was one of many attacks to come, attacks from a certain sneaky foreigner.

* * *

It was late morning before Jackie woke up. It was always pitch black in Hyde's bed room, so she never what time it was. Hyde was still sound asleep his arm draped over her, his shirt off and his crotch pressed up agaisnt the small of her back. It was moving day, and by moving day she meant taking her dearest belongings and putting them in the sluts room for a while. The foreman's had decided she could move in until her parents were located, and knowing her parents that would take forever. Jackie shifted, turning over to face Hyde. They had left the door open the night before and the lights from the hallway streamed it, illuminating part of Hyde's looked so peaceful in his sleep-no angry, smug looks plastered across his scruffy mug. No aviators covering his blue eyes. His hair had turned into a ridiculously untamed curly mess, but she didn't care. She'd always wanted a real life doll to play hair-dresser with.

His jaw line was covered in a layer of stubble. The stubble that constantly burnt the side of her face whenever they made out. She felt like at any moment he was going to wake up and tell her to stop staring at him. Jackie leaned in, all she could smell was his cologne, his scent. Pausing for a moment she looked down at his lips. Then she pushed a kiss on his lifeless lips and pulled back biting down on his bottom lip. groggily he moaned and a wide smirk appeared on his face. He kept his eyes closed and head on the pillow as she turned back over, sat up and pulled herself out of bed. In just a t-shirt and panties she searched for any clothes to wear. Unfortunately all her stuff was still at her house, and Donna was a giant compared to her so she couldn't borrow any of her clothes. Before putting much thought into it, Jackie pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Then she stood with he back to Hyde in just her panties, scouring the room with her eyes in hope of finding a shirt she would actually attempt to wear.

"Or you could not get dressed," Jackie heard Hyde's ruff voice echo out from the bed. She turned her head to see his droopy eyes staring back at her, a cocky smirk on his face. Laughing to herself she wiggled out of her panties and let them fall to the floor. It was at this moment that Eric decided to come barging in.

"I thought I'd find-" Eric stopped and looked at Jackie, standing in the middle of Hyde's room butt naked, the light from the hallway falling across half of her body. The look on his face was stuck somewhere between shock and amusement. Jackie had a odd feeling that he was kind of enjoying the awkward moment.  
"you here," he finished then coughed and looked away, "Uh, Donna's waiting for you in the, uh kitchen." Instead of darting off quickly, Eric glanced at Jackie one more time then sped off. Jackie remained calm, it was just Eric, that was probably the only woman butt he's actually ever seen. Since she was still in denial Donna would even let him touch her.

"Foreman just saw you naked," Hyde stated the fact simply, kind of in shock, kind of because it was funny, "why aren't you freaking out?"

Instead of answering, Jackie just shrugged, walked over to Hyde and leaned slowly over the bed. Hyde's eyes travelled from her eyes, down her long brown hair, across her breasts, and down her long legs. If there was every a time for drooling it was then.

"I've got to go," Jackie whispered, her lips a few centimeters apart from his. Slowly she backed up, teasing him.

"Where do you think you're going," Hyde sat up, his voice still husky. Before Jackie could get away he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

* * *

Jackie skipped into the kitchen, a goofy grin on her face. She was wearing a plain white v-neck of Hyde's and a pair of jeans. Close behind her was Hyde, who had a more than satisfied look on his face. Kitty was in the kitchen cooking up a mean breakfast, the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs wafted around in the air. Donna sat at the table already digging into a pile of warm pancakes, with a greedy portion of syrup dripped on top of them. Eric was leaning on the counter waiting for his serving. As he looked up and saw Jackie his arm slipped out from under his chin and his head landed on the counter. It was clear that he had been picture the girl au natural for the last few minutes, which Donna probably had no idea about.

"What's wrong Eric looked like you just saw a ghost," Hyde snickered, he knew exactly what Eric was thinking about. Jackie rolled her eyes and skipped over to the table to greet Donna.

"Yeah if ghosts are now tanned," Eric rubbed the side of his head.

"Eric pass these pancakes over to Jackie," thrust a yellow plate into Eric's hands. Trying his best not to picture Jackie naked he walked to the table and placed the plate in front of her. Adverting his eyes and trying to get the image of her perfectly round butt out of his head.

"Thanks Eric, there's nothing I love more than two round, toasty brown, plump pancakes," Jackie smiled, one of those all-knowing, all-bitch smiles at him. Eric looked like he about to grab a butter knife off the table and impale himself on it.

"Donna can you pass the syrup?"

"Sure," Donna managed to mumble as she scoffed down her own pancakes and handed the syrup bottle over to Jackie. Looking down at her pancakes Jackie tipped the bottle upside down and squeezed the syrup all over her pancakes.

"I love my pancakes just covered in syrup," Jackie said, tipping the syrup bottle back around. She dipped her finger in the syrup and sucked it off her finger. Hyde laughed, knew exactly what she was doing and sat down on the other side of her.

"I hate you all," Eric spat, got his plate and took it outside. Sliding the door shut loudly behind him.

"Wow, I didn't even know it was possible to slam a sliding door," Donna laughed, completly and utterly oblivious, "What's with Eric?"

"Probably just man-strating," Jackie said cutting up her pancakes, "You know that time of the month when men get all moody."

"Wait doesn't that happen after puberty...because I'm pretty sure Eric hasn't hit puberty yet," Hyde smirked and shoved a large bit of pancake in his mouth.  
They all snickered and ate in silence for a while, relishing a morning meal without Eric in sight.  
Mrs. Foreman collected their syrup covered plates and put them on the counter.

"So Jackie, You can use the Vista Cruzer to drive you're stuff over today," Mrs. Foreman stated.

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman," Jackie tried to picture all her belongings in Laurie's room but it just seemed so wrong.

"Okay you ready to go midget?" Donna questioned, nudging her best friend.

* * *

Donna, Jackie and Hyde walked out of the sliding door to find Eric sitting in one of the deck chairs looking as grumpy as ever. His lips were turned down into a frown and he was looking off , slightly spaced out. Hyde didn't know how someone could be in such a sour mood after seeing Jackie butt naked. It sure cheered him up, but then again Eric was more of a feminine sort of guy, maybe he didn't appreciate the female body like he did.  
Hyde could picture her perfectly in his mind, her long tanned legs, cute round butt, flat smooth stomach. Hyde quickly shook the image out of his head, it wasn't a great moment to be horny.

"Did you enjoy your time out?" Hyde questioned pushing Jackie in the small of the back, just for a reason to touch her. Eric looked up and gave a dry laugh.

"Ha. Ha," he spat out.

"Jeeze Eric who got your panties in a twist?" Donna cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Donna and Eric had seemed less than lovey-dovey since she got back. There wasn't the burst of fireworks that Hyde had expected.

"Well if you didn't Donna, no one else has, frankly I'm surprised you'd go anywhere near his panties," Jackie scoffed. She leaned back into Hyde who was standing behind her. She liked how she didn't need a reason to touch him.

"Looks like someone else has been twisting his panties," Hyde indicated, pointing to the mark on the collar of Eric's shirt.

"Eric what the hell is this?" Donna pulled at Eric's collar, clearly printed on it was a pair of lips in shocking red lip stick. The fiery red head looked like she was about to grab the lanky boy and pop his head clean off his neck.

"What?" Eric stood up abruptly and tried to look down at his shirt. Finally he saw the unholy mark resting perfectly on his collar. Hyde had a hard time believing that any other girl than Donna would find Eric the least bit attractive.

"Wow Eric, I didn't know you were sleazy," Jackie's brown eyes widened and she had to hold back a grin.

"Probably runs in the family, seeing as Laurie's the Queen of the sleaze's," Hyde reasoned resting his head on top of Jackie's. Even after spending a night in his bed, Jackie's hair still smelt of frilly shampoo. He however knew he was still in desperate need of a shower, he was half tempted of asking Jackie to take one with him.

"I honestly don't know how that got there," Eric said seriously looking up into the furious eyes of his girlfriend. Just then a happy little foreigner bounded down the drive way. A look of pure glee on his face, and not only was their glee but the remnants of bright red lip stick on his thin lips. It was Hyde who noticed it first and then broke into laughter.

"Oh hello my American friends, what a fine day it is today," a smile went from one side of his face to the other. He was clearly pleased that they had noticed the mark on Eric's shirt.

"It was Fez!" Eric pointed at the sneaky foreigner, "He blew up my G.I Joe this morning and now he's done this to my shirt!"

"Eww Eric, you've been fooling around with Fez?" Jackie laughed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Donna's face relaxed after she realized that there was no other woman playing around with her man.

"I knew you were a little fruity man, but Fez?" Hyde chipped in, he and Jackie were playing of each other's burns.

"I'm not even mad, I just amazed you'd actually went there," Donna tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't work and soon all of them except Eric was laughing.  
Later that Day Eric would return to his room to find lip stick stains on every single one of his shirts. All done by Fez.

"I'm amazed Fez played the woman in that scenario," Hyde's face was beat red and he was crying a little from laughing too much.

"That's it, I'm going back to bed," Eric threw up his hands and slid back the sliding door, "This day has just been one...disaster after another." He looked back at them once, lingering a little too long on Jackie then slid the door shut behind him.

"Oh he is such a sensitive boy," Fez smirked, "but frisky in bed."

* * *

In no time at all, Donna, Jackie, Hyde and Fez were piled into the Vista Cruzer and were heading to the other side of town. Eric was still in a horrifically sour mood and refused to come out of his room to help.

"I don't know what you see in him Donna," Jackie rolled her eyes and fished through the cassette's in Eric's car. She was never particularly fond of Eric and it appeared she wasn't fond of his choice in music either. Nothing peaked her interest, "I mean he's so sensitive, if you wanted to date a woman why didn't you just date a woman."

Donna tried her best to not come off angry, she knew that her best friend and boyfriend never really got along and she had stopped trying to force their friendship a long time ago. But now it seemed that they had a utter hatred for each other.

"Donna you should date a woman," Fez agreed, "then let Fez watch you make out," he added under his breath. Hyde laughed and lightly punched his friend in the arm.

"I don't know why he's in such a bad mood today," Donna sighed, keeping her eyes on the road, "I mean what happened between yesterday and today?"

Hyde coughed and looked out the window, "Well he did see Jackie naked," it was hard not to laugh even thinking about it now. The look on Eric's face had been priceless, it was like a deer in the head lights.

"He what?" Donna swerved the car and made everyone jerk around in their seats, "When was this?"

"Everyone get's to see Jackie naked but Fez," Fez pouted, the red lipstick still on his lips. Jackie sighed and slouched down in her seat, it hadn't been her most glorious moment.

"Jeez Jackie I know you liked to dress skimpy, but really?" Donna scoffed at her best friend and shook her head in disgust.

"No no, it's not like that Donna," Jackie chuckled, and was going to continue until Hyde butted in.

"Eric barged into my room at the wrong moment this morning," Hyde explained, blushing when he thought about it, and what they did once Jackie was fully nude.

"Eww Hyde, I didn't need that visual," Donna blinked a few time's as though it would whip her brain of the very vivid image. She couldn't lie, she'd thought about her and Hyde in that position before, but she didn't want to picture Jackie and him in it instead.

"We weren't doing anything, Jackie was just changing," Hyde continued, "or she was until-"

"Steven!" Jackie yelped not wanting him to go into detail about what they did behind closed doors.

"No, go on," Fez ushered liking where the story was going.

"So now Eric has a picture of butt-naked Jackie in his head, that's just great," Donna spat sarcastically. She always knew that her best friend was a tad more pretty than her but she didn't want her boyfriend thinking that too, or having dirty thoughts about her.

"That is great," Fez sighed, staring a little to keenly at Jackie in the passenger seat. Undressing her with his eyes.

"Oi!" Hyde full on punched Fez in the arm and made the boy 'aii', "That's my girlfriend."  
There was a brief silence in the car, as they pulled up to Jackie's drive way.

"So you guys are official now?" Donna questioned turning off the ignition.

"Guess so," Jackie shrugged as if the whole thing wasn't that big of a deal and hopped out of the car.

"You guys pack everything else, I'll get the panties," Fez smirked and rubbed his hands together, looking dreamily up at her house. Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed Fez as he tried to get out of the Vista cruzer.

"That's okay Jackie, I like it rough," Fez smirked and tried once again to get out of the car. This time he was met by Hyde who had gotten out the other side and rounded the vehicle. He pushed Fez back down into the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Hyde was beginning to wonder if there was any guys who didn't want to mess around with his girlfriend.  
Instinctively and protectively, Hyde reached for Jackie's hand. Their fingers linked and they smiled at each other.

The four walked up the garden path to the front door, Jackie stepped forward and knocked, expecting one of the many maid's to answer. After a few moments the door creaked open and they weren't met by a maid at all, instead it was Jackie's mother. She was tall, beautiful and tanned, a clear image of what Jackie would look like a few years down the road. The smile on Jackie's face instantly dropped and so did her finger from Hyde's hand.

"Mom?" Jackie spat out. Everyone suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable, like they were intruding on a family reunion.

"Jackie honey, how are you-" her mother couldn't even finish her sentence before Jackie interrupted.

"Where the hell have you been?" she spat, her voice cutting sharp as a knife. Donna silently walked back off the porch and ushered Fez to followed. He ogled the middle-aged woman for a minute before giving in and follow Donna. Sneaking away from the clearly awkward situation.

* * *

Jackie was livid, she couldn't believe her mother would just up and leave her for basically the entire summer, not telling her where she was going, when she was coming home. Leaving her to spend her nights alone in the large house, wondering if something horrible had happened to her. What if she was lying drunk in a ditch somewhere? or being taken advantage of by some rich sleazy man?

However all the time she was worrying about her mother, she knew that her mother wasn't giving a seconds thought about her. She knew she could care less what she was up to, if she was safe. She could have been sniffing cocaine and boozing every night for all her mother knew. But her mother knew nothing.  
Nothing about her daughter's life.  
She didn't care.

"I told you sweetie, I was going to Cuba," Her mother laughed lightly as if it was no big deal.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Jackie spat back, "You didn't tell me where you were going, when you were coming back." Hyde made to step back, to give her some space. He was feeling more than uncomfortable watching the beginning of the shouting match.

"No, Steven don't-" she made to grab for Hyde's hand, she didn't want him to disappear.

"Jackie dear I thought you were old enough to take care of yourself you don't need me around-" Her mother looked back and forth between the couple, trying to reason with her daughter. The light airy tone still in her voice.

"Your right, I don't need you around," Jackie snapped, her voice becoming stronger,"I didn't need you around when dad left, I didn't need you when I was in Jail-that's right your daughter was in Jail. And guess what? I don't need you now!" tears were welling up in her eyes, and her voice had become raspy-she was on the brink of a utter melt down. Hyde squeezed her hand, he hated to see her like this. He wanted to pull her into his chest, wrap his arms around her and not let go. He was beginning to feel a strong sense of hatred for the middle-aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Sweetie I think you're overreacting a little," her mother spoke down to her like she was five year old, a polite smile still hanging on her lips, "Why don't you say good bye to your-," she looked Hyde up and down with disgust, "your friend and come inside and we can talk about this."

This suggestion did nothing but further anger Jackie, her breathing was erratic and she was squeezing Hyde's hand so tightly he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. A part of her wanted to reach out and slap the woman hard across the face.

"No I won't say goodbye to my boyfriend, and I won't come inside and talk this out. I'm done, this is over. I'm getting my crap and leaving." Jackie's chest puffed out and the tears began to slip down her cheek.

"and go where?" the polite tone had now left her mother's voice, she was giving a disapproving look to the two of them, "live with this bum?"

Hyde's eyes narrowed under his glasses and he stepped closer to Jackie, puffing out his chest. The muscles in his Jaw clenched and his entire body stiffened.

"Yeah she's coming to live with me, you know why?" Hyde took a step forward, which made Jackie's mother take a step back, "because at least I give a flying fuck about her."  
By now Jackie was full out crying and she leaned forward into the back of Hyde's arm, feeling nothing but love for the boy. Because it was true, who did she have now? Not her parents, she didn't have a 'family'.But she had Hyde, and at the moment...that was enough. Together they stepped through the threshold, and into the house. Jackie's mother was speechless and the color had since dropped from her pretty botched face.

"I will not allow it," Jackie's mother in one last act of desperation stepped in front of them. Hyde didn't think twice before he stepped up to her, looking menacingly down at the woman.  
"You wouldn't hit a woman," she stated in disgust, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I wouldn't hit a lady," Hyde corrected.

* * *

Jackie was shaking, she'd never felt the way Hyde made her feel. Like she was wanted, like someone actually cared if she was okay. His protective stance on her was like nothing she'd experienced before. The fact that he had stood up for her to her own mother said it all. No one would have done that for her, not Donna, not Kelso when they'd been dating, not even her own father would take her side. She felt an overwhelming need to make it up to him, to show him how much it meant to her. As they walked down the corridor to her room, she could feel her heart beating in her chest and her hand pulsing where Hyde held it. His body was rigid and stiff and she could tell that he was furious, since the landing they hadn't spoken a word to each other.

He swung open her bedroom door and once they were both inside he slammed in shut. Quickly he dropped her hand and sat down on the edge of her bed, not looking up but just at the floor. It was like he had just yelled at his own mother again, he could feel the hot anger flooding his veins and pulsing under his skin. He wanted to punch something, to put his fist through the dry wall. Instead he took a few deep breaths and kept his eyes on the floor.

Jackie watched him silently, her hand felt weird without his in it, without his touch she felt incomplete. Before putting to much thought into it, she stepped towards him, knelt down and looked up into his face. Using her fingertips she pulled his chin up so that he was staring at her. Slowly she removed his glasses and gazed into his deep blue eyes. Her face was wet from tears, and she could see the black mascara running down her face when she glanced down through her eyelashes.

"Jackie, I'm sorry I shouldn't-," he began but Jackie silenced him with a kiss, first it was just simple and slow. Her hands grasped either side of his face and she could feel his stumble rub agaisn't her cheeks. Then she opened her mouth wider and allowed him to slip his tongue in. Little by little they got more aggressive, and faster. Their tongues sliding against each other. Her hands left his face, and ran up his thighs, lingering just in front of his crotch. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed slowly.

"Let's just get out of here," Jackie said quietly and stood up. Her hands left his thighs, but Hyde ran his hands under her legs up pulled her in by the back of her thighs, kissing her on the stomach between the end of her shirt and top of her pants.

The drive back to the Foreman's seemed to take so much longer than the way there. No one spoke but Jackie sat silently in the back and looked out the window, not paying the least bit attention to anyone around her. Hyde held her hand but he felt like he had lost part of her back at the house.

* * *

Eric laid back on his bed, throwing a ball up and down in the air, trying to keep himself distracted. How could he be thinking about her? He despised her. Jackie had every personality trait he hated in a girl. She was a stubborn, selfish little bitch. Beside she was Hyde's girl, and he had Donna. Donna-the love of his life, he had been lost without her. He felt like he couldn't get out of bed, couldn't breath, couldn't eat. But now she was back it wasn't the same. There wasn't that spark sizzling between them when they touched. But somehow Hyde and Jackie had the spark, when they kissed their was a electric shock pulsing between their bodies. And now he had her floating around in his head, her sculpted tanned body, the way her back seemed to curve perfectly and her butt was perfectly round. Eric shook his head but the image became nothing but more vivid.

He caught the ball and chucked it to the other side of his room, it smashed agaisn't the wall and rolled into a pile of clothes. Sighing in defeat, Eric reached under his bed and pulled out one of many playboys he had stacked under there. Flipping it open he racked through the images on the pages. Each woman had been sharpied in with a mustache, arm pit hair, leg hair and a thick beaver. Clearly Fez had been having fun ruining every part of his day. He was almost beginning to regret dropping off the foreigner at the Canadian border. Every playboy that Eric grabbed was graffitied cover to cover. There was no way he was going to get his rocks off looking at sharpied naked girls.

Finally he gave up on magazines and sat on the edge of his bed, naked Jackie still spinning around in his head. She was coming to live in his house, and not only live in house but be in the room opposite his. Sleeping in a shirt and panties every night. Before Eric could put anymore thought into it, he got up and headed to the washroom. He felt guilty even thinking about it, but then again he was horny and he hadn't got more than a squeeze from Donna since she got back. Eric shut the door behind him, unbuckled his belt, pulled down his boxers and sat on the toilet. Getting ready for a good wank to finally get her naked bod out of his head. The only problem was, he had just sat on something wet and sticky. Instantly he thought of the worst, but them realized when he couldn't get his butt off the seat that he was super glued there. Fez was always one step ahead of him.

Damn that sneaky foreigner.


End file.
